Bigger Than Us
by MlleSvenskah
Summary: Quel est le poids d'un secret ? Carlos D'Evil le sût bien trop tard. RATED M : Cette fanfiction aborde des sujets délicats : suicide / automutilation / harcèlement / viol / sexe... Les personnages sont la propriété de Disney Descendants mais l'histoire m'appartient.
1. Introduction

La barrière magique avait été levée. C'est ce que se répétaient sans cesse le Core Four depuis l'abolition de celle ci quelques heures plus tôt. Le soir même Mal avait décidé de faire une petite soirée rien qu'elle, Evie, Jay & Carlos, pour marquer le coup, et aussi pour savoir comment c'était passé la retrouvailles avec leur parents dans leur anciens foyers respectifs.

Forcément ça n'avait pas été pour Carlos. Sur L'Île de l'Oublie, Carlos n'avait jamais eu de chambre. Sa mère, la célèbre Cruella D'Enfer, lui avait juste autorisée à avoir un matelas miteux et crasseux dans son dressing, où il y dormait comme un chien. C'était le moyen pour elle d'avoir en permanence quelqu'un capable de surveiller sa collection de manteaux en fourrures, souvenirs de sa gloire passé. On aurait pu penser qu'en pareil situation; Carlos n'avait jamais eu froid, après tout la pièce était remplie de plus d'une centaine de fourrures, mais bien sûr il était hors de questions qu'il se serve de ces précieux manteaux en guise de couvertures. Non il avait dormi pendant des années sans couverture, ni coussins, ni, édredon, il n'y avait que lui et ce matelas poisseux, enfin jusqu'à ce que Evie lui prête une vieille couverture et un vieux coussin, événement qui scella leur amitié à tout jamais.

Il avait ouvert le dressing rempli de fourrure, et il avait fixé la petite couchette pouilleuse pendant un moment, elle représentait tant de chose pour lui, et il réalisait tout le chemin parcouru : la barrière avait été abolit. Tout ça bien sûr il ne le dirait jamais à personne. Trop pudique.

Les rapports avec sa mère étaient compliqués par rapport à ses acolytes. Evie, Mal, et Jay avait beau avoir des parents extrêmement exigeants envers eux, une once d'eux les aimaient, ça n'avait jamais été le cas pour Cruella. Non, pour elle, Carlos avait toujours été un "chien", un "serviteur", mais jamais un descendant ou un fils. Il avait passé sa jeunesse auprès d'elle à récurer la maison, faire la lessive et le brossage de ces précieux manteaux chaque Jeudi, réaliser ses permanentes et ses décolorations toutes les deux semaines, et la liste de ses tâches étaient longue. Malgré tout le dévouement dont il avait fait preuve auprès de sa mère durant tant d'années : il n'y avait pas assez de mains dans le Royaume pour compter le nombre de fois où elle avait dit à quel point elle préférait mille fois plus ses fourrures, et sa voiture à Carlos. Quand il vint la visiter juste après la chute de la barrière magique il le réalisa encore plus, elle fût égale à elle même, froide, calculatrice et ignoble avec lui. Auradon avait été merveilleux pour lui : il avait pu amplifier toutes ses compétences grâce aux personnes qui croyaient en lui, ce que n'avait jamais fait Cruella.

Après la petite réunion de Mal, il alla se coucher dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Jay, il se fit la réflexion que son lit était au moins cinq fois plus grand que le petit matelas écœurant de sa maison d'enfance. Il se dit aussi que bientôt, Jay son meilleur ami de toujours avec qui il avait traversé toutes ces épreuves, partirait pour l'université et qu'il ne serait plus là. Il se mit à sangloter en rapprochant les couvertures sur lui, il était tard et ça avait été une journée riche en émotions.

Il sentit un poids affaisser le matelas, et se serrer contre son dos. Son meilleur ami avait entendu ses sanglots, il savait pourquoi le fils de Cruella se retrouvait dans cet état, il voulait être là pour lui.

"Ca a été une rude journée pour nous tous mec." fit le fils de Jafar. Il serra le blond un peu plus contre lui.

Le blond se retourna, et se calla dans le cou de son meilleur ami, où il déversa toutes ses larmes. Le brun le laissa pleurer en silence avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour lui essuyer l'humidité qui engorgeait son visage. Ce geste de tendresse, fit fondre le blond, qui après sa visite familiale avait juste besoin d'être étreint et aimé.

Carlos captura la bouche du fils de Jafar avec désespoir, ce dernier lui caressa le dos comme pour l'apaiser. Jay avait toujours sut que le manque de confiance de Carlos venait de ce manque d'amour maternel qui le hantait depuis toujours, il savait que parfois Carlos avait juste besoin de se sentir aimer ou considéré. C'était le plus jeune de la bande, et ses amis avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il se sente bien dans sa peau, même là-bas sur l'Ïle où c'était chacun pour soi. C'est ce qu'essayer de faire Jay ce soir, en laissant son meilleur ami se sentir aimé dans ses bras.

Carlos fit courir ses mains sur les biceps saillant du brun, puis en dessous de son marcel, il continuait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et Jay ne le repoussait pas. Carlos se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, il pouvait sentir les muscles de Jay contre lui, ça le rendait fou. Soudain le blond sentit une tension se former dans son propre pantalon, il fut prit de panique, et si son ami s'en apercevait ? Bien sûr Carlos savait que Jay ne serait jamais dégoûté ou choqué de sentir un garçon avec ce genre d'envies pour lui, après tout Jay était un gay assumé, il avait justement plaquée Lonnie en se rendant compte de sa sexualité, mais comment allait-il réagir face à la trique de son meilleur ami contre lui ?

Carlos fit une pause : 1) pour reprendre son souffle 2) pour reprendre control de son corps 3) pour anticiper le rejet de son meilleur ami. Jay le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa les lèvres, rougit de plaisir. Bien sûr qu'il avait sentit le membre gonflé de son meilleur ami contre son propre sexe, mais il n'allait pas le rejeter, il laisserait le blond décider de comment gérer la chose.

Carlos, ne voyant aucunes manoeuvres de refus de la part de son meilleur ami, se remit à l'embrasser et le caresser, il avait besoin d'un contact humain ce soir et tampis si ça tombait sur Jay. Peu à peu il bascula le fils de Jafar et se mit à califourchon sur lui, frottant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, quand il réalisa que Jay était dans le même état que lui, il ne sût comment passer à la prochaine étape, après tout il était "hétéro à 100%".

Jay compris la méconnaissance de son ami et prit les choses en mains : il retira les vêtements du blond, le cala sous lui, et fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe où il caressa lentement l'attribut de Carlos, qui se mit à gémir. Le fils de Cruella le tira vers lui afin de l'embrasser d'avantage. Quand le jeune garçon fût suffisamment excité, Jay retira ses vêtements et se colla contre le jeune garçon, il inserra progressivement ses doigts dans l'antre de son meilleur ami pour le préparer à ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

À son contact, Carlos se cambra, c'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui mais il aimait ça. Voyant le petit blond complètement ouvert et prêt à le recevoir, le fils de Jafar s'insère doucement en lui, Carlos se courba d'avantage pour ressentir encore plus l'écrasante présence en lui. Jay entama un mouvement de va et vient qui perdit définitivement le blond. Ce dernier haletait, ce qui excita davantage Jay, qui redoubla d'effort pour faire gémir son amant d'un soir. Carlos se déversa soudainement dans un râle gutturale qui fît trembler les vitrails en losange de la chambre, son meilleur ami le rejoint avant de s'étendre sur lui à bout de force.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur regards se croisèrent, Carlos semblait réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire et il ne savait pas comment réagir, venait-il vraiment de tromper Jane avec son meilleur ami, parce qu'il était... triste ? Jay compris qu'il était mal à l'aise, se leva et fit tout simplement :

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Le blond encore essoufflé, s'essuya du mieux qu'il pu avec un vieux t shirt qui traînait aux pieds de son lit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Carlos émergea lentement, il se sentait collant et poisseux, il regarda son corps et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête, il tenta une oeillade vers le lit de Jay : ce dernier n'était pas là. Il souffla de soulagement. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Son téléphone vibra légèrement, c'était un message de Jane qui le convié au brunch-improvisé de bienvenue des nouveaux venu de l'Île dans 1h. Il se sentit encore plus coupable : il avait trompé Jane, elle qui était toujours aussi généreuse et droite avec lui, comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et avec Jay en plus ! Il se frotta les yeux, et décida de prendre une douche, il fallait qu'il enlève tous les souvenirs de la veille.

Jay de son côté n'avait pas des états d'âme aussi poussés que son meilleur ami. Certe ce n'était pas très chic pensait-il, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir en quelque sorte profité de l'état de faiblesse du jeune homme, et d'avoir fait vivre un adultère à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais de l'autre : Carlos ne le savait pas mais il était un véritable fantasme dans la communauté gay très discrète d'Auradon, comme la plus flamboyante de L'Île. Jay se sentit donc toute chose en se remémorant les tremblements et les gémissement de Carlos la veille, sous lui, il avait réalisé le fantasme de la majorité des gays aux alentours et c'était encore mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient. Il ne se sentait pas plus coupable vis-à-vis de GIl avec qui ça avait été chaud les jours précédents l'abolition de la barrière magique, car un flirt ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble. Non ce matin, alors qu'il aidait le staff d'Auradon Prep à réaliser leur brunch surprise pour les habitants de l'Île, il se sentait bien.

Carlos était arrivait au dit brunch une demi heure plus tard, Jay avait vu comment le blond s'était figeait lorsque leur regard s'étaient croisés. Jay soupira et se dit que de toutes façons dans une semaine il serait parti pour l'université, tout redeviendrait normal, et il n'y aurait personne de mal à l'aise, surtout pas Carlos. Il n'était pas dupe il aurait donné sa main à couper que le blond allait regretter leur moment de la veille, et il ne lui en voulait pas.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Halloween

**2 MOIS PLUS TARD**

La rentrée avait commencé depuis plusieurs semaines, et comme l'avait prédit Jay : la routine avait repris son train-train quotidien

Evie continuait de gérer sa maison de couture avec Doug, Mal s'occupait des affaires du royaume et de son mariage avec Ben, Jay était parti à l'Université avec Gil et Lonnie, et enfin Carlos avait retrouvé les bancs d'Auradon Prep avec Jane. Étant le plus jeune de la bande et malgré le fait qu'il est sauté une classe grâce à sa grande intelligence : il lui restait son année de Terminale à effectuer.

Oui, tout était normal, ou du moins en surface... Depuis l'histoire avec Jay, Carlos n'était plus le même, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, en cause une introspection de fond en comble de ce qu'il était. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait les hommes. Il était toujours avec Jane, et apprécié sa compagnie, mais il cachait son lourd secret au yeux de tous. Secret qui était en parti caché sous son lit dans une petite boîte rouge vive, disposant d'un faux-fond. Il était soulagé que la place de Jay dans son dortoir n'avait pas était attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait rendu les dédales de son esprit encore plus difficile.

Il venait de finir les cours, il se posa dans son grand lit, et tenta de dormir, son chien blottit contre lui. Quand il dormait au moins il ne pensait pas à tous les mensonges qu'il faisait à Jane, les rencontres dans les bois d'Auradon avec différents garçons, sa sexualité, ce qui c'était passé avec Jay... Il ouvrit grand les yeux et soupira : non il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il prit sa petite boîte rouge sous son lit et y sortit un carnet blanc et noir orné d'un grand C rouge vif : son journal intime. Il s'était senti tellement bête lorsqu'il l'avait commencé mais au fur et à mesure le petit carnet lui faisait le plus grand bien, ses amis étaient bien trop occupé avec leur petites vies pour lui accorder écoute et attention, alors ce petit cahier le faisait à leur place. Bien sûr ce carnet n'était pas son seul secret contenu dans la petite boîte rouge sous le lit, la boîte contenait aussi : un certain nombres de magazines masculins, quelques jouets pour adultes, et également un vieux t-shirt que Jay avait oublié pendant son déménagement , c'était son petit jardin secret en carton.

Sur un point l'Île était meilleure qu'Auradon : sur l'Île l'homosexualité n'était pas mal vu, en fait on se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre à coucher des gens, ça les regardaient c'est tout. À Auradon c'était différent : il était honteux qu'une princesse ne veuille pas finir son conte de fée avec un beau prince et vis versa. La question dans la principauté était tabou, enfin sauf pour Jay pour qui le coming out c'était extrêmement bien passé, et pour cause : il était le triple champion du Tournoi d'Auradon Prep, alors pour ses camarades et professeurs, sa success story passait avant son orientation sexuelle. En fait à partir du moment où vous étiez célèbre, ça allait, on vous laissez tranquille. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils se disaient, la raison était surtout que Jay avait des muscles tout aussi impressionnant et durs que les écailles d'un dragon centenaire, et personne ne voulait s'y frotter en insultant le fils de Jafar de « Sale PD lol ». Voilà pourquoi Carlos devait garder tout ceci pour lui, il se savait bien trop vulnérable pour affronter les remarques et critiques des princes d'Auradon. Il n'était pas Jay, le sportif, d'1m80, 85kg de muscles, fils du grand sorcier-vizir, Jafar. Il était le petit Carlos D'Evil, le geek, d'1m68, 50 kg tout mouillé, fils d'une folle dépeceuse de chien.

Il regarda l'horloge sur son mur : il fallait qu'il se prépare pour aller à l'entraînement d'escrime. Même si les entraînements était beaucoup moins amusant sans son meilleur ami, Il n'avait pas souhaité quitter l'équipe de sport d'Auradon après le départ de Jay. Après tout il avait prit plaisir à se maintenir en forme. La seule ombre au tableau était que leur nouveau Capitaine était : Chad, ce débile avait redoublé son année et avait donc supplié le coach de le laisser diriger l'équipe. Le coach voulant se débarrasser de lui avait accepté à contre coeur. Beaucoup s'étonner de la faiblesse d'esprit de Chad, pour Carlos c'était parfaitement explicable : Cendrillon avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une moule, elle avait épousé le premier venu à avoir ramassé sa chaussure, en se disant qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un seulement grâce à un homme, et son père le Prince Charmant était tombé amoureux de la première gourde en robe de couturier. Non, vraiment Chad était le digne fils de ses parents, conclue t'il en poussant la porte des vestiaires.

Il avait déjà enfilé sa tenue dans sa chambre, après avoir soigneusement rangé sa petite boîte à secrets, il se contenta donc de poser son sac dans son casier, et de saluer ses coéquipiers qui se changeaient. Il se défonça à l'entrainement comme jamais, suer et bouger lui permettait de ne plus réfléchir. Chad s'écorcha même la bouche à le féliciter.

Jane était venue le chercher après l'entraînement, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, ils avaient même fait l'amour, bien sûr ils continuaient de partager ce genre de moments intimes ensemble, mais cela paraissait tellement fade comparé à ce que Carlos vivait le soir avec ses nombreux amants. Elle était partit depuis quelques minutes, et en plus du poids de la culpabilité, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas profité de ce moment complètement. Il était bien trop tard pour trouver quelqu'un sur Grindr pour vivre plus, alors il prit un de ces jouets et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain : hors de question que Camarade le voit ainsi, il irait le répéter à tout le monde.

Il inserra en lui l'objet vibrants, il se sentit immédiatement mieux, il repensait à la façon, presque brutale, avec laquelle Jay l'avait pris il y a quelques mois, il se tendit d'un coup. Il pris son sexe par l'autre main et se caressa, il avait honte, oui, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien à la fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes : il s'acheva net, ses sécrétions volèrent dans le lavabo devant lui. Après avoir repris son souffle et ses esprits, il regarda son visage dans le miroir devant lui : il se dégoûté. Comment pouvait t'il mentir à ce point à tout le monde ? Et surtout à Jane ? Comment le prendrait-elle si il lui disait ? Il se doucha, nettoya son jouet, sorti de la salle de bain, rangea l'objet dans la boîte en carton, où il prit son journal intime au passage et se mis à écrire.

_" 22 Octobre. _

_J'ai repensé à _**_lui_**_ aujourd'hui en me touchant, juste après que Jane soit parti en plus... Non je ne ressens rien pour_**_ lui_**_, je réalise juste que ça a été probablement mon meilleur partenaire sexuel jusqu'à présent, pourtant il y en a eu beaucoup des garçons d'un soir. Je n'arrive plus à vivre avec tout ça, j'aimerai tant me confier à quelqu'un mais j'ai beaucoup trop peur de leur réactions, sur l'Île on a appris à ne jamais faire confiance à personne, même à ses amis, et j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me confier, même à Evie. Comment réagirait Jane si elle le savait ? Il faut que je lui dise, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Même si je n'aime plus Jane de cette façon, elle reste quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, qui m'a fait connaître et vivre mes meilleurs moments sur Auradon, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je suis perdu. Jay est loin, lui il aurait sut quoi faire. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux plus vivre avec ça."_

Son téléphone vibra, il rangea son carnet et prit le smartphone : une notification de Jay sur WhatsApp.

(...)

Jay : Yo bro !

Carlos : Salut mec

Jay : Devines quoi !

Carlos : On est seulement le 22 et tu t'es déjà tapé tout le campus ?

Jay : J'aimerai bien...

Jay : Nope en vrai : je viens ce week end pour la grosse soirée d'Halloween du Royaume à Auradon ! T'y vas ?

Carlos : Obligé. Jane m'y traîne...  
Jay : Ouah le pauvre mec casé ! T'es nul, elle a raison Jane, sans elle tu passerais ta vie à imprimer des composants électroniques sur ton imprimante 3D.

Carlos : Mouai... Tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

Jay : En vampire bien sûr ! Comme ça je pourrais sucer tout le monde !

Carlos : J'aurais dû y penser...

Jay : Fais pas le pauvre hétéro choqué ! Sinon comment ça se passe à Auradon ? Chad t'as pas encore explosé le cerveau avec ses remarques ?

Carlos : Non même pas, ce connard m'a même félicité aujourd'hui dit toi !

Jay : Tu vois tu es mon digne successeur, je te l'avais dit. Je suis un peu fière là.

Carlos : Je n'arriverais jamais à ta cheville mec...

Jay: ...

Jay : Carlos tout va bien ?

_(Carlos hésita un instant. Devait-il lui dire pour Jane, pour son homosexualité ? Non, pas comme ça, prit de panique il voulu couper court à la conversation.)_

Carlos : Coup de mou, beaucoup de boulot. En parlant de ça je vais me pieuter, je suis mort.

Jay : Ca marche, bonne nuit mec, on se voit bientôt !

Carlos : ouai salut ! Dors bien xx

(...)

Il quitta l'application sur son téléphone, et se frotta les yeux : pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de dire cette simple phrase "Je suis gay" à son meilleur ami ? Il relu la conversation,_ "Fais pas le pauvre hétéro choqué !" _il aurait tellement pu prendre cette perche pour tout avouer au fils de Jafar, mais il avait fuit comme d'habitude. Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins : ces rapports avec ce dernier n'avait pas changés, même après cette nuit là. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

Au grand damne de Jay, la soirée d'Halloween fût pourvu d'un thème, et les vampires n'en faisait clairement pas parti, la thématique était "Upside Down", non ce n'était pas une thématique Stranger Things mais un inversement des rôles : les "gentils" étaient amené à se costumer en méchants, et les VK en gentils. Jane avait tenu à ce que Carlos et elle est des costumes assortis, elle avait bien vu que son petit ami était froid et triste en ce moment, elle avait donc gardé la surprise jusqu'à la fin.

Quand Carlos se vit dans le miroir, et surtout la vie elle, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendri : elle était vraiment la meilleure, et il ne la méritait pas ! Jane s'était transformé en une Cruella D'Enfer tout à fait crédible, vêtue d'une robe décolleté moulante rouge pétard, et d'un manteau en fausse fourrure blanche et noir qui tombait jusqu'au sol, le tout accessoirisé d'un porte cigarette, et de talons aiguilles vertigineux. Elle était magnifique.

La fille de la Bonne Fée, avait déguisé son cher et tendre en : Roger Radcliff, et elle avait prévue un costume de dalmachiots pour Camarade. Carlos était vraiment aux anges : c'était le meilleur costume d'Auradon. D'ailleurs un concours de Roi et Reine de la soirée était organisé lors de l'événement : le couple avec le meilleur costume l'emporterait.

Ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la Salle de Bal, et furent directement applaudis par tous, c'est sur : ils allaient gagner ce prix ! Mal vint à leur rencontre, elle était déguisée en Belle. On voyait qu'elle n'avait clairement pas eu à faire d'efforts, la robe était l'authentique robe ayant appartenue, il fût un temps, à sa belle mère.

"Waou Jane ! Quel look ! Je suis jalouse !" Elles se firent la bise, et Mal ajouta "Et ça c'est le plus mignon de tous les chiens d'Auradon" en caressant la petite tête de Camarade.

"J'aime regarder dans ton décolleté quand tu te penche sur moi." fit simplement Camarade à l'attention de sa Reine. Elle rit avant de prendre Carlos dans ses bras.

« Tu es plutôt pas mal non plus Mal » dit il à son attention, Mal pouvait porter n'importe quoi : elle serait toujours resplendissante !

« Attends de voir Jay, il a complètement pété les plombs sur son costume » fit elle en se frappant la tête.

Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer sonda la salle à la recherche du dit Jay, il ne le trouva pas & pour cause celui ci lui sauta sur le dos.

« Meeeeccccc ! » lança le fils de Jafar « Je t'ai jamais vu habillé aussi proprement ! »

Carlos eu un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il le découvrit : son meilleur ami était déguisé en... Jasmine. Les muscles saillant de ses biceps amplifiés les manches ballons de son crop top bleu ciel à paillettes, haut si court qu'il montrait tout l'étendu des abdominaux secs du fils de Jafar. Le pantalon bouffant, ainsi que les babouches étaient futiles face à un tel spectacle. Le costume semblait encore plus crédible du fait que Jay n'ai même pas eu besoin de porter de perruque pour faire la coiffure de la sultane d'Agrabah : ses cheveux étaient bien assez long.

« Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue Radcliff ? » ajouta le brun.

« Désolé mec je suis subjugué par tant de beauté ! » répondit Carlos en lui donnant une accolade. Ce contact lui réchauffa le cœur. « Tu vas nous détrôner pour le concours c'est sûr ! »

« Sauf que tu oublis petite tête que le concours est réservé aux couples, et puis attend de voir le costume de Chad, au mon Dieu... »

Carlos scruta la salle de bal, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Chad : la stupéfaction puis le choc s'empara de lui, il porta sa main libre (celle qui ne tenait pas Camarade) à sa bouche.

« Il est... » commença Carlos

« Mon père ! » termina Jay

En effet le fils de Cendrillon avait tenté un costume de Jafar des plus douteux, on pouvait admirer ses douloureux efforts sur la longue robe et le turban, mais le prince avait appliqué tellement d'auto-bronzant pour faire « bronzé » que le costume c'était simplement transformé en blackface crade et irrespectueux. Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il se donnait des grands airs en disant de sa voix la plus hautaines « Bonjour, Jafar, grand vizir d'Agrabah ».

« Dis moi que tu comptes le tuer ? » dit Carlos en regardant son meilleur ami en coin qui fixait toujours le Prince Charmant Junior.

« T'es fou ! Je me marre trop ! Non je vais laisser mon père débarquer à la soirée et le calmer. »

Jane se congédia pour rejoindre, avec Mal, une magnifique Evie en la fée Pimprenelle, et un Simplet en Capitaine Crochet . Les garçons quand à eux se dirigèrent vers le bar pour rejoindre Ben dans un costume d'Hadès du plus belle effet, ce côté déstructuré apportait à Ben un côté extrêmement désirable pensa Carlos. Ils se servirent du punch au curaçao et à la violette.

« Ben se costume est époustouflant ! » dit Jay

« Tu es assez mignonne dans ton genre Jay. » il lui fit un clin d'œil « En fait tout le mérite revient à Mal, elle a convaincu son père de me prêter des vieilles fringues, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à marcher avec les New Rocks. Comment se passe l'Université ? »

Pendant que Jay contait au Roi Ben tous les tournants et aboutissants de sa nouvelle vie à l'Université, Carlos regardait la salle bourrée à craquer, tous les regards étaient tourné vers Jane, elle était bien trop sexy et parfaite dans ce costume. Carlos se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas juste envers elle : tout le monde la dévorer du regard, elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui à ses pieds, et il la muselée alors qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, mais pas ce soir, il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée. Son regard se posa soudain sur le duo qui s'avançait vers eux, il sourit de toute ses dents, amusé par le spectacle, il coupa la parole au fils de Jafar :

« Hey Jasmine ! Je crois qu'on t'as battu ! » dit il en ne quittant pas du regard le rivale costumé de Jay.

En effet, Harry Crochet s'approchait d'eux déguisée en Ariel version sirène, pour parfaire l'effet queue de sirène jusqu'au bout sans se casser la figure, il avait demandé à Gil de le pousser sur une chaise à roulettes. Gil quand à lui avait eu du mal à saisir la nuance du dresscode et c'était costumé en Maléfique. Une Maléfique, certes très artisanale, les cornes étaient tout de même réalisé avec un vieux serre tête et de l'aluminium, mais il était quand même plus convainquant que Chad, les lentilles vertes devaient y faire beaucoup.

« Mec je suis jaloux de cette énorme queue » papillonna Jay en faisant la bise à Harry.

« Tu es magnifique Gil, même si tu n'as pas compris le dresscode : Mal va adoré ! Vient faut que je te présente ! » annonça le Roi amusé.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Jay le rassura en disant qu'il pousserait le fauteuil à roulette de Harry à sa place. C'était une bonne soirée.

"Le voilà ton rivale Carlos ! En quoi est déguisé ta chérie ?" demanda Jay au fils du Capitaine.

"Oh Audrey ! Elle s'est inscrite au concours avec Chad, il l'a supplié à genoux, c'était plutôt marrant, enfin... marrant ET pathétique. Il lui a dit que c'était la moindre des choses après qu'elle l'ait enfermé dans un placard, et puisqu'elle se sent encore terriblement coupable de sa courte période Queen of Mean, elle a accepté. Fin bref, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me filer de l'alcool ? J'ai envie de me mettre une race ce soir !"

Carlos lui servit un grand verre de punch, il vit le fils du Capitaine Crochet sortir une flasque de sa queue de sirène et en mettre dans son verre, avec un sourire innocent. Jane vint les rejoindre, Carlos lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

"Mon dieu Jane ! Tu es une sacrée cochonne là dedans ! Carlos tu vas enfin pouvoir niquer ta mère ce soir c'est fantastique !" s'exclama Harry en vidant son verre

"Harry ! Molo..." fit Carlos en roulant des yeux.

Quelques mois auparavant cette scène aurait semblait surréaliste, mais suite à l'abolition de la barrière magique le Core Four, leurs conjoint.e.s, ainsi que Gil, Harry, Uma, et Audrey avaient formé une bande soudée et inséparable, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ben. Ce dernier était devenu extrêmement proche d'Uma, qui était devenue comme sa conseillère personnelle sur les questions de l'Île, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il l'avait élue Bourg-mestre de l'Île de l'Oublie.

La musique soudain se baissa, et Mal apparu sur scène.

"Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse d'interrompre cette soirée, mais le Roi et moi avons une annonce importante à vous faire. Comme vous le savez peut être, ma meilleure amie, la génialissime Evie, ici présente en Pimprenelle, fêtait son anniversaire le mois dernier." des acclamations se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Jay, Carlos, Harry et Jane exultèrent. "Comme vous le savez aussi, ils nous a fallu nous remonter les manches après l'ouverture de la barrière magique" la salle explosa de joie "Ayant donc été fortement occupé je n'ai pas pu offrir à ma meilleure amie un cadeau digne de ce nom. Si si Evie je t'assures !" répliqua t'elle alors que la fille aux cheveux bleus protestait. "Ma petite myrtille étant une personne dont la générosité dégouline de sa peau tel un fond de teint en plein soleil, j'ai cherché à offrir à cette merveilleuse amie, un cadeau à la hauteur de sa grandeur d'âme. C'est ainsi que..." elle tendit le micro à Ben.

"C'est ainsi, que par décret royal finalisé ce matin avec Madame la Maire de l'Île de l'Oublie, qui s'excuse de son absence ce soir, et signé par moi même juste avant de venir festoyer avec vous : Nous avons décidé de rétablir les titres de noblesses à chaque enfants de méchants qui l'avait perdu suite à la création de la barrière. Evie Grimhilde je te déclare donc officiellement et de nouveau Princesse Evie Grimhilde."

Evie fondit en larme, Doug la prit dans ses bras, Mal les rejoints suivit par Carlos, Jane, Jay et le fauteuil de Harry. Ben enchaîna :

"Bien sûr, pour tous les autres une cérémonie d'intronisation officielle aura lieu un peu plus tard dans l'année, mais vous pouvez d'or et déjà arboré vos titres et statut, et des missives royales ont été envoyées à vos célèbres parents ce matin pour les informer de la mesure. »

Tout le monde se câliner, Evie ne lâchait plus Jay, qui ensemble pleuraient, en effet cette décision nouvelle voulait dire que Jafar récupérait son statut de vizir, et donc son fils le statut d'émirs. La fête fût vraiment lancée à ce moment là, car chacun avait une raison de la fêter, quand enfin le moment d'élire le roi et la reine de la soirée vint. Rachel, la fille de Raiponce, vint sur scène :

"Bonjour à tous, voici le moment que vous attendez tous : l'élection du Roi & de la Reine du Bal d'Halloween. Pour rappel : le thème cette année été Upside Down, et vous ne pouviez que postuler en binôme. Vous connaissez déjà tous les participants alors ouvrons vite cette enveloppe. Est-ce que je peux avoir un roulement de tambour ?" la salle lança une onde de suspens pendant que Rachel ouvrait l'enveloppe. "Sans grande surprise, vous avez élus un trio qui a du chien, merci d'applaudir Jane, Carlos et bien sûr Camarade les Rois et Reine de la soirée !"

Tout leur amis les félicitèrent, la salle était extatique, Chad se barra en courant vexé, devant une Audrey blasé qui pu finalement rejoindre son petit-copain-sirène. Carlos était heureux pour Jane, il savait qu'elle avait effectué tout le boulot, et que le déguisement de Camarade avait joué pour beaucoup dans la note. Il se dit que ça serait un fantastique dernier souvenir avec Jane en tant que petite-amie. Elle était magnifique avec sa couronne de reine d'un soir. Ils durent faire un slow pour leur intronisation, sur "Lover" de Taylor Swift, alors qu'il tournoyaient ensemble, Carlos posa ses yeux sur Jay dans le fond de la salle qui roulait une pelle à Aziz, le fils de Jasmine & Aladdin, avant de s'éclipser avec lui vers les toilettes, et il réalisa soudain qu'il aimait son meilleur ami. Panique totale.

Il rentra tard de la soirée et sans Jane, puisqu'elle était trop fatiguée pour le rejoindre dans son dortoir, il fût soulagé car il se sentait également trop épuisé pour faire d'avantage semblant. Il prit ses clés, et se stoppa net en regardant la porte de sa chambre : celle ci était ouverte. Le fils de Cruella d'Enfer entra prudemment dans la pièce et constata qu'elle était sans dessus dessous. Instinctivement il courut vers sa cachette sous le lit : la boîte était complètement vide.

Une voix glaçante résonna dans son dos : - "Tu cherches quelque chose jeune avorton ?" Carlos se retourna lentement, c'était Chad, son journal intime entre les mains, il paniqua, il fonça sec sur le fils de Cendrillon.

"Tatata ! Tu cherches à faire quoi là ?" dit-il en mettant le carnet en hauteur, après tout Chad était bien plus grand que lui.

"Rend moi ça Chad !"

"Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler ta copine ? Pour lui dire que tu es qu'une sale pédale ?" Carlos se figea. Il avait lu, il savait tout. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoute tu m'as volé ma couronne ce soir, alors tu vas être bien mignon et rester tranquille, sinon je pourrais dire beaucoup de chose à ta place..."

"Attends... t'es sérieux ?! Tu m'en veux pour un concours de déguisement à la con ?"

"Ce n'est PAS un simple concours, c'était mon moyen de me remettre avec Audrey et tu as tout gâché ! Toi et ton faux-couple... Tu me dégoute tellement D'Enfer."


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fin d'année

Carlos avait passé une horrible nuit ce soir là. Il était en total panique et n'avait personne à qui en parler. Et si Jane l'apprenait comme ça ? Ça serait trop horrible pour elle. Jay était retourné à l'Université le lendemain de la fête, et Carlos appréhendait tant de devoir affronter la semaine de cours avec un Chad qui pouvait à tout moment déraper.

Il avait vécu des semaines horribles, à devoir se plier au moindres caprices de Chad pour qu'il ne dise rien à Jane. Elle voyait bien que son petit-ami était hyper tendu, mais elle ne posa pas de questions, elle savait que Carlos était quelqu'un de secret qui se braquer dès qu'on lui demandé de se livrer, non il fallait que ça vienne de lui. Le fils de Cruella avait recommencé à écrire un journal intime qu'il avait prit soins de cacher dans sa commode, qui irait fouiller sous des caleçons & des chaussettes ?

Il ne savait pas trop comment ça avait pu déraper, mais, un soir, à la fin de l'entraînement Chad avait lancé un pavé dans la marre. Un coéquipier de Carlos, un dénommé Robbie fils de Robin des Bois, l'avait prit par les épaules pour le féliciter pour ce super entraînement, Chad excédé que le fils de Cruella D'Enfer brille encore une fois à sa place, lança :

"Robbie tu ne devrais pas trop le toucher, c'est qu'une sale pédale !"

Robbie s'écarta de Carlos interloqué et fixa tour à tour Carlos et Chad, qui se fixé du regards, du venin plein les yeux, le garçon tentait de démêler le vrai du faux. Carlos rompis le contact en rangeant ses affaires et murmura :

"La ferme Chad."

"Pardon ? Est-ce que tu viens de manquer de respect à ton Capitaine ?" il s'approcha dangereusement de Carlos, le fit basculer et le claqua contre son casier en le prenant par la gorge. Le garçon de l'Île tentait de se défaire de cette emprise qui lui coupait le souffle. "Qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ? Me frapper ? Mais mec tu as pu ton connard de meilleur ami pour t'aider et t'es qu'une sale tafiole !"

"Eh Molo Chad !" tenta l'un des membres de l'équipe, un certain Denis, le fils d'une des soeurs d'Ariel.

Chad lâcha Carlos et se dirigea vers son sac où il sorti le journal intime de Carlos.

"Vous voulez voir le vrai visage de votre coéquipier ? Allons y... voyons voir... hmmm.. à oui ! '31 Août : je repense encore à ma nuit avec lui, parfois il me manque et je rêve de lui, je rêve que ses doigts fins me transpercent et me fasse renaître, je rêve de sa bouche contre la mienne, je rêve de son poids sur mon sexe...' tu veux que je continue Carlos où tu vas te mettre à te toucher devant nous ?"

Les vestiaires étaient totalement silencieux, tout le monde regardait Carlos avec étonnement et désolation. Carlos avait honte, tellement honte, et il était si triste, se faire outter par Chad était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Est-ce que ses coéquipiers allaient être compréhensifs ? Il se rendit bien vite compte que non.

"C'est vrai Carlos ? T'es un PD ?" cracha avec dégoût Denis. Que pouvait répondre Carlos à ça ? Il baissa la tête et se contenta de ranger le reste de ses affaires pour partir au plus vite de cette ambiance malsaine.

"Pas si vite D'Enfer !" siffla Chad en lui prenant le bras. "Les gars on va montrer à ce connard ce que c'est d'être un homme !"

Carlos eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'un poing massif s'écroula sur sa joue, il posa une main sur cette dernière, et un autre coup dans les côtes lui coupa la respiration, il tenta une nouvelle fois de prendre son sac pour partir en courant, mais quelqu'un prit son bagage et l'envoya voler dans le mur adjacent, tout le contenu du sac se répandit par terre. Il se tenait les côtes et il tentait de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait mais un violent coup dans la hanche le fit vaciller et il tomba net sur le sol.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps son calvaire dura, il mit son cerveau en mode off, et tenta de balayer dans sa tête toutes les choses qui le rendait heureux, pour tenir, pour que ça soit moins douloureux. À un moment les agressions se stoppèrent. on le prit par les cheveux pour le redresser, c'était Chad, il lui cracha au visage avant de lui dire :

"Bien sûr mon petit chien galeux pas un mot, ni au coach, ni à personne, sinon j'irais tout raconter à ta copine et au Royaume tout entier. Oh tu pleures ? Mais mon gars on est tes coéquipiers, imagine ce que te feront les gens qui ne te connaissent pas ? En tout cas tu chlingues, et il est hors de questions que tu viennes nous regarder sous la douche, alors : dégage espèce de sale pervers !" et il le relâcha contre le sol.

Carlos rampa jusqu'à son sac, y rangea son contenu qui s'était répandu sur le sol de manière aléatoire, il voulait juste sortir d'ici. Il pressa le pas comme jamais pour rentrer dans son dortoir, il voulait juste se laver, et se cacher du monde. Il se sentait sali et trahi, ses larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues en torrents.

Il balança son sac et prit un bain, où il continua de pleurer pendant une bonne vingtaines de minutes, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant mal psychologiquement. Il voulait arrêter de voir tourner en boucle dans sa tête le visage de Chad se moquer de lui, il voulait arrêter de sentir les coups de ses coéquipier sur lui, il prit son rasoir et se coupa l'avant bras à deux endroits, au moins il pouvait contrôler une douleurs physique. Lorsqu'il réalisa la quantité de sang qui coulait dans son bain, il prit un linge et essuya son bras. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse : il n'allait pas laisser Chad et deux / trois gugus gagner. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Il soigna sa plaie, enfila un pyjama confortable et se blottit dans son lit. Il discuta un peu avec Camarade, la présence du petit chien était tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir.

Les semaines qui suivirent fûrent des plus rudes pour Carlos, c'était comme si il était de retour sur l'Île de l'Oublie, lorsque celle ci était encore cloisonnée. Il s'étonnait même très souvent d'être choqué de tant de méchanceté alors qu'il avait été élevé précisément dans ce genre d'ambiance. Il ne mangeait presque plus, et son poids chutait autant que son moral, ses seuls moments de 'détente' étaient quand il se mutiler le soir avant de se coucher. Il prenait toujours soins de s'entailler à des endroits non visibles, mais c'était compliqué de tout cacher quand Jane voulait avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, non il ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

Les fins d'entraînements été de plus en violentes, et pour cause sa perte de poids et sa dépression ne faisait que chuter son palmarès dans les différents sports de l'équipe. Quand ils n'étaient pas des brutes finies, ses coéquipiers faisaient semblant de ne rien voir, personne ne prenait sa défense, même pas Robbie avec qui il s'entendait si bien. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et il se dit que c'était le moment pour lui d'être honnête avec tout le monde. Il se fit la réflexion, qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester dans l'équipe après tout, il passa donc d'abord dans le bureau du coach pour lui dire qu'il souhaitait quitter l'équipe car il avait bien trop de travail, et il devait rejoindre Jane après. Si il lui disait pour son homosexualité, il n'aurait pu à avoir peur de Chad après tout.

Il lui avait donné rendez vous au Tales Coffee, un petit café réputé en ville pour leur nombreux breuvages chauds et froids. Jane avait prit un unicorn latte, et lui un caramel macchiato, son seul repas de la journée. Jane savait qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis plusieurs mois, leur relation en pâtissée, mais elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Carlos, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Elle lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage. Il se sentit mieux à son contact.

"Ecoute Jane. J'ai pas été super sympa et présent avec toi récemment, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose qui est vraiment extrêmement difficile pour moi, et j'espère que tu seras toujours mon amie après ça." il prit une grande inspiration "Jane, je suis gay."

Un silence se fit, Carlos était tremblant. Jane lâcha sa prise sur la main de Carlos, et eu pour unique réponse un simple "Oh", un "oh" neutre, qui ne laissait absolument pas transparaître ce qu'elle ressentait. Carlos prit cela comme un rejet et tenta de faire amende honorable.

"Jane. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ici. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. C'est tellement compliqué pour moi, j'ai du mal à le vivre. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es une de mes meilleures amies. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie." dit il les larmes aux yeux. Elle restait silencieuse. "Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile à vivre pour moi, plus que tu ne le crois, j'aimerai changé, mais c'est au fond de moi, et je ne peux pas continuer à ne pas être honnête avec la personne la plus gentille, loyale et accomplie que je connaisse. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jane.", toujours pas de réponse de l'intéressé "Je t'en supplis Jane..." dit il en tentant de lui reprendre la main.

Elle porta son café à sa bouche, bu une gorgé, posa le gobelet et se leva. Carlos cru qu'il allait mourir sur place, il prit son visage dans ses mains prêt à fondre en larme. C'était un fiasco, un cauchemar. Il sentit une main sur son épaule : Jane. Elle se mis à sa hauteur, lui prit les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis heureuse que tu m'en ai parlé Carlos. Écoute... Je voyais bien que tu étais au bout du rouleau en ce moment, tu m'as beaucoup inquiété. Je t'avoue que ça ne sera pas facile pour moi..." elle réprima un sanglot "Tu es toute ma vie Carlos, j'ai tout découvert grâce à toi, et je t'aime... tellement ! Mais tu as été honnête, et j'apprécie cette qualité plus que toutes les autres." Il ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes et de stupéfaction, elle le prit dans ses bras. "Ça va pas être facile pour moi Carlos, laisse moi un peu de temps d'accord ?", et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Une petite lumière au fond de lui avait jailli, ça c'était passé comme dans un rêve avec Jane, et il regretta de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, elle promit, bien sûr, de garder le secret.

Il fût encore plus heureux quand il reçu une invitation de la part de Jafar pour Noël, il ne le passerait pas seul dans sa chambre à Auradon Prep.

Jafar avait, en effet, invité le Core Four ainsi que leur parents pour le réveillon de Noël dans le Bazar Jafar sur l'Île, Cruella n'avait bien sûr pas daigné venir, puisqu'elle était en talasso et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait fêter une fête stupide. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié Carlos. Le Bazar s'était grandement enrichi suite à l'abolition de la barrière magique : la noblesse d'Auradon y venait pour chiner des « pièces » qu'ils estimaient « chic & design ». Jafar était ravie de leur vendre des bibelots à des prix exorbitants, et avait augmenté son chiffre d'affaire de 200% en quelques mois du jamais vu !

Le père de Jay avait réalisé une tajine au poulet et aux raisins pour les festivités, la Méchante Reine s'empifra plus que de raison tout en disant à Evie de faire attention à sa ligne. Jay et Jafar parlaient affaires, puisque le garçon aux cheveux longs avait prit spécialité commerce à l'Université, il conseillait donc son père dans son business. Carlos avait retrouvé l'appétit et s'assurait de donner les carcasses à moitié pleine de poulet à son chien. Mal nourissait sa mère, qui était toujours un lézard, en lui donnant des morceaux de pois chiche et de raisin sec. C'était leur premier vrai Noël sur l'Ïle et ça donnait du baume au cœur de chacun.

Plus tard dans la soirée le Core Four abandonnèrent le Bazar pour se diriger vers le port fluvial où ils adoraient traîner lorsqu'ils habitaient encore sur l'Île. Il était minuit, ils étaient assis sur un ponton du port, les jambes balançant dans le vides, une brise fraîche de Décembre balayant leur joues rosé. Jay ne semblait pourtant pas affecté par ce vent glacé puisqu'il portait seulement une doudoune sans manches, et pour cause il avait amené avec lui de l'Arak maison fabriqué par son père, un alcool à 40 degré qui pour sûr l'avait réchauffé. La boisson était désormais entre les mains de Carlos qui grelottait dans un manteau en fausse fourrure rouge vif, et qui semblait 'légèrement éméché', il se tenait à un poteau du ponton, en face de lui, comme si il avait peur que celui ci s'écroule. Evie était emmitouflé dans une cape en tweed bleu canard, et posait sa tête sur Mal dans une veste en cuir ceintrée mauve. Tous regardez l'horizon, la lune se répandait sur l'eau tel des éclats d'argent sur les légères vagues du soir.

L'Île avait bien changé depuis leur départ, et pour cause : l'ouverture de la barrière avait lancé une mode autour de l'Île de l'Oublie qui s'était gentrifiée de manière exponentielle, tous les habitants d'Auradon voulait une propriété "exotique" sur l'Île "la plus mystérieuse du Royaume". On se bousculait donc pour y acheter des propriétés en ruines et à des prix modéré qu'on retapait en maison de vacances ou en chambres d'hôtes. Il fallait juste voir ce qu'était devenu le port pluviale : avant on y traînait pas à minuit, sauf si on était un méchant ou un enfant de méchant assez important dans l'histoire pour ne pas se faire emmerder, voler, ou tabasser, (voilà pourquoi le Core Four n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes). Maintenant on pouvait s'y balader en couple à minuit tranquillement. Même les commerces aux alentours avait changés, par exemple le repaires de cafards qu'étaient le Fish & Chips d'Ursula c'était transformé en un restaurant gastronomique spécialisé dans les produits de la mer, modestement nommé "Maison Ursula". Les quatres amis le regard perdu dans le vide semblaient réaliser que la barrière été définitivement dissoute. Une voix les sortis de leurs réflexions socio-économiques.

"On m'a prévenu que 4 jeunes gens avec des coupes de cheveux plus que discutables squattaient le port. J'étais sûr que c'était vous."

"Bonjour Madame la Maire !" fit Jay en retirant son bonnet tel un chapeau haut de forme.

"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !" fit elle en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, son regard se posa sur Carlos complètement saoul. "Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien le petit chiot ?" pour seul réponse le fils de Cruella D'Enfer se mit à vomir tout son estomac dans la mer en dessous de lui. Jay lui prit la bouteille des mains.

"Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir Carlos !" fit Jay amusé. Le blond tenta de lui reprendre l'alcool des mains, mais celle ci fût intercepté par Uma, il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur son meilleur ami, bloqué par son bras. Le fils de Jafar, assis en tailleur le calla sur ses cuisses et lui caressa les cheveux. "Dors mec, c'est bon pour c'que t'as."

"Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la Reine d'Auradon ici bas, sans son Beninounet, dans notre charmante bourgade ?" demande Uma faussement solennelle.

"Le père de Jay a fait un repas pour Noël. VK's only. On voulait se retrouver un peu entre nous." répondit la souveraine aux cheveux violets.

"Et toi Uma ? Tu n'as rien fait pour le réveillon ?" demanda Evie.

"Vous connaissez ma mère... J'ai beau lui avoir permis d'avoir un commerce des plus branché elle me méprise toujours autant. Elle estime que je ne suis qu'une sous-fifre du Royaume depuis que j'ai accepté d'être Bourg-mestre ici." le regard d'Uma se perdit dans l'étendue maritime, la main de Mal vint s'appuyer sur la sienne.

"T'es pas rien Uma." cette dernière eu un faible sourire. Ce moment des plus solennel fut interrompu par un bruit guttural.

"Et merde !" fit Jay

"QUOI ?!" répondirent elles à l'unisson

"Carlos m'a gerbé dessus".

Carlos était effectivement en train de se tenir les côtes et de vomir le reste de son dîner sur le pantalon de Jay. Uma les invita chez elle, dans le restaurant de sa mère, afin que Jay se nettoie, que Carlos dessaoule, et que les filles se réchauffent. Ils finirent la nuit dans le salon "lounge" du restaurant, à manger des tempura de crevettes, boire du thé chaud et se remémorer leur souvenirs de l'Île. C'était définitivement le meilleur Noël de chacun d'entre eux, y compris Uma. Vers les 4h du matin, Evie & Mal rentrèrent ensemble, dormir chez la Méchante Reine, tandis que Jay rentrait au Bazar Jafar avec un Carlos titubant et à moitié endormi sous le bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Jay cala Carlos entre lui et le mur de la bâtisse pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Alors qu'il cherchait ses clés, Carlos encore étourdis par l'alcool et terriblement excité par la présence de son meilleur ami tout contre son corps, lui caressa la joue. Jay le regarda incrédule. Carlos lui captura les lèvres tendrement, et lui dit :

"Je t'aime Jay." ça y est il l'avait dit. Il y eut un silence où ils se regardèrent, là, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil pointés le bout de leur nez. Jay finit par dire :

"Moi aussi je t'aime mon pote, mais là t'es pas étanche, allez on va dormir." fit il amusé en ouvrant la porte. Il n'avait pas compris.

Carlos était ce genre de personnes nées un 1er Janvier, il avait toujours sût que c'était pour ça que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, elle lui répétait sans cesse depuis sa naissance "Tu te rends compte à cause de toi j'ai loupé la meilleure soirée mondaine du nouvel an 1999 !". Il s'était demandé un millions de fois comment une soirée pouvait être mondaine et géniale sur l'Île. Certe le Clos D'Enfer, leur demeure, était somptueuse comparé à la majorité des propriétés de l'Ïle, mais il ne fallait pas non plus abusé. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Carlos était ravie que le Nouvel An tombe le jour de son anniversaire, sa mère l'oubliant tant de fois, il avait l'impression que les feux d'artifices au loin sur Auradon étaient spécialement tirés pour lui. En grandissant il pouvait bien sûr compter sur ses amis pour ne pas l'oublier, et pour crier "Joyeux Anniversaire Carlos !" au lieu de "Bonne Année" à la fin du célèbre décompte. Cette année là, ne dérogea pas à la règle, même si Mal était partie rejoindre Ben sur Auradon pour une réception officielle pour le Nouvel An, ses deux autres amis étaient présents. Uma, en sa qualité de Maire de l'Île avait organisé un lancé de lampion pour le Nouvel An, c'est ainsi que Jay, Evie, et Carlos se retrouvèrent sur le toit du Bazar Jafar, en pyjama, emmitouflés dans des grosses couvertures, à regarder simultanément les feux d'artifices Auradonesque, et les Lampions de L'Île virevolter dans les airs. Evie avait réalisé un gâteau à la pistache pour son jeune ami, ce qui lui avait value tout un tas de remontrance de sa mère : "Si tu en mange ne serait-ce que 100 grammes tu vas mettre au moins un mois à l'éliminer" avait dit la Méchante Reine.

" 5...4...3...2...1... BON ANNIVERSAIRE CARLOS !"

"Vous êtes naze !" dit le birthday boy tout sourire. Jay déboucha une bouteille de Champagne.

"Allez mon gars t'es majeur maintenant ! Déjà 18 ans ! Tu as le droit de boire cette excellente cuvée Château Tangleton !"

"Y'a même pas de château à Tangleton !" dit il en acceptant le mug en métal rempli du breuvage pétillant. Evie porta le gâteau orné d'une bougie unique devant les yeux de son ami.

"Fait un voeu Carlosito !"

Le blond regarda un instant les lumières au loin, puis ferma les yeux avant de soufflé sa bougie. _"Qu'il m'aime." _pensa t'il.

Carlos fût apaisé quand il rentra à Auradon Prep pour les cours. Non seulement il avait passé d'excellentes vacances entouré de ses amis, mais en plus il avait réussit à dire ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait. Certe ce dernier n'avait absolument pas compris la nuance dans son "je t'aime" mettant ça sur le coup de l'alcool, et aussi sur sa croyance que Carlos était 100% hétérosexuel, ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais le fils de Cruella D'Enfer l'avait dit, il avait pu l'embrasser de nouveau et il se sentait revivre.

Même si les jours suivants Noël furent purement amicals, le blond en profita au maximum. Jay lui avait manqué, et pas que parce que son corps, lui manquait. Non Jay, c'était avant tout son frère, son ami de toujours, des habitudes, de la complicité, des soirées jeux vidéos, des orgies de bouffes à 1h du matin, c'était tout ça qui lui manquait. Il avait pu également profité de Mal et Evie, qui, même si elles étaient toutes proches géographiquement avait des emplois du temps de ministres qui ne leur permettaient pas de voir le blond aussi souvent qu'elles le voulaient. C'est le coeur remplis d'amour qu'il retourna donc en cours ce matin là, après avoir conté le récits des fêtes de fin d'années dans son journal intime.

Il ne fût même pas chiffonné quand le coach lui dit qu'il devait continuer les entraînements malgré sa demande de démission. Car forcément Chad Charmant Jr n'avait trouvé aucunes recrues pour le Tournoi pendant les vacances : il s'était vanté pendant 3 semaines auprès d'Audrey, avant les vacances de Noël, que ses parents l'emmener fêter le réveillon sur une Île au soleil et qu'il pouvait l'y emmener. Ce à quoi Harry Crochet avait répondu que, lui, son père était Capitaine et avait son propre bateau alors il pouvait l'emmener où elle voulait. Nouvelle tentative ratée de reconquête d'Audrey, et total absence de Chad pendant les vacances.

Alors qu'il se changer dans les vestiaires, un Chad furieux et sournoi entra dans la pièce, l'entraînement avait été particulièrement horrible ce jour là.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Les mecs vous n'allez jamais en croire vos yeux, figurez vous que ce vieux chien galeux de Carlos D'Enfer a voulu nous quitter. Vous vous rendez compte que ce connard voulait nous mettre dans la merde pour le championnat ? Non D'Enfer ça ne va pas du tout ça. Tu sais que tu vas devoir être puni ! À ton avis : Comment Jane va réagir en sachant que la bite qu'elle suce va dans des endroits reluisant de merde ? »

S'en fut définitivement trop pour Carlos, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'avantage : Jane savait.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle penserait ? Déjà Jane SAIT où je met ma bite désormais, et tu sais ce qu'elle dirait ? Qu'elle préfère mille fois mieux me sucer moi et ma bite d'homo, que ta bite dégueulasse couverte de toutes les mycoses vaginales des meufs que tu t'es tapé parce qu'Audrey 'veut plus de toi ! »

C'était la première fois que Carlos avait autant de courage, il le regretta bien vite : Chad le traina par les cheveux jusqu'aux douches communes, sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces comme d'habitude, puis immobilisa Carlos au sol, il baissa son short de sport, sortit son pénis et le mis sous le nez du fils de Cruella D'Enfer.

"Bah va z'y Carlos ! Puisque tu connais aussi bien ma bite : Suce !" Carlos tentait de s'extirper de là. "Allez espèce de petite salope !" fit il avec véhémence, il claqua la tête du jeune homme sur le carrelage, et il fourra son membre dans la bouche du jeune garçon. Carlos avait envie de mourir, il se sentait sali, souillé. "C'est bien ma petite pute !" disait, rêveur, Chad en appuyant sur la tête du garçon les yeux fermés. Carlos profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour pousser son capitaine et s'enfuir vers la porte, il fût trop lent et le Prince Charmant Jr le traina par les pieds. « T'as tenté de faire quoi là sale pédale ? »

Carlos essayait de ramper du mieux qu'il pu vers la porte, mais c'était sans compter la pression surhumaine que le fils de Cendrillon exerçait sur lui. Ce dernier, hors de lui et incontrôlable, baissa le short du jeune garçon, et le viola sur le carrelage froid des douches. Il maintenait sa prise sur le corps du garçon pour qu'il reste bien au sol, et avait plaqué son autre main sur la bouche de ce dernier car il criait trop à son goût. Carlos hurlait, il souffrait autant physiquement que mentalement, il se sentait mourir. Il pensa à ses amis, il fut heureux de se dire que son dernier souvenir avec eux fût ce Noël et cette anniversaire parfait, et d'un sens c'est ce qui lui permettait de tenir sous les coups de butoir de Chad.

Quand le Capitaine eu terminé ses sévisses, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « J'espère que tu as bien compris la leçon avorton. Maintenant t'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, sinon je dirais à tout le monde que tu m'as violé. À ton avis entre une pédale et un prince ils croiront qui ? »

Ce soir là, Carlos se demanda encore comment la vie pouvait basculer du tout au tout en l'espace de si peu de temps. Ce matin il était heureux, plein de vie, et optimiste, et ce soir il avait juste envie de mourir et de brûler son corps. Il avait tellement pleuré sur le chemin du retour qu'il n'arrivait plus à le faire de retour dans son dortoir, il se contenta de contempler dans le miroir de sa salle de bain les hématomes et ecchymoses, qui parsemaient son corps, autant que ses tâches de rousseurs le faisait sur son visage. Il soupira quand il vit un énorme bleu sur sa joue, qui s'était sûrement fait quand Chad lui avait claqué la tête contre le sol, s'étendre et se noircir à vu d'oeil, comment allait-il pouvoir cacher ça ?

La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider c'était Audrey, parce que non seulement depuis sa période Queen of Mean, elle s'était évertué à faire le bien autour d'elle et à aider son prochain, enchaînant les collectes de fonds, le bénévolats dans les associations, les cours de soutiens etc.. Mais également parce qu'elle en connaissait plus qu'un rayon sur les produits de beauté et c'est exactement ce dont Carlos avait besoin. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment adjacent. A peine la porte ouverte qu'il s'engouffra dans la pièce rose pastel.

"Audrey faut absolument que cette conversation reste entre nous, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu poses de questions. J'ai besoin de tes services pour cacher : ça." dit il en lui montrant sa joue saillante.

"Oh mince Carlos ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Audrey, j'ai dis pas de questions." soupira t'il.

Audrey s'écrasa, et sortie ses cartons de maquillages. Elle lui tendit un flacon de fond de teint ainsi qu'un beauty blender. Carlos, le récipient et la petite éponge entre les mains fît une mine perplexe.

"Tu ne sais pas comment ça s'utilise c'est ça ?

"Non..." avoua t'il

"Bon allez installe toi je vais t'apprendre."

Il s'installa sur sa coiffeuse, et elle lui montra dans le miroir la magie du maquillage. En plein floutage de la substance teinté sur la peau du jeune garçon elle tenta :

"Carlos tu réalises que j'en sais déjà beaucoup trop là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as un problème ? C'est ta rupture avec Jane qui te met dans un état comme ça ? Tu as des ennuies ?"

Il soupira, devait-il lui dire ou non ? La fille de la Belle au Bois Dormant avait grandis avec Chad, elle allait l'étriper si elle savait.

"Je vais bien Audrey. Je me suis juste cogné en faisant de la merde tout à l'heure à l'entraînement."

Il avait opté pour le mensonge. Ce soir là devant le miroir de la chambre d'Audrey il se dit que le fond de teint était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait le temps que son bleus se soigne. C'était un beau mensonge.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Secrets

Le lendemain Carlos pensait vraiment que le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu la veille l'avait vraiment rendu malade, et pour cause : il était cloué au lit avec la grippe. Il le savait : avec aucuns joueurs en remplacement dans l'équipe : Chad allait le massacrer la prochaine fois qu'il le voyait. Pour le moment il se contentait d'être soulagé de pouvoir rester au lit même pour une journée, et de manger des pots de glace à la pistache, son parfum préféré, pour faire baisser la fièvre, tout en regardant des séries sur Netflix avec son petit chien.

De son côté Audrey, voulant sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, menait sa petite enquête pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien amené de tel bleus sur le corps du fils de Cruella D'Enfer. "On ne se cogne pas au point d'avoir le visage bleu" pensa t elle toute la nuit.

Elle alla tout d'abord voir Jane, est-ce que la fille de la Bonne Fée avait eu un regain de violence post-rupture ? Elle sut bien vite que non. Même si ils s'étaient séparés, la petite brune lui assura que les deux ex amants été resté en excellents termes. Preuve de leur courtoisie : ils se faisaient une à deux fois par mois une soirée ciné tous les deux, et déjeunait régulièrement ensemble à la pause du midi. Elle n'évoqua, bien sûr, pas la raison de leur rupture auprès d'Audrey, elle avait promis de garder le secret, et elle avait trop de respect envers Carlos pour le trahir. Elle congédia Audrey en lui disant qu'elle avait cours, mais qu'elle serait ravie d'être tenue au courant de sa petite enquête : après tout elle était très amie avec le fils de Cruella D'Enfer et si il avait un problème elle serait ravie d'aider.

Qu'avait dit le blond déjà ? Qu'il s'était cogné à l'entraînement ? La fille d'Aurore connaissait Chad, le capitaine de l'équipe, et pour cause : elle avait grandit avec lui ! Elle savait que, parfois, le fils de Cendrillon pouvait être dans l'abus, faisait-il des entraînements beaucoup trop intensif pour le petit gabarit qu'était Carlos ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle ! Elle le retrouva alors qu'il sortait de sa classe de "Généalogie : Les Grandes Lignées d'Auradon".

"Chad ! J'ai à te parler"

Lorsqu'il vit la fille du Prince Philippe, son coeur rata un battement : Audrey avait-elle enfin retrouvé la raison ? Réalisé t'elle enfin qu'une immondice tel que Harry Crochet, n'était pas à la hauteur de sa grande stature de Prince Charmant Junior ? Franchement le fils d'un Capitaine c'était bas de classe ! Il gonfla les muscles et s'avança vers elle remplit de confiance.

"Audrey mon coeur, bien sûr que je veux me remettre avec toi !" s'écria t'il. Elle le regarda avec un air sceptique.

"Non mais t'y est pas du tout là. Je viens pas te parler de ça." répliqua t elle agacée. Tout l'éclat de Chad s'éteignit tel un coup de vent sur des paillettes. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, sans doute car il avait le coeur brisé pour la millième fois, elle enchaîna "Je voulais savoir... Vos entraînements pour le Tournoi, ne sont ils pas un peu trop... extrêmes ? Genre vous faites quelques choses de très poussé ou pas ?" Chad s'appuya sur son casier et la regarda avec un air qu'il pensait charmeur, et pointa du doigt son biceps qui pendouillait tel une omelette trop cuite.

"Tu vois ça Audrey chérie, ce sont des heures et des heures d'entraînement pour être le meilleur et le plus fort. Tout simplement pour avoir une stature de Champion de Tournoi ! Ce que, bien évidement, je suis !" dit-il plein d'assurance.

Nouveau regard perplexe de la part d'Audrey, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant.

"Okay. J'ai pas de doute sur tes motivations à remporter le Tournoi cette année, et j'ai conscience des efforts qu'il faut pour avoir un bon niveau, mais tu devrais y aller molo. J'ai vu Carlos hier il avait par l'air d'aller bien." Chad se figea.

Après qu'Audrey soit parti, le cerveau de Chad tourna à plein régime. "Alors comme ça D'Enfer avait ouvert sa grande bouche ?" pensa t'il. Il était hors de question qu'un enfant de méchant le décrédibilise et surtout pas auprès d'Audrey ! Il pressa le pas, déterminer à en découdre avec le petit blond. Il savait qu'il pouvait le trouver dans son dortoir puisque le garçon n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il entra sans frapper, vérouilla la porte derrière lui et se rua vers un Carlos paniqué assis sur son lit. Il prit le jeune garçon par les cheveux et lui claqua la tête contre le sol, le bloquant de tout son poids. Camarade se mit à aboyer et tenta de mordre le bras de Chad. Le fils de Cendrillon prit le petit chien et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Carlos hurla.

"NON ! Je t'en supplis ne fait pas de mal à Camarade !" dit il les larmes aux yeux en voyant son ami poilu atterrir inerte sur le sol.

"Tu savais pas fermer ta gueule espèce d'enfoiré ?"

"J'ai rien dit je te jure !" il tentait de se débattre, "Camarade ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?" cria t'il en larmes en direction de son petit chien qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Chad lui mis une droite, l'assommant un peu plus.

"TU VAS LA FERMER TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS ÉTÉ DIRE À AUDREY FILS DE PUTE ?"

Carlos réalisa : merde ! Elle avait parlé. Il en voulut l'espace de quelques instants à la fille de la Belle au Bois Dormant, avant de se dire qu'il s'était mis lui même dans cette situation en lui demandant de l'aide. Qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Chad était hors de lui ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

"TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE LEUR FAIS AUX PETITES PUTES MOUCHARDES DANS TON GENRE ?"

"Chad je t'en supplie Arrête ! Camarade a besoin d'..."

Le Prince Charmant Junior le frappa au visage si fort que son cerveau s'embrouilla. Il se mis à le rouer de coups, quand le fils de Cruella fût suffisamment "docile" il le viola au milieu de la pièce. Carlos se contentait de fixer le corps de son chien au loin, priant pour qu'il soit en vie, il ne voulait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'était entrain de lui infliger son capitaine d'équipe. Après un temps qui parut terriblement long pour Carlos, Chad se détacha de lui, il prit le visage de son cadet entre les mains et souffla :

« T'as intérêt de venir ce soir à l'entraînement sac à merde. Sinon la prochaine fois : j'égorge ton petit chien devant tes yeux. Et oui ! je m'en bats absolument les couilles que tu sois soit disant malade. 18h pile, sinon Camarade crève dans mes mains dès demain, je me ferais un plaisir de lui tordre son joli petit cou de clébar. »

Chad sorti de la pièce, Carlos rampa jusqu'à Camarade. Il prit le frêle corps de son petit chien entre les mains : il fut soulagé de l'entendre respirer. Il serra son chétif animal tout contre lui, embrassa son pelage, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Je suis désolé mon bébé" sanglota t il.

Il avait eu si peur de le perdre. Camarade était plus qu'un simple animal de compagnie, c'était son ami, son confident, sa dose de soleil dans les jours sombres, celui qui lui avait permis de traverser tout ça. Dans quelques heures il y avait l'entraînement, il avait entendu Chad, et il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse davantage de mal à son petit bébé, il fallait qu'il y aille. Camarade ouvrit doucement les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des séquelles de sa chute, il était juste un peu sonné. Carlos le cala dans son panier avec une petite couverture au dessus de lui, l'embrassa, et lui promis que tout irait bien désormais. Il prenait conscience d'une chose : lui vivant, jamais Chad ne le laisserait tranquille, et cette pensée fit son chemin dans sa tête. Il se regarda dans le reflets de sa fenêtre et réalisa à quel point il était en lambeaux autant physiquement que mentalement.

Camarade était le point faible de Carlos, le fait que l'on s'attaque à son petit chien avait provoqué un déclic en lui : Il n'avait plus envie de cette vie, il ne voulait plus qu'on fasse de mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Juste avant de partir à l'entraînement il regarda une dernière fois son ami poilu endormi dans son panier douillet. "Quelqu'un s'occupera forcément de lui après que je ne sois plus là" pensa t'il. Il se dit ce soir là, qu'au moins si il partait : ça serait son dernier entraînement. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Carlos était groggy par non seulement son agression, mais également par la fièvre et les médicaments qu'il avait prit dans la journée. Il arriva dans les vestiaires : vides. Chad apparu, seul et déterminé. Si il était en retard il allait vraiment se faire défoncer, pourtant il n'était que 17h48 sur sa montre.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas D'Enfer tu n'es pas en retard, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'entraînement. Tu vois tu peux être un bon toutou parfois ! Je pense que toi et moi on a pas fini notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure."

Carlos, abattu par la fièvre se mit déjà à pleurer.

"Je t'en supplis Chad arrête, je suis malade."

"Je crois que tu as pas très bien compris qu'il te fallait une autorisation pour parler ici." siffla Chad.

Ce dernier chopa le jeune garçon par la capuche, le traîna jusque dans les douches, et le jeta contre le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et alluma le pommeau de la douche en plein dans son visage. Carlos était entrain de se noyer, il pouvait sentir l'eau couler dans ses poumons, il étouffé.

"Alors comme ça t'es malade petit PD ? Ça te fais pas du bien cette petite douche ?"

Il stoppa l'eau, Carlos pu reprendre un peu de ses esprits.

"Chad s'il te plaît..." tenta t il à bout de souffle.

"Mais... FERME. TA. PUTAIN. DE. GUEULE." Il claqua la tête du jeune homme sur le sol, au son de chaques syllabes qu'il prononçait.

La vision de Carlos se troubla. Il ne savait pas si c'était dût à la fatigue, les médicaments, la fièvre, ou tout simplement le fait qu'il avait renoncé à se battre, mais il se sentait partir sous les coups d'un Chad hors de lui. Le fils de Cendrillon enchaînait les poings et les coups de pieds, il avait décidé que ce soir, Carlos serait le punching ball de toutes ses frustrations. Pour lui : le jeune homme avait été trop loin en mêlant son seul véritable amour, Audrey, à ça. Il était surtout furieux qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour cette raclure de Carlos D'Enfer et même pas pour lui ! Carlos avait tellement mis son cerveau en mode off qu'il ne ressentait même plus rien, il se dit que si il mourrait sous les coups de Chad, au moins il n'aurait pas à le faire lui même. Il sentit sa respiration se couper, sa vision était de plus en plus terne. Il pensa une dernière fois à Camarade, à ses amis, à Jay, il les aimait tellement fort, mais il n'était pas assez courageux pour cette vie. Il ne sentit bientôt plus rien du tout, et pour cause : ses yeux s'étaient fermés.

Au bout de 10 minutes après qu'il est lâché le corps du blond, Chad, réalisa que ce dernier ne bougeait plus, il paniqua, merde... il avait été trop fort ! Et comment justifier sa présence dans les vestiaires alors qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir entraînement ? Il s'alarma encore plus lorsqu'il vit une flaque de sang se former autour du corps du jeune homme. Il l'avait tué ? Son statut princier ne devait pas être relié à une telle histoire, c'est donc comme un lâche que Chad Charmant Junior s'enfuit des douches des vestiaires, laissant un Carlos immobile sur le sol.

Jane, intriguée par ses échanges avec Audrey aujourd'hui, attendait avec cette dernière devant le dortoir fermé de Carlos, prêtes à lui sortir les vers du nez. Elles trouvaient ça hallucinant qu'il est souhaité sortir avec la grippe, Jane trouvait ça d'autant plus bizarre car Carlos était connu pour être quelqu'un de particulièrement casanier.. Au bout d'une heure, Audrey proposa de le chercher sur le campus. Elles allèrent à la bibliothèque, pas de traces du blond. Le réfectoire ? Pas plus de chance. Jane proposa d'aller faire un tour au stade, peut être avait il souhaité courir un peu ? Elles se dirigèrent vers le tournoi d'entraînement, la porte des vestiaires était ouverte et il y avait de la lumière, c'était déjà prometteur. Jane entra, Audrey sur les talons.

"Carlos ? T'es là ?" cria Jane. Pas de réponses.

"Je vais aller voir dans le local matériels, essayes les douches, il t'en voudra pas si tu le vois tout nu..." proposa Audrey

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de la remise, la fille de la Belle au Bois Dormant entendit un cris d'horreur retentir depuis les douches. Elle rejoint la fille de la Bonne Fée, et constata avec effroi la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux : Carlos était allongé au sol, couvert de plaies et d'ecchymoses, baignant dans son propre sang, inerte. Jane était en état de choc dans un coin de la pièce, les chaussures couvertes du sang de son ex petit ami, immobile et muette. Audrey prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du corps de Carlos, elle prit son poignet entre ses doigts fins. Elle soupira de soulagement : elle sentait un léger pouc battre sous la peau diaphane du jeune homme.

"Il est vivant Jane. Il faut appeler les secours."

Jane était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, beaucoup trop terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Audrey s'approcha d'elle, et la fit sortir de la pièce. Elle installa la brune sur un banc du vestiaire. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, lui prit les mains. et lui dit :

"Hey ma poulette. Ça va aller ! Il respire encore, on va le sauver. Tout vas bien d'accord ?"

Jane acquiesça en silence. Audrey se releva et appela les secours. Après qu'elle eut raccroché elle pensa à une chose : il fallait prévenir le trio, et surtout la Reine d'Auradon.

Quatre ambulances et quatre heures après l'appelle d'Audrey, tout le monde s'était retrouvé à l'Hôpital. Mal, Evie, Ben, Jay, Audrey, Harry, Uma, et même la Belle et la Bête avaient patienté ensemble dans le couloir froid du Centre Hospitalier de Auradon City. Jane avait été soignée pour un état de choc émotionnelle et était rentrée dans son dortoir avec l'aide de Doug, sa copine de chambre promis de prendre soin d'elle. Le fils de Simplet en avait profité pour récupérer Camarade dans la chambre de Carlos, afin de s'occuper de lui pendant sa convalescence.

Le médecin de garde venait de finir la longue description du bilan médicale qu'il avait réalisé avec ses confrères, auprès du groupe d'amis. Parmis la liste interminable de ses symptômes, la seule chose que tout le monde avait retenue est que Carlos était dans le coma. Les visites étaient en principes terminées puisqu'il était passé 20h, mais au vu de la stature de l'entourage du patient, et de la pression de la Bête, 2 visites de 5 minutes avait été accordé à l'ensemble du groupe. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord : Audrey y allait en premier, elle l'avait trouvé et donc c'était normal qu'elle veuille le voir. Mal et Evie avait ,quand à elles, demandé à Jay d'y aller, elles ne se sentaient pas assez forte pour voir leur ami comme ça, le fils de Jafar était beaucoup plus fort psychologiquement qu'elles et il serait ainsi plus à même de juger si elles le supporterai visuellement ou non dans les prochains jour.

On avait bien sûr passé des heures à essayer de contacter Cruella D'Enfer pour lui dire que son fils était dans un état plus que critique, mais elle répondit dans un simple texto qu'elle n'avait pas "le temps pour ce genre de choses". Pour quelles choses avait-elle le temps alors ? Se demanda Jay. Quand on l'avait appelé pour le prévenir de l'état de son meilleur ami, il était à une réunion d'une des fraternité de son Université, et même si celle-ci se trouvait à plus de 2 heures d'Auradon City : il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre : il avait foncé vers l'hôpital.

Si le fils de Jafar avait dû décrire en un seul mot l'état de Carlos allongé dans son lit d'hôpital inerte, allongé avec des tuyaux de partout, le plus impressionnant étant celui qui sortait de sa bouche pour l'aider à respirer, il aurait dit "débris". Cela semblait peut être exagéré au premier abord mais le bilan des médecins avait été catastrophique :

"Le patient présente une quadruple fracture des côtes droite, ainsi qu'une double fracture des côtes gauche, de multiples hématomes et entailles, une déchirure des ligaments de la cheville, une luxation de l'épaule ainsi qu'une fracture de la clavicule. Une autre fêlure de la partie moyenne du visage au niveau de sa mâchoire lui a provoqué un engourdissement facial et un enfoncement du globe oculaire, en partie dû aussi à un hématome sur son oeil droit. Le patient est donc en incapacité d'ouvrir la bouche en grand. Quelques phalanges cassées sur les deux mains. Une commotion cérébrale à aussi était constaté, surement dût à un choc brutal contre une surface plane. Les vertèbres du cou on été déplacés, et nous trouvons aussi sur son corps différentes marques de scarifications antérieure à l'agression."

Bref son corps était le Bazar Jafar personnifié. Comment Jay avait pu passer à côté de tout ça ? Comment avait-il pu partir serein à l'Université sans se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était bouleversé ? Etait-ce sa faute ?. Et qui avait pu être assez horrible pour faire subir ça au corps frêle du jeune garçon ? Jay s'en voulait. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, il aurait dû voir les signes.

Il avait été missionné par ses amis pour aller chercher des affaires pour Carlos dans son dortoir, au cas où il se réveillerait, Mal l'avait conduit à Auradon Prep. Il était perdu dans ses pensées en rangeant dans un sac quelques paires de chaussettes de son ami, quand soudain il butta contre ce qui semblait être un carnet. Il le prit, c'était un petit cahier noir, serti d'un petit cadenas argenté. Le fils de Jafar était intrigué par le cahier, pourquoi donc Carlos cachait-il ça dans sa commode ? Il avait comme la sensation que toutes les réponses à ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami se trouvait dans ce carnet. Jay savait crocheter les serrures depuis qu'il avait 4 ans et demi ce fût donc simple de faire sauter le cadenas du journal. Il prit une page au hasard et lû :

"14 Décembre : J'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit. Comment ne pas faire autrement ? Il est ma seule source de réconfort parmis le chantier qu'est ma vie. Les fins d'entraînements sont toujours aussi atroce et je n'ose pas en parler. Même si Jane sait que je suis gay, ce n'est pas le cas des autres, ça serait trop dur de leur expliquer pourquoi je me fais autant exploser la gueule dans les vestiaires. D'autant plus que Chad a toujours mon premier journal... J'ai parlé en FaceTime avec Jay hier, et je me suis encore défilé, il est le seul qui pourrait comprendre pourtant. Mais Azziz était avec lui alors à quoi bon lui avouer mes sentiments ? Il semble heureux de sa nouvelle vie à l'Université, et je suis heureux qu'il est trouvé sa voie, mais je l'aime, journal si tu savais à quel point je suis amoureux de lui, et c'est douloureux. Encore plus douloureux que ce que me font subir Chad & ses acolytes. Il faut que je tienne, le truc c'est de continuer de respirer."

Jay avait peur d'avoir mal compris... ce passage parlait-il vraiment de lui ?, et comment ça Chad ? et comment ça Carlos était gay ? et comment ça Jane savait ? Il prit une autre page

"7 Janvier : A force d'être dans une bulle d'amour et de bienveillance avec les gens qu'on aime, on oublie bien souvent que le monde n'est pas comme ça. Comment après si peux de temps sur l'Île j'ai pu oublier à quel point le monde été cruel ? Peut être parce que je me disais que toutes ces choses ignobles se faisaient sur l'Île et que je ne les retrouveraient jamais sur Auradon. Mais non, ce soir Chad m'a bien violé, et je me sens sale. Comment peut il avoir autant la haine contre moi, contre ce que je suis ? J'aimerai tant brûler ce corps qui m'appartient et qui me dégoute. J'essaye de me rattacher à ses dernières semaines avec le Core Four, surtout avec Jay. Il n'a pas compris que je lui avait avoué mes sentiments, il est si candide parfois. J'aimerai tant me plonger ce soir dans ses bras, respirer ses cheveux senteur Monoï, et ne plus penser à tout ce qui m'affecte. Mais je suis seul avec mes démons dans cette chambre froide. Heureusement que Camarade est là pour me réconforter avec ses petites blagues, car j'y pense de plus en plus, tu sais, à partir d'ici."

Jay été bouleversé. Trop de questions se bousculées dans sa tête, alors il s'assit par terre et lut tout depuis le début. Mal qui attendait dans la voiture après son ami, s'impatienta, pourquoi était-ce si long ? Elle marcha donc jusqu'au dortoir et ouvra la porte.

"Jay qu'est-ce que tu fou, on doit..." elle se stoppa. Jay était par terre les genoux vers lui et un carnet entre les mains ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Mal s'approcha lentement. "Jay tout vas bien ?"

"Tout est là dedans Mal. Comment on a pu rien voir... Comment on a pu l'abandonner ?" il fût épris de sanglots et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mal passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui dégagea les cheveux de son visage, elle n'avait jamais vu le colosse dans un état aussi désespéré, à bien y réfléchir : elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Jay réprima un sanglot et lut tout haut : "Ils m'ont encore frappé ce soir. De toute façon est-ce que j'espère vraiment qu'ils s'arrêteront du jour au lendemain ? J'ai un bleu sur toute la côte qui m'empêche de respirer correctement. Je n'ose même pas aller voir Mal pour lui réclamer une potion pour soigner ça, de toute façon elle est occupé avec les conseils royaux et je ne lui en veux pas. Parfois je me dis que ça serait plus simple de tout dire à tout le monde, surtout à Jay... Est-ce que si il savait que je l'aimais il viendrait avec ses épées sur son cheval blanc défoncé la gueule de Chad et toute sa clique ? J'aimerai tant mais j'ai trop peur... J'ai été ce soir au cinéma avec Evie et je n'ai même pas sût lui dire. Je suis un lâche. Chad a raison."

"Mal... il vit ça depuis des mois ! C'est de notre faute..." et il se remit à pleurer. 

Mal mis une demi heure à calmer Jay, elle appela également Evie pour qu'elle les rejoigne. La fille de la Méchante Reine était revenue avec des cafés et des mini sandwich et, ensemble, ils entreprirent la lecture douloureuse de mois de souffrances et de secrets pour Carlos. Tour à tour ils avaient lu, ensemble, les sombres pages. Au fur et à mesure des phrases, les larmes et l'effroi coulée le long des joues du trio, c'est Evie qui termina la lecture.

"Ce passage date d'hier... "J'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris ici. La violence dont il fait preuve est venue à bout de moi. Je n'ai plus rien, même pas mon intimité. Si ça n'avait été que les coups ça aurait été différent, mais il est venu dans ma propre chambre, non seulement pour me frapper et me violer, mais il a fait du mal à Camarade, le seul être pur d'Auradon. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre mon bébé, qui m'a tant aidé à m'intégrer ici. Merlin merci il va bien. Mais je suis à bout. Je pensais ma chambre être un refuge, mais Chad a souillé tout ça. D'un oeil extérieur ça peut paraître ironique qu'un homophobe comme Chad me fasse ça, mais ça me détruit. J'aurai tant voulu être assez fort pour cette vie. J'aurai voulu plein de choses. Visiter Agrabah et la Baie du Triton, devenir vétérinaire, finir une Choco-Tour au Roi de la Gaufre, faire comprendre à Jay que je suis raide dingue de lui, assister au mariage de Mal, applaudir au premier défilé de Evie, assumer ce que j'étais, mais non je m'en irais bientôt comme un lâche. M'en voudront-ils ? Si ils lisent ça un jour j'espère qu'ils sauront qu'ils sont géniaux et qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire, qu'ils m'ont soutenu quand j'avais besoin d'être soutenu, qu'ils m'ont écouté quand j'avais besoin d'être écouté, qu'ils m'ont aimé et que je les ais aimé. Forever to the Core. Je vous aimes les amis.""

Il y eu un long silence où tout le monde digéra ce qu'ils venaient de lire, les trois amis pleuraient en silence, perdus et brisé. Jay fini par rompre le calme ambiant par cette simple phrase.

"Les filles... comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment on a pu ne pas voir à quel point il souffrait ?"

Evie prostrée sur elle même répondit d'une petite voix :

"Vous connaissez Carlos. Y'a pas plus secret que lui. On aurait jamais pu le forcer à cracher le morceau, quoi qu'on aurait vu, ou quoi qu'on aurait fait."

"Il m'aimait..." s'étrangla Jay avant de partir dans une énième crise de larme. Les filles vinrent l'enserrer.

"Calme toi Jay." fit Mal en déposant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

"Il va mourir... il va mourir et on aura pas eu le temps de lui dire que ça ira mieux... " continua Jay en étouffant des sanglots incontrôlables. "...et lui là, ce bâtard, je vais aller le défoncer." il était entrain de se lever, Evie le rattrapa par la jambe, le visage humide.

"Jay tu peux pas faire ça." implora t elle

"Evie a raison Jay. Il va falloir être plus malin que Chad, ce qui en soit n'est pas très compliqué. Jay, si il sait qu'on le soupçonne il serait capable de disparaître d'Auradon pour se cacher et il ne paiera jamais pour ses crimes. Il faut qu'on soit plus fin, plus sournois." expliqua la fille aux cheveux violet.

Evie craquait, elle serra un peu plus le fils de Jafar contre elle et pleura, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, Mal les entoura de ses bras fins et prit le peu de bravoure qu'elle avait pour réconforter ses amis, elle dit d'une voix mi-assurée mi-tremblante :

"Les gars, on est ensemble depuis un bon moment maintenant. On s'est jamais laissé tomber les uns et les autres. Carlos est dans le coma, et il va s'en sortir, mais il est faible, et si on est pas fort : il ne le sera pas à notre place. Alors on va tous l'entourer et le chérir et quand il se réveillera on lui dira combien on l'aime."

Les jours qui suivirent : tous les amis de Carlos se relayer tour à tour, jour et nuit auprès du chevet de leur protégé, attendant patiemment que le beau au bois dormant se réveille. Jay dormais dans son ancien lit dans le dortoir de Carlos. Il avait obtenu grâce à Ben, et à son titre d'émir retrouvé, à une dérogation de la part de l'université pour ajourner son semestre au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles de sa vie. Il passait ses soirées à lire en boucle le journal intime de son ami, il avait été nettement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il avait lu, Carlos lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il n'avait rien vu... Il réalisait aussi à quel point il l'aimait lui aussi, et sa tristesse était d'autant plus grande car il se disait qu'il n'aurait peut être jamais l'occasion de lui dire. Cette nuit, alors qu'il veillé sur le jeune garçon, il avait lu un énième passage du petit carnet, qu'il avait déjà lu plus d'une trentaine de fois. Cela le rassurait d'un sens : lorsqu'il lisait les pages de ce journal intime, il avait l'impression de parler avec Carlos et de mieux le comprendre, il se sentait si proche de lui. Le passage disait :

"Encore un anniversaire inoubliable grâce à eux. Les feux d'artifices et les lampions de l'Île réunis, ne peuvent résumer toute la lumière qu'ils ont fait dans ma vie cette nuit là. Evie avait même fait un gâteau ! Perché sur les toits du Bazar Jafar, dans nos grosses couvertures, je nous sentais invincibles. J'ai regardé Jay dormir cette nuit, sait-il a quel point il est beau quand il dort ? Quand ses cheveux tombent en pagaille sur son visage c'est là que je le préfère, il semble si paisible, si imperturbable, voir vulnérable, et j'aimerai tellement glisser mes doigts dans cette chevelure à la senteur de Monoï. Sa respiration est douce, lente et mesurée, elle m'apaise. Tout en lui m'inspire calme et amour. Que la vie doit être agréable avec lui. On doit se sentir tellement en sécurité blottit contre un tel corps. Bientôt il faudra retourner à Auradon Prep, et je ne suis définitivement pas prêt à être loin de lui."

Il releva la tête vers le jeune garçon "Moi non plus Carlos" dit-il en prenant la main inanimée de son ami qu'il caressa doucement. Il sourit, et rangea le petit carnet dans son sac.

Vers les 5h30 du matin alors qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil adjacent au lit d'hôpital et qu'il fixé son ami inerte, ainsi que les centaine de tuyaux et de machines qui l'entourés : Evie entra dans la pièce avec deux gros gobelets Starbucks.

"Salut, j'ai ramené du café. Comment se porte notre petit ange ce matin ?"

Jay pris le café mocha brûlant des mains de son ami et se frotta les yeux.

"Ça a été assez calme cette nuit, juste des petits spasmes vers 23h hier soir, mais il a bien dormis..." lui expliqua le fils de Jafar d'une voix fatiguée, il bu une gorgé du breuvage et caressa la joue d'un Carlos endormi

"T'as l'air crevé Jay, tu devrais rentrer et te reposer un peu, je vais prendre la relève."

Le garçon aux cheveux longs été toujours penché sur le fils de Cruella D'Enfer, une main caressant légèrement son visage, le regard tendre.

"J'aime pas le laisser seul." dit il pour toutes réponses. Evie s'approcha enserra la taille de Jay, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

"Il va s'en sortir Jay, je vais rester ici, je te préviens si il y a du nouveau. Faut que tu te ménage." Il soupira

"Tu as raison."

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami imperturbable, prit ses affaires, embrassa Evie et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Au fait Jay, Audrey souhaite tous nous voir ce soir au château, à 19h30, elle souhaiterait réaliser une veillé en l'honneur de Carlos, j'ai demandé à Doug de venir prendre soins de lui, ici, du coup."

En effet Audrey avait réclamé une audience royal auprès du trio et d'autre figures tel que son petit ami Harry, Uma, Jane, et bien sûr Ben. Ayant été dévasté par ce qui été arrivé au fils de Cruella D'Enfer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait vu les bleus avant que tout ça n'arrive, et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, elle avait décidé d'organiser une veillé sur le campus en l'honneur de Carlos, et aussi pour dénoncer les actes de violences qu'il avait subit.

"Je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps en pareil circonstances, je me doute que vous préféreriez être auprès de lui" commença la fille d'Aurore, "mais je pense qu'il est important de montrer notre soutien envers Carlos, et de dénoncer ses actes odieux." tout le monde acquiesça, "J'aimerais réaliser une veillé demain soir, si vous le souhaitez on pourrait projeter des photos, des vidéos, vous pourriez même faire des discours, lire des textes en son honneur. Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais..."

"Non, c'est super de faire ça Audrey" l'interrompit Uma. Elle eu un faible sourire "C'est un garçon de l'Île en tant que Maire de l'Île je serais très touché que le Royaume organise quelque chose comme ça, et en tant qu'amie j'en ai besoin." Tous acquiescère.

Ils proposèrent tous quelque chose : Evie souhaitait confectionner des bannières en son nom, et été sûr qu'elle pouvait convaincre la fanfare avec Doug de composer une chanson pour leur ami. Harry proposa d'acheter des lampions et des bougies pour distribuer aux personnes qui viendraient à la veillé. Uma était prête à faire un discours sur "L'enfant de l'Île". Ben et Mal souhaitait également faire une éloge sur le fils de Cruella D'Enfer. Jane entreprit de réaliser un montage vidéo avec des films et des photos de Carlos. Se fût Jay qui fît la proposition la plus étonnante...

"Je souhaiterais lire un passage de ça." il sorti de son sac un carnet noir serti d'un cadenas argenté. Il ne se séparait jamais du journal.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande Audrey

"Jay..." tenta Mal

"Non Mal, ils ont le droit de savoir, on le cache depuis trop longtemps parce qu'on a espoir qu'il se réveille et qu'il le dise de lui même, mais si il ne se réveille jamais, est-ce que ça voudra dire que l'autre sera libre ?" répliqua Jay

"Pardon, mais ya que moi qui comprend absolument rien là ?" demande Harry amusé.

Jay et Mal se regardaient intensément, de la douleur dans le regard, Evie brisa toute la tension ambiante :

"C'est le journal intime de Carlos. Dedans se trouve le nom de son agresseur, ainsi que des mois de pages où il décrit ce qu'il a subit."

Il y eu un blanc magistral. Uma prit enfin la parole pleine d'assurance, prête à en découdre :

"Qui ?"

"Chad, et quelques membres de l'équipe de Tournoi." répondit Mal

Un râle de protestation envahi la salle. Il fallait agir et vite.

"Oh mon dieu j'avais tous les éléments en main et je n'ai rien compris..." fit Audrey paniquée et larmoyante, Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Jane se mis à pleurer à grosses larmes, elle était encore très choquée par l'évènement. Uma tenta de la consoler, la fille de la Bonne Fée finit par regarder droit dans les yeux le garçon aux cheveux longs et lui demanda :

"Est ce que c'est... parce que... ce qu'il est..?"

Personne ne compris, à part le Core Four, Jay acquiesça avec douleur, elle pleura de plus belle. Personne ne comprenait et, pudique, ils n'en demandaient pas plus : on avait mis Carlos dans le coma, c'était déjà suffisant à savoir.

"Je sais que tu as une idée Jay, et peut importe laquelle, on est tous avec toi." conclua Uma.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Veillée

Le Core Four (moins un), savait pertinemment que leur plan était non seulement bancale, mais qu'il ne plairait pas du tout à leur ami alité. Ils s'étaient disputé, et avaient tenté en vain de trouver une autre solution, beaucoup plus droite, beaucoup moins pénible pour lui, mais c'était impossible. Ils s'étaient tous les trois dit, que, même si ça serait difficile pour Carlos d'encaisser une chose supplémentaire dans le cas de son éventuel réveil, pour une fois il ne le ferait pas tout seul, ils étaient là.

La veillé commença aux environs de 19h, on avait demandé aux personnes souhaitant s'y rendre de s'habiller en noir, blanc, ou rouge, les couleurs emblématiques de Carlos. C'est ainsi qu'une marée tricolore de 280 personnes avec des bougies, étaient présentes ce soir là devant Auradon Prep. La veillé démarrait sans un mots, juste par une vidéo projetée sur l'écran géant du château. Il s'agissait d'un montage de plusieurs vidéos de Carlos, notamment des story Instagram, avec en fond sonore "Wonderwall" d'Oasis. Carlos était très fan de brit pop alors c'était comme une évidence que cette chanson soit là. Jane avait longtemps hésité avec la chanson "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers, qui était la chanson préféré du fils de Cruella D'Enfer mais s'était dit qu'une chanson sur la jalousie n'était peut être pas appropriée pour cet instant de recueillement.

Les images défilèrent : on voyait le Core Four sur une plage, Jay et Carlos avec respectivement Mal et Evie sur les épaules entrain de faire une périlleuse course sur le sable. Carlos qui faisait le poirier au milieu du campus d'Auradon Prep. Carlos et Camarade léchant les joues d'Evie. Jay et Carlos en train de faire un bras de fer. Doug, Carlos, Ben et Jay en train de danser sur du dubstep. Mal et Carlos en train de manger des sushis à la limite de l'orgasme culinaire. Carlos entrain de jouer avec Camarade. Carlos en train de prendre Jane dans ses bras et de la chatouiller. Carlos chantant au volant d'une voiture. Carlos sur une moto parlant à la caméra avec une fausse voix de crooner : "Tu veux venir sur mon bolide poupée ?". Evie et lui entrain de faire un défilé dans un couloir, le blond les épaules entouré d'un boa en plume rose et d'un chapeau de cowboy, différentes vidéos de Carlos lors des différents événements officiels du royaume... la vidéo se termina sur une vidéo de Carlos, cette fois ci avec le son original de la vidéo. On y voyait la petit bande jouer au Uno. Carlos s'écria d'un coup "TIIIEENNNSSSS ! CONTRE-UNO DANS TA FACE ! BLAAAHHH", on le voyait se lever derechef en claquant sa carte sur la pile en face de lui, et il se mit à rire, avec ce rire si emblématique et communicatif. Après un fondu au noir le hashtag #JUSTICEFORCARLOS apparu.

Jane avait fait du bon boulot, tout le monde applaudit. Jay, Mal et Evie, au premier rang, se tenaient les mains, les yeux légèrement humide. Audrey en parfaite maîtresse de cérémonie, entra sur scène. Elle remercia tout le monde d'être là, et passa la parole à Uma. Uma fit un discours très brut sur "l'Enfant de l'Ïle", sur quel genre de garçon il était avant Auradon, avec des superbes anecdotes qui redonna le sourire au trio. Puis les discours, lectures et autres musiques s'enchaînère.

Doug et Harry arrivèrent aux trois quarts de la cérémonie, Ben était entrain de faire un discours sur l'importance du vivre ensemble et de la compassion. Le fils de Simplet s'installa à côté d'Evie.

"C'est bon on sort du commissariat, ils ont lu toutes les preuves, ils sont en train de former leurs équipes, ils ne vont pas tarder je pense." fit il en embrassant sa dulciné.

"Où est Camarade ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux bleus.

"Harry est avec lui comme prévu."

Mal se tourna vers Jay et lui prit la main.

"Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir faire ça ?" demanda t elle.

"Plus que jamais. Je ne supporterais pas de voir son agresseur libre une journée de plus..." souffla Jay.

"Carlos va nous en vouloir à mort pour un tel spectacle.." fit Evie, en regardant Ben parler de tout ce que Carlos avait apporté à Auradon. Mal se pencha vers eux.

"On avait pas d'autres choix, d'accord ? Même Ben qui est tout le temps droit a validé le plan, alors on essaye de déculpabiliser d'accord ?" dit Mal faussement convaincu.

Ils acquièrent . Ben termina son discours :

"... enfin pour finir ce moment de communion ensemble je vais passer la parole à Jay, comme vous le savez tous c'est le meilleur ami de Carlos D'Enfer. Jay je t'en prit, la scène est à toi."

Il se leva, regarda en direction d'Audrey, Chad était bien à côté d'elle comme prévu. En effet, l'ex Queen of Mean avait été missionnée pour convaincre Chad de venir faire un discours pour la veillé de Carlos, ça n'avait bien sûr pas été compliqué pour elle. Elle avait été le voir dans l'après midi, mettant en valeur ses plus beaux atouts, comprenez ici : ses seins, et avait fait sa demande sur un ton gémissant tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Chad. "Tu comprends Chad, ça me bouleverse, je ne pourrais pas faire de discours, alors que toi tu étais son capitaine d'équipe, vous avez vécu tant de belles choses ensemble. Il serait tellement heureux que tu dises de si jolies choses sur lui. Tu l'as toujours encouragé. Oh s'il te plaît Chad fait ça pour moi" avait-elle supplié. Comment le fils de Cendrillon aurait-pu dire non après une telle tirade ?

Il rejoint la scène sous les applaudissement des personnes présentes.

"Bonsoir à tous, et merci d'être venu ce soir en son honneur" commença t'il en pointant du doigt un portrait du jeune garçon sur un chevalet. "Si je devais décrire Carlos en 3 mots je dirais que c'est quelqu'un de loyal, de rêveur mais surtout de passionné. Parmis les passions de Carlos il y a bien sûr sa passion pour les animaux et surtout pour son chien Camarade, il aime aussi manger des tas de cochonneries, jouer aux jeux vidéos et _écrire_. Sa grande passion dernièrement était son équipe de sport, il adorait ses coéquipiers et s'entraîner. Il m'en parlait des heures au téléphone, des entraînements _magique_ qu'il réalisait avec les Chevaliers Combattants. D'ailleurs Chad si tu pouvais me rejoindre sur scène ?" fit il en faisant comme si il le cherchait dans la foule alors qu'il savait, très bien, où il était.

Audrey encouragea le jeune Prince à monter sur scène. C'est donc un Chad absolument pas au courant de ce qui l'attendait, et fière comme un paon qui se retrouva au côté de Jay. Jay lui passa le bras autour des épaules, le piège était refermé.

"Chad, j'aimerai que nous lisions ensemble le texte qui est entrain de vous être distribué dans l'assemblée, c'est extrait du journal intime de Carlos" il sentit le fils de Cendrillon se raidir et perdre son éclat, il enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans son bras pour ne pas qu'il parte.

Le trio avaient délibérément choisi ensemble un passage qui ne mentionnez pas les viols, c'était trop intime, ils ne voulaient pas le révéler au monde entier. Jay s'excusa intérieurement auprès de Carlos et commença : "Aujourd'hui après l'entraînement, j'ai subi un nouveau tabassage de Chad, quand tout cela s'arrêtera t'il ? Il m'a tellement frappé dans l'estomac que j'ai été incapable de manger ce soir. J'ai un bleu sur l'intérieur de la cuisse qui me fait terriblement souffrir également. Il a menacé de s'en prendre à mes amis si je parlais, je suis pieds et poings liés. J'ai tellement peur pour ma vie."

Des échos d'horreurs retentissaient dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde était estomaqué. Des gardes montèrent sur scène accompagné par la Belle et la Bête. Un garde déclara :

"Prince Chad Charmant Junior, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour des faits d'agressions physiques, verbales, et sexuelles sur la personne de Monsieur Carlos Oscar D'Enfer."

La Princesse Cendrillon arriva sur scène.

"Enfin Roi Bête ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ces bêtises ! Mon fils est un bon garçon !"

Le Prince Charmant Junior, se détacha de l'emprise de Jay, et prit son plus beau sourire.

"Oui c'est vrai ! Comme si ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Quelles sont vos preuves ?"

"Il existe un journal intime où tout est noté, qui a été transmis à la garde royale." affirma Evie qui arrivait sur scène.

"Enfin c'est impossible puisque c'est moi qui..." Chad se stoppa.

"...parce que c'est toi qui lui as volé le carnet Chad ? Tu pensais vraiment que Carlos était stupide au point de ne pas en écrire un nouveau ?" dit Jay

"Nous avons également un témoin oculaire !" annonça Audrey qui c'était approché d'eux, Camarade dans les bras et Harry sur les talons.

"J'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant parce que Carlos m'en aurait grave voulu, mais oui, il a fait du mal à mon maître avant de me balancer contre un mur !" affirma le petit chien.

En effet, pendant un long moment Camarade n'avait pas parlé de l'incident, même si son maître était dans le coma, il était avant tout loyal envers lui. Étant hébergé chez Evie, le temps que Carlos se réveille, il avait entendu cette dernière parler du plan avec Doug, et avait décidé de leur raconter l'incident dans le dortoir.

"Vous n'allez pas croire un vieux clébart qui parle quand même ! Je suis un prince c'est du grand n'importe quoi !" fit Chad Charmant avant de s'enfuir, c'était sans compter le professionnalisme de la garde impériale qui l'attrapa en deux temps trois mouvement.

"Chad comment t'as pu lui faire ça ?" souffla Evie, les yeux humides.

"Ce nabot a eu tout ce qu'il méritait ! On lui lancé bien trop de fleurs il fallait qu'il sache où est sa place ! C'était qu'une sale petite pédale arrogante !" fit il en se débattant.

"Ose redir ça ?" dit Jay menaçant, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

"Oh tiens Jay ! C'est dommage que tu n'étais pas là pour le voir : t'aurais du entendre ses gémissements de poufiasses quand j'étais à l'intérieur de lui c'était..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jay lui sauta dessus lui mettant son plus gros point dans la figure. Les gardes prit de cours avait lâché le Prince Charmant Junior, qui se trouvait désormais sous le fils de Jafar, entrain de se faire frapper comme jamais.

Harry, Doug, Ben, et la Bête vinrent récupérer Jay.

"Jay ! Jay ! Calme toi ! On ne réglera pas ça comme ça !" lui fit la Bête.

Jay respira un grand coup pour calmer ses envies de meurtres. Chad fût conduit au commissariat avec une Cendrillon complètement morte de honte à ses côtés. Le Prince Charmant Senior quand à lui tentait d'appeler l'avocat de la famille.

Les gardes prirent les dépositions de tous les protagonistes de cette histoire. Comment avaient-ils trouvé le carnet etc ? Camarade fût même entendu en tant que témoin, une grande première pour un chien ! Audrey leur parla des bleus qu'elle avait vu sur le corps de son ami. Jane fût entendu une nouvelle fois sur la découverte du corps de son ex petit ami dans les douches etc.. On percisitionna le dortoir de Chad, ainsi que celui de Carlos.

Jay sorti aux environs de minuit et demi du commissariat, il se posa sur sa moto, et même si les gardes avaient terminé les fouilles dans le dortoir de Carlos, où il était hébergé, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il voulait le voir. Il se dirigea donc vers l'hôpital. Se faufila jusqu'au premier étage du bâtiment C, dans la chambre 101, où Carlos était toujours aussi inerte. Quand il entra, il fût tout de suite transporter par un flot d'émotion. Il avait pensé bêtement que rendre justice à Carlos, et arrêter son agresseur allé le ramener à la vie. Mais non il ne bougeait toujours pas et été toujours branché par ces millions de tuyaux. Le garçon aux cheveux longs, s'approcha du jeune homme, lui prit la main, et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre. Il se demanda, au bord du lit de son ami, si un baiser d'amour véritable pouvait le sauver, mais comment embrasser quelqu'un qui avait un tuyaux dans la bouche ? Il tenta quand même de l'embrasser au bord de la commissure des lèvres, mais rien ne se passa. Le fils de Jafar se mit alors à pleurer tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Réveille toi Carlos. Je t'en suppli j'ai besoin de toi..." dit il en plein sanglot. "Je t'aime moi aussi, je t'aime si fort." Il embrassa sa petite main froide. "On l'a arrêté mon chéri, il ne te feras plus de mal." il lui embrassa de nouveau la main. "Je t'en suppli Carlos, t'en vas pas."

Épuisé émotionnellement comme physiquement, il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit et pleura des trombes d'eau. Il avait si mal. Un immense sentiments de culpabilité le rongeait depuis les premières lectures du journal intime. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu à quel point il allait mal ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé que Carlos l'aimait, et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Pendant que lui était à l'Université à vivre la dolce vita, et à se taper tout ce qui bougeait, (il n'avait pas hérité de son surnom de "Jay D'Agrabite" pour rien), il y avait un Carlos mordu d'amour pour lui à Auradon. Un Carlos qui avait bien plus à lui offrir que tous ses plan culs réunis, et il n'avait rien vu.

Il avait toujours été attiré physiquement par son meilleur ami. Quand ils avaient couché ensemble dans le dortoir après l'ouverture de la barrière magique, il s'était dit que les papillons qu'il avait ressentis dans son ventre, étaient juste l'accomplissement du fantasme de toute une communauté, puisque tous les gays des Etats Unis d'Auradon rêvait de Carlos D'Enfer dans leur lit. Oui, il y avait quand même pensé plusieurs fois après, et oui ses plans culs lui avait paru fade après ce qu'il avait vécu avec le petit blond, et bien sûr qu'il avait apprécié que le jeune homme l'embrasse à Noël. Mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la plastique agréable du fils de Cruella D'Enfer, pas sur une possibilité d'amour véritable. Il se rendait compte ce soir que, non, il l'aimait vraiment, et pour bien plus qu'un physique avantageux. Perdu dans un torrent de larmes et d'émotions incontrôlables il n'entendit pas Evie entrer dans la pièce, elle avait tout vu. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier sursauta. Il la regarda.

"Hey... J'arrivai pas à dormir. Tu veux parler ?" lui dit la fille de la Méchante Reine. Il acquiesça, et ils partirent ensemble au Starbucks en bas de l'hôpital, qui par chance ouvrait 24h/24.

Attablé avec deux gros mugs de chocolat chaud, Evie prit la main de Jay. Jay n'était pas aussi proche d'Evie qu'il pouvait l'être avec Mal, et pour cause la fille de Maléfique et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout bébé, mais ce soir c'est à elle qu'il se confia.

« Le journal m'a changé tellement changé Evie, et... Il faut que je t'avoue un truc : Carlos et moi on a couché ensemble il y a quelques mois... »

La fille de la Méchante Reine failli s'étouffer. Jay ne se laissa pas perturber :

« Oui, on a fait ça quand il était encore avec Jane et c'était pas classe de ma part de pas l'en avoir dissuadé, mais, tu vois : Carlos c'est un peu le gros fantasme dans la communauté, et je pensais que j'étais attiré par ça. Mais après le journal, surtout après l'avoir vu sur ce lit d'hôpital complètement brisé, tout à changé. Je crois que je l'aime Evie, genre je pense être amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie. Et ça me fait tellement peur de ressentir tant de choses en moi, et ça m'angoisse de me dire que je n'aurais peut être jamais l'occasion de lui dire. J'ai tellement peur de me réveiller et qu'il ne soit plus là." il renifla. "J'ai tellement foiré ma vie Evie. A me taper tous les gars de la terre, à faire n'importe quoi, alors que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait, qui était prêt à m'apporter tout ce que je cherchais dans ma vie... J'aurai tellement pu aussi lui donner tout l'amour que Cruella ne lui avait jamais donné... Je l'ai laissé tomber Evie. Comment je vais faire si il est plus là ?" il se remit à pleurer silencieusement.

Evie avait écouté son ami, stupéfaite et à la fois pas. Elle voyait très bien que Jay était différent depuis qu'ils avaient lu ensemble le petit carnet. Elle lui serra un peu plus la main.

"Jay. Faut que tu sois fort. Tu sais Carlos et moi on est ami depuis un certain temps, moins que toi et Mal mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que dès qu'il t'a connu il n'a cessé d'être admiratif envers toi. Il a grandit, et il est devenu cet être génial grâce, un peu, à toi. Tu l'as aidé à être courageux à être loyal, à être juste. Tu es parti à l'Université, oui, mais tu ne l'as pas abandonné. Carlos devait aussi vivre des expériences et grandir par lui même, certe c'est absolument tragique et il a eu du mal à gérer la vie d'adulte, parce que Carlos a toujours été comme ça, il avait besoin d'être épaulé, d'avoir un modèle. Mais je me rappel qu'il me disait que vous vous parliez souvent, pour moi tu ne l'as absolument pas laissé tomber, tu as été présent pour lui, et tu l'ai encore. La preuve : j'arrive à 1h du matin à l'hôpital et je te retrouve à son chevet." le fils de Jafar sourit, elle aussi, elle continua "Jay c'est génial que tu te rende compte que tu l'aimes très fort, sert toi de toute cette énergie, pour l'aider, pour tenir, et même si je te sais très pudique, quand il se réveillera tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Mais je t'en supplis ne culpabilise pas, Carlos n'en a pas besoin."

Trois jours plus tard, Jay vint remplacer Evie au chevet de Carlos, son amie aux cheveux bleus avait un rendez vous important qu'elle ne pouvait décalé. En vrai : il s'en fichait des tours de garde, et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès de Carlos, alors c'était réglé. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec la fille de la Méchante Reine lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il en avait même parlé avec Mal la veille, ce qui était une grande première, Jay n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments sauf en moment d'extrême vulnérabilité, ou si bien sûr il y était obligé.

Il regardait Carlos depuis des heures, il aimait voir sa poitrine se gonfler légèrement, ça lui confirmait qu'il était encore vivant, et donc qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Mais combien de temps allait il encore dormir, se réveillerait-il vraiment un jour ? Ca faisait des semaines ! Il prit la main du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, il était exténué et inquiet, il ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit, trop occupé à réfléchir à tous les scénarios possibles qui s'offraient à lui dans le cas du réveil de son ami. Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Soudain il sentit le plâtre de l'index de Carlos lui chatouiller la paume de la main, il rouvrit les yeux : son meilleur ami ouvrait également les siens , difficilement. Il ne lâcha pas la main du blond quand il se leva, son coeur battait à tout rompre, il caressa de son autre main la joue de celui qu'il aimait.

"Bonjour beaugoss. Alors on a fini sa grasse mat' ?" Carlos tenta de parler, mais le tuyau l'en empêcher et il était faible. "Non ne bouge pas petit monstre, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, je vais appeler les infirmières."

Il appela les dites infirmières, et alors qu'elles s'affairaient autour du lit du fils de Cruella D'Enfer, il appela ses amis pour les prévenirs de la nouvelle. Tout le monde lui dit la même chose : "J'arrive tout de suite". Les premiers à arriver était Ben et Mal, Jay les attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre puisque les médecins continué d'ausculter leur ami. La fille de Maléfique prit Jay dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, les deux amis se mirent à pleurer ensemble, toute l'angoisse et la fatigue des dernières semaine se transformaient en un millions de larmes.

Après une belle demi heure, le trio pu rejoindre son quatrième membre dans sa chambre. Ben et Doug voulant leur laisser de l'intimité, ils les attendaient à la machine à café. Mal, Evie et Jay avait fait un pacte : pas un mot sur le journal, pour le moment, Carlos allait paniquer si il savait qu'ils connaissaient les moindres détails de son histoire. Ils lui dirent tout simplement que Chad avait été arrêté, et c'était déjà suffisant pour le petit blond.

Carlos, même étourdi par la morphine et les autres médicaments, se dit qu'il avait une sacré chance d'être encore là. Il était dans les vapes et écouter à moitié ses amis, heureusement pour lui ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et pour cause ! Mal, Evie et Jay voulaient qu'il se repose avant tout et n'avaient pas franchement envie de le bombarder de questions diverses et variées à peine sorti du coma. De plus, leur ami avait toujours ce gros tuyaux dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler sans un inconfort constant.

Enfin on leur demanda de quitter la chambre, les visites étaient finies pour aujourd'hui, le patient devait se reposer au maximum. Jay était le dernier dans la pièce, il s'approcha du jeune homme étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, Carlos le fixa incrédule, le fils de Jafar se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué."

Bien sûr il ne comptait pas lui révéler ses sentiments ! Il n'était pas fou ! Le trio ne devait pas mentionner le journal, alors ça voulait dire que Jay n'était même pas censé être au courant de l'attirance du blond envers lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire, mais il pouvait lui faire comprendre. Carlos sourit légèrement à son contact, et tenta de lui prendre le bras, leur doigts s'éffleurèrent doucement avant que Jay s'en aille. Les filles virent toute la scène.

Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, les 3 amis se prirent dans les bras. Leur amis était vivant, et il semblait ne pas avoir trop de séquelle de l'agression. Certe il était très faible, mais il allait s'en sortir. Le médecin avait annoncé que certains plâtres ainsi que le gros tuyaux dans sa gorge allé lui être retiré dès demain. Les filles retrouvèrent leur moitié à la machine à café et Jay rentra à Auradon Prep, dans le dortoir. Il était allongé dans le lit de Carlos, s'imprégnant des dernières notes de son odeur, il était si soulagé qu'il soit en vie, et réveillé. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines il se dit qu'il allait pouvoir dormir sans craindre de se réveiller et qu'on lui annonce qu'il était mort. Il décida d'appeler son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, au détour de la conversation il demanda à Jafar une question qu'il savait délicate, mais qui était cruciale pour lui.

"Papa, si maman avait vaincu son cancer, si elle s'était réveillé au final... Comment tu lui aurais dit que tu l'aimais , qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?"

"Oh... j'imagine qu'il y a un petit blond sous cette question ?"

"Je peux rien te cacher..."

"Ecoute, sur l'Île montrer ses sentiments c'était pas vraiment recommandé, même si j'ai fais la cours à ta mère comme un fou, et qu'on a eu le plus mignon des garçon ensemble. Mais je pense que si elle avait été là, je ne me serais pas posé beaucoup de questions. J'aurais rattrapé le temps perdu, et j'aurai été présent. Si tu aimes fort quelqu'un pourquoi le cacher ? Si c'est pas réciproque c'est tampis, et si ça l'est, bah c'est bien. Tu ne penses pas ?"

"Oui Papa..."

Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, et tripota sa petite boucle d'oreille rouge qu'il portait toujours à l'oreille droite, le seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère. C'était à cause du décès de sa mère qu'il était si taciturne et qu'il cachait ses sentiments. Il avait vu son père tellement imperturbable après sa mort, et pour cause Jafar ne voulait pas perturber son petit garçon de 3 ans, que Jay s'était dit que c'était comme ceci qu'un homme devait se comporter. Le garçon aux cheveux longs n'avait vu que le manque d'émotion, la façade du grand vizir, et jamais les soirs où il pleurait à chaudes larmes la mort de sa femme.

Les jours suivants, Carlos fit d'énorme progrès. Le tuyaux dans sa gorge fût retiré comme prévu, malgré sa sonde gastrique on commença à le réhabituer à manger, avec des yaourts pour commencer, sa minerve fût enlevé. Jay avait décidé de rattraper et terminer son semestre par correspondance, il ne se voyait pas quitter le blond à peine réveiller. Il devait se rendre aujourd'hui à l'Université pour régler les dernier détails avec le Doyen de la faculté. Avant de prendre la route il passa à l'hôpital pour donner à Carlos son ordinateur portable, il l'avait réclamé la veille.

Carlos pianota sur son calvier, il voulait checker les réseaux sociaux avant de mettre Netflix. Il avait loupé plus d'un mois de réseaux sociaux, et ça faisait beaucoup. Quand il se connecta à Facebook son compteur de notifications s'affola. Il vit qu'un groupe nommé "JUSTICE FOR CARLOS" s'était crée, waouh les gens se sentait vraiment concerné, c'était intimidant. Il vit qu'il était mentionné dans un événement, une veillé avait eu lieu la semaine dernière en son honneur, il lu les commentaires sous une vidéos, et son sang se glaça. Tous les commentaires mentionné Chad et ses sévices. Il cliqua sur la vidéo. On voyait Jay parler puis invité Chad sur scène, son meilleur ami lu un extrait... de son journal. Son coeur se mit à battre très fort. Il vit ensuite l'arrestation de Chad, et Jay le défendre. La vidéo s'arrêta, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il hyperventilait, il ne sentait pas bien. C'est le moment que choisirent Evie et Mal pour entrer dans la pièce.

Jay sortait de l'administration de l'Université, et vit qu'il avait plus de 20 appels manqué de Mal. Il la rappela.

(...)

Mal : JAY ! ENFIN !

Jay : Mal un problème avec Carlos ?

*Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer derrière elle, et paniqua instantanément. *

Mal : C'est toi qui lui as apporté son ordi portable ?

Jay : Le MacBook ? Oui, il me l'a demandé hier.

Mal : Merde Jay t'es bête ou quoi ? Il a été regarder sur les réseaux sociaux ! Il a vu la veillé ! Il sait qu'on lui a menti pour le journal ! Evie est dans tous ces états ! Il a osé nous dire qu'il aurait préféré être mort ! Je sais plus quoi faire, je suis chez Evie, elle est inconsolable !

Jay : Okay, pas de panique. Je sors de l'administration de la fac, je vais aller parler à Carlos.

Mal : Jay... il a fait une crise de panique, il arrivait plus à respirer, ils l'ont mis sous respiration artificielle...

Jay : Merde.

(...)

Jay avait quand même souhaité rejoindre ses amies. Ils avaient longtemps discuté ensemble de ce qu'il c'était passé. Jay avait joué son rôle de grand frère protecteur, il les avait rassuré, et leur avait promis de passer voir Carlos le lendemain. Ce qu'il fit.

Il entra dans la chambre de ce dernier. Carlos avait une sonde à oxygène dans le nez, il était entrain de feuilleter un livre, assis en tailleur sur son lit, quand il vit Jay il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le fils de Jafar le coupa.

"Je sais, tu n'as pas envie que je sois là. Mais je voudrais que tu m'écoutes avant de me chasser de ta chambre." Carlos se ravisa. "Écoute, je comprend que tu sois en colère, mais tu n'avais pas à traiter les filles comme ça. Evie est bouleversée. Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire une telle chose hier, pas après des semaines d'inquiétudes. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça été difficile pour nous Carlos..."

"Mais vous, vous savez apparement comment ça a été pour moi." fit il sèchement.

Jay soupira, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il prit le poignet de son ami dans sa main, le forçant à le regarder.

"Carlos... est-ce que le fait qu'on le sache et que les autres aussi rend tout ceci plus réel ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui fait mal ?"

Carlos soupira, ses yeux devinrent humides, et il regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, comme si il cherchait la réponse à l'extérieur de la pièce. Jay avait toujours sût lire en lui bien trop facilement à son goût. Après un instant, où le fils de Jafar tenta de sonder ce qu'il pensait, le blond lui répondit tout simplement "Oui." Jay lui retira son bouquin et s'assit en tailleur devant lui, en lui prenant les mains.

"Carlos t'avais peur qu'on te juge par rapport à ce qu'il t'a fait ? On l'a jamais fait et on l'aurait jamais fait. Ecoute... je sais qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose sous cette petite tête" il caressa son front "...mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de nous."

"C'est pas ça..." fit il en baissant la tête.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Carlos ? Dis moi.." dit il en lui caressant le bras.

"Je.. je veux pas que les gens sache que je suis sale, et comme tu as dit, ça me confirme que c'est bien arrivé. C'est plus réel." Jay mis sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

"Mec, tu es tout sauf sale ! Tu es l'être le plus pur d'Auradon, t'aurais dû entendre tout ce qui s'est dit à la veillé, tout le monde disait à quel point tu étais génial. C'est pas parce qu'il t'a fait...ça, que tu es sale. On arrive pas sur cette terre avec un certain prix, et on décote à cause des épreuves de la vie ! Au contraire on est comme une bouteille de vin, on prend de la valeur et on se bonifie !"

Carlos sourit. Jay avait toujours sût bien parler. Mais une questions lui brûlait les lèvres, il fallait qu'il sache une chose primordiale.

"Jusqu'à quel point tu l'as lu Jay...le journal ?" fit il. Jay eu un moment d'hésitation, son ami allait-il être capable d'encaisser le fait qu'il avait tout lu, et plusieurs fois en plus ?

"J'ai tout lu. Plusieurs fois."

"Oh."

Il y eut un silence si intense, que même le bruit d'une plume aurait été assourdissant en pareil circonstances. Jay ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire de ne pas se sentir gêné, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voyait Carlos se couvrir de plaques de stresse, il voulait lui éviter une crise de panique alors, il le fit quand même. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait. Ce baiser l'électrifia, il ne pensait jamais pouvoir le faire, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie. Il se sentait à sa place. Il se détacha de lui sans un mot. Son meilleur ami resta en suspend quelques secondes, lui aussi comblé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Une infirmière entra avec un fauteuil roulant, elle venait chercher le patient pour son rendez-vous avec le psychiatre, empêchant les deux hommes de parler davantage.

"On en parle plus tard. Prends soin de toi" fit Jay en se levant. "Et s'il te plaît envoi un sms à Evie pour t'excuser, ça lui fera plaisir." il l'embrassa sur la joue. "À plus tard beaugoss."


	6. Chapitre 5 : Aveux

Carlos avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était en vie, il ne savait pas vraiment dire si il en était heureux ou non, il avait tellement souhaité partir loin de tout ça. Certe, Chad et ses acolytes avaient été arrêté, mais il devait désormais vivre avec son passé et ses nombreux démons. Bien sûr il était encore affecté par le fait que ses amis aient lu son journal dans son dos, il se sentait légèrement trahis par tout ça, mais essayé de ne pas leur en vouloir car il voyait bien que leurs intentions étaient louables, et que tous prenaient soins de lui avec ferveur et dévotion.

Il était à la fois ravi et gêné que Jay s'occupe à ce point de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux longs avait passé des heures entières à son chevet, à l'aider pour la moindre chose, et en attendant il déserté l'université, par sa faute, pensait-il. Mais toute cette agitation ainsi que celles de ces autres amis lui donnait du baume au coeur : il se sentait aimé et chéri.

Le baiser de Jay restait une question en suspend également, les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en parler ensemble, il y avait toujours une visite de quelqu'un ou un rendez-vous médical qui les empêchaient d'en parler à coeur ouvert. Carlos s'était tout d'abord senti angoissé que son meilleur ami ait lu toute l'étendu de ses sentiments, il s'était dit que Jay l'avait embrassé par pitié et pour lui faire plaisir, désormais il se contentait d'apprécier la présence de ce dernier, en n'imaginant pas que, oui, le brun partageait les mêmes sentiments.

Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour, Carlos allait pouvoir sortir se balader dans les jardins du Centre hospitalier, mais surtout : retrouver Camarade. En effet Evie devait l'apporter au blond en début d'après midi. La fille de la Méchante Reine avait demandé à Jay, qui était le plus fort de la bande, de descendre leur ami en fauteuil roulant, ce dernier ne pouvait pas encore marcher sur de grandes distances à cause de ses nombreux plâtres et machines qui le suivaient. Les deux hommes venaient d'atteindre les arbustes en forme de fleur de lys, une secousse dût aux gravier du jardin, fit vaciller légèrement le fauteuil roulant, Carlos grimaça.

"Merde je suis désolé, ça va ?" fit Jay paniqué, en se penchant vers son ami.

"Oui oui t'inquiète ma stomie à légèrement tirée pendant la secousse..."

"Tu veux que je regarde ?" fit il en remettant correctement la sonde à oxygène de Carlos.

"Jay. Tu en fais trop, ça va." fit le blond gêné.

Jay aurait voulu en profiter pour parler, mais Carlos vit Camarade au loin dans les bras de Doug, Evie sur ses talons, sa concentration s'évapora et son visage s'illumina. Le petit chien fût déposé par terre, et courut à tout rompre avant de sauter sur les genoux de son maître. Carlos était extatique, il câliné et gratouiller son petit chien sur ses genoux, c'était la première fois que ses amis le voyait aussi heureux depuis son réveil. Doug entrepris de pousser le fauteuil dans les jardins, pendant que Carlos s'occupait de son animal. Evie et Jay était en retrait, Mal arriva derrière eux.

"Désolé pour le retard, une réunion du conseil qui s'éternise. Ben ne viendra pas du coup. Où est notre ami des animaux ?" fit la fille aux cheveux mauves.

"Là bas, sous le saule avec Doug. C'est la première fois que je le vois autant sourire depuis tout ça..." fit Evie, soulagée.

Ils regardèrent ensemble, pendant un moment, leur ami lancer la balle à son petit toutou, il semblait dans une bulle de bonheur. Ils étaient soulagé, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait au moins une chose à laquelle se rattacher. Même si leur ami était vivant et "debout", il le savait fragile et vulnérable à souhait. Ils n'avaient donc pas baissé leurs gardes autour de lui car ils savaient qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moment. Jay prit ses deux amie par les épaules. Mal regarda le garçon aux cheveux longs, il semblait fatigué.

"Vous avez pu enfin parler un peu ensemble, ou pas ?" demanda t elle de but en blanc.

"Non."

"Mais vous allez parler pas vrai ?" répondit la souveraine.

"J'en sais rien... merde, Doug galère." s'écria le fils de Jafar.

Il accouru jusqu"à Doug et son ami. Carlos voulait sortir un peu du fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur un banc non loin, mais cela impliquait de devoir transporter à la fois Carlos, sa bonbonne d'oxygène, et sa sonde gastrique. Les filles regardèrent Jay s'affairer autour du fils de Cruella D'Enfer. Elles réalisaient ensemble, que, effectivement Jay n'avait pas menti : il était vraiment amoureux du petit blond. Elles discutèrent ensemble de la situation : comment est-ce que Carlos allait pouvoir gérer la chose alors qu'il se remettait doucement de ces agressions ? Comment Jay allait gérer ses émotions, lui qui ne les dévoiler jamais ? Une chose était sûr pour Evie, comme pour Mal : les deux meilleurs amis étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et Jay était le genre de personne qui ne ferait jamais de mal à Carlos. La conversation dériva progressivement sur le mariage de Mal, qui était dans moins de 3 mois, et des essayages de sa robe de mariée que Evie confectionné. L'après midi se déroula dans la joie et le bonheur, une parenthèse inattendue après tant d'horreurs et de larmes.

Après quelques semaines de convalescences et quand il fût exonéré de tous ses plâtres, de toutes ses sondes et autres machines. Carlos eu l'autorisation du corps médical de rentrer chez "lui", à condition que quelqu'un veille sur lui en permanence. Il était peut être sans plâtres mais beaucoup de choses restaient à soigner. Parmis de nombreux exemples : il se déplacé en béquille, il avait un corset de soutien pour protéger ses côtes, il était branché à un appareil respiratoire pendant la nuit, et il avait une pléiade de médicaments à prendre à intervals réguliers. Il devait également voir un psy 2 fois par semaines, un kiné 3 fois par semaine, et un ostéopathe une fois par mois. Jay, qui vivait toujours dans le dortoir de son meilleur ami, c'était bien sûr proposé. Les infirmières lui avait donc fait une formation rapide de toutes les techniques de soins dont avait besoin le fils de Cruella D'Enfer.

Jay été exténué, en plus de sa volonté de faire tout pour que Carlos se sente bien, il gérait ses cours par correspondance, et ça commençait à peser sur sa santé. Certe le blond été sorti de l'hôpital, mais il connaissait chaque parcelles de son journal intime, et il savait Carlos extrêmement chancelant. Ce dernier ne savait pas, par exemple, que le brun passait ses nuits éveillé à voir si il respirait encore. Depuis le retour à la vie du blond c'était devenu encore plus difficile de cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait, le baiser n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le moindre sourire de Carlos lui réchauffait le coeur, le moindres touchés l'éléctrisé. Il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il serait, pour lui, ce Jay sur son cheval blanc exterminateur de méchants, comme le blond l'avait écrit dans son journal.

Cet après midi là, Jay était entrain de travailler sur son cours d'analyse du comportement du consommateur, pendant que Carlos révisait ses cours de chimie. Même si il n'avait pas encore repris les cours, physiquement, à cause de son état, il ne voulait pas prendre du retard, et il aimait étudier. Le blond se cala un peux mieux dans les coussins de son lit et émit un léger gémissement de douleur, suffisant pour alerter le garçon aux cheveux longs.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta son ami en levant la tête de son cours.

"Oui t'inquiète pas, c'est ce corset... j'en peux plus, ça me comprime."

"Tu sais ce qu'ont dit les médecins : tu peux le retirer juste une heure par jour, en plus des fois où tu te douches."

"Ouai je sais... On pourrait pas l'enlever un peu maintenant ?" implora t'il avec une petit moue qui fit fondre le fils de Jafar.

Jay se leva, il aida Carlos à retirer son tshirt, le corset médicale était là, imposant et serré. Jay regarda la peau albâtre du jeune homme, elle était légèrement rougis et coupée aux bords du corset. Il caressa lentement les plaies Carlos frissonna à son contact.

"On a dut le serrer un peu trop ce matin, je pense, va falloir que je soigne ça. Mais d'abord on va te laisser un peu respirer. Par contre tu connais la règle : je l'enlève mais faut pas que tu bouges pendant qu'il est plus sur toi, okay ?"

"Oui Papa !" fit le blond en riant légèrement.

Le fils de Jafar retira délicatement le corset de son ami, il l'avait fait des tonnes de fois mais il se sentait toujours aussi proche de lui quand il le faisait. Il posa le corset sur le bord du lit, Carlos souffla un grand coup, soulagé de ne plus avoir cet instrument de torture sur lui. Jay garda un instant sa main sur le torse du fils de Cruella D'Enfer. Il y avait encore des traces de plaies, de bleus, et de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés, souvenirs de son agression. Carlos avait le coeur qui battait très fort, avoir les mains de Jay sur cette partie si intime et marquée de lui le figeait. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et d'un sens il aimait avoir les mains de Jay sur lui, si douces et rassurantes, comme il l'avait souhaité tant de fois. Mais Carlos n'avait jamais été tactile, et avec ce qu'il avait subi c'était encore plus compliqué pour lui. Jay le sortit de sa torpeur :

"Ça te fais mal ?" demanda t'il

"Non." souffla t'il pour toute réponse.

Leur regards se croisèrent, intenses et remplis de toute une palette d'émotions qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal à identifier. Soudain Jay retira ses mains, s'excusa, et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Il soigna les petites égratignures dut au corset en silence. Le blond avait cette drôle de sensation : il avait à la fois envie que Jay laisse ses mains masser la pommade sur son corps pendant des heure, et à la fois il voulait qu'il s'en aille. Séquelle de l'agression. Il s'en voulait de faire si peu confiance à celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Jay enfin déposa des compresses sur les petites plaies. Avant de partir ranger la boîte, il prit la petite main de son ami et dit tout simplement, les yeux baissés :

"Je suis heureux que tu sois là Carlos..." bien sûr Carlos savait pertinemment ce que "là" signifié, ça voulait dire "en vie".

Il sentit son coeur se gonfler, lui aussi été tellement heureux de le retrouver, mais c'était encore trop difficile pour lui, il y avait bien trop de paramètres à gérer. Il prit une mèche de cheveux du brun entre ses doigts, c'était beaucoup émotionnellement pour lui de faire une tel chose. Jay releva la tête, étonné par un tel geste.

"Jay t'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais..." commença t il. Jay le coupa comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu.

"Je m'en veux tu sais. J'aurai voulu te protéger."

Il y eut un silence, comme à chaque fois où ils commençaient à se livrer ensemble. Leurs regards étaient intenses, remplis de douleur et de non-dits. Carlos n'avait jamais pensé que la lecture du journal puisse provoquer un sentiment de culpabilité chez ses amis, et surtout pas chez Jay, qui était la personnification du gars "cool" et "no prise de tête". Le fils de Jafar prit la main de Carlos restée en suspens dans ses cheveux, et repris :

"Tu sauras me pardonner un jour ?"

Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais leurs corps et leurs tête s'étaient rapprochées en l'espace d'un instant.

"Jay..." murmura Carlos à bout de souffle.

Carlos le désirait si fort, il voulait tant qu'il l'embrasse, mais il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Jay. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, pour lui donner ce dont il avait rêvé dans son journal, pour qu'il aille mieux. Il fût soulagé que quelqu'un toque à la porte pour les sortir de cette situation. Jay fût une nouvelle fois frustré, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, pourquoi était ce si difficile de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il se détacha de lui, et prit la trousse à pharmacie.

"Ça doit être le kiné." annonça le fils de Jafar détaché.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Heureusement pour lui le Kinésitérapeute voulait travailler sur toute la partie abdominale de Carlos, le corset n'eut donc pas à être remis. Jay se sentait malade d'avoir encore une fois échoué à tout lui dire, il laissa donc son ami avec le praticien, et se décida à aller boire un verre, il avait besoin de décompresser. Juste avant de prendre la route il envoya un message à un « ami » de longue date, c'était sûrement la pire chose à faire mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de ces sous entendues, à bout de cette tension entre lui et le blond, à bout de tous ces sentiments qui lui martelé les organes, à bout de ces pansements, à bout de ces spécialistes qui déboulés dans le dortoir et qui tripotaient Carlos, à bout de ces ambulances qui venaient sans arrêt... Il voulait redevenir le Jay zéro prise de tête qu'il était avant toute cette histoire, le Jay sans responsabilités, ce Jay qui aurait juste rêvé d'un whisky et d'un plan cul un jeudi soir.

Il était au comptoir de la Sherwood Taverne quand Aziz débarqua, il avait bien reçu son texto. Ils burent quelques verres ensemble avant de terminer la soirée dans les toilettes du bar. Jay été toujours le dominant dans ses plans culs, et ce soir il fût heureux de l'être à nouveau, d'être bestial comme il aimait l'être. Il claqua le fils d'Aladin contre la porte du WC et le prit avec force, il se sentit revivre, il n'avait couché avec personnes depuis bientôt 2 mois à cause de tous ces événements autour de Carlos. Carlos... il pensa à lui. Qu'était il en train de faire ? Il le trompait ? Non il ne pouvait pas le tromper puisqu'il n'était pas ensemble ! Alors pourquoi se sentait il si coupable ? Aziz tenta de l'embrasser, il le colla un peu plus contre la porte, il voulait garder ses lèvres pour le blond. Aziz gémissait sous lui, Jay était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas rouillé et qu'il savait toujours autant utiliser son organe masculin, il se sentit un peu plus lui même. Mais était-ce ce qu'il était ? Étais-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait envie d'être ? Était ce vraiment ce à quoi il aspiré et ce qu'il avait envie de faire ? Non ce qu'il voulait, c'était dire à Carlos à quel point il était fou de lui, être là pour lui, lui permettre d'avoir de nouveau confiance en lui, l'entendre rire... Il faisait une grosse erreur. Il fallait vite qu'il sorte d'ici. Heureusement pour lui, Il sentait Aziz venir, alors il augmenta la cadence. À peine terminé, il s'enfuit tel un voleur en promettant à Aziz de le rappeler, après tout n'était il pas le prince des voleurs ?

Il arriva au Château d'Auradon, il devait voir sa meilleure amie, il avait sérieusement merdé. Il était 21h et cette dernière venait de finir de dîner. Elle buvait un thé avec Belle dans la bibliothèque quand Lumière lui informa de la présence du fils du vizir. Intriguée, elle le rejoint dans le vestibule. Quand il la vit, tout ce qu'il venait de faire sembla plus réaliste, il fonça dans ses bras.

« Mal j'ai fais de la merde. » dit il cash.

La souveraine lui proposa de s'asseoir et elle l'écouta attentivement raconter ses péripéties de la soirée. Effectivement il avait sérieusement déconné et la franchise légendaire de son amie n'allait pas lui dire le contraire.

« Mec. Merde... T'es débile ou quoi Jay ? Comment veux tu qu'il te fasse confiance, en toi et tes sentiments si tu te barre pour te taper le premier clochard venu ? »

« Mal je sais. J'ai agis sans réfléchir, j'en avais juste marre. Ça a été encore un échec cuisant cet après midi, et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Écoute J. on est tous à cran avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Franchement, malgré ma carapace je m'en remet à peine : je fais des nuits complètes que depuis que je sais que tu veilles sur lui. Mais tu peux pas paniquer à ce point dès que tu n'arrives pas à lui parler ! Oui t'as vraiment merdé à fond là, désolé J. mais je te le cacherai pas, maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui dire ? » il la regarda incrédule « Pour Aziz ...? »

« J'en sais rien... J'arrive même pas à lui dire que je l'aime alors... » il regarda sa montre « oh merde il est pratiquement 22h ! Shit ! Il a pas dut manger, et ses soins et... oh merde... »

Il s'enfuit en courant, se disant que ses pérégrinations allées sûrement coûter la vie à celui qu'il aimait. Tout ça pour se sentir être encore ce mal alpha dominant. Vraiment il était naze parfois. Il arriva dans le dortoir, et souffla de soulagement. Carlos regardait une série télé sur son mac, à moitié endormi.

« Oh salut Jay ! » dit il tout sourire en baillant et en s'étirant comme un chat.

Jay culpabilisa davantage.

« Je suis désolé Carlos, j'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ? Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ? »

« Non t'en fait pas ! Jane est passée tout à l'heure, elle m'a ramené des Dominos Pizza, on dira rien, bien sûr, au gastro-entérologue pour ça » répondit il par un clin d'œil en se massant le ventre. « Par contre pour le bain je veux bien. Le kiné m'a fait suer comme un porc ! »

Jay s'exécuta, tentant au maximum de racheter ses fautes. Jay attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche au dessus de sa tête et fit couler le dit bain. Ils attendaient que la baignoire se remplisse, le garçon au chignon en profita pour retirer sa veste. Carlos lui posa alors une question qui lui noua l'estomac.

« Alors c'était quoi son petit nom ce soir ? » dit-il amusé

« Comment ça ? » répondit le fils de Jafar, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Arrête mec ! Je te connais très bien, d'autant plus que j'ai vécu dans ce dortoir avec toi suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si tu rentres aussi tard c'est qu'il y a un gars là dessous. » Carlos parlait de manière si enjoué et détaché que ça lui brisait le cœur. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se résigna à lui mentir.

« J'ai vu Aziz... » dit il en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Ah, je vois. C'est sérieux entre vous non ? » _*Non Carlos se n'est pas sérieux pensa t il*_ « Vous vous êtes vu plusieurs fois il me semble. » _*oui parce que c'est un plan cul réguliers*_ « Tu comptes te poser avec lui ? » _*mais non putain...*_

« Non Carlos. Il ne se passe rien, on traine ensemble c'est tout. J'ai d'autres choses en tête en ce moment... » il y eu un silence, Carlos se leva s'appuyant sur sa béquille, il le rejoint, et s'assit en face de lui.

« Jay... faut pas que tu t'empêche de voir quelqu'un parce que tu dois t'occuper de moi hein. »

Carlos était si naïf, il ne comprenait vraiment rien, c'était limite mignon. Jay été si fatigué, si dégouté de lui-même, il ne méritait pas un être aussi pur que Carlos Oscar D'Enfer. Il le regarda peiné. Pourquoi était-il si bête ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il mourrait d'amour pour lui ? Non vraiment, c'était en train littéralement de le consumer à petit feu. Il n'avait pas le courage, pas après ce qu'il avait fait avec Aziz, de tout lui avouer ce soir. Alors il se contenta de dire :

"Le bain doit être prêt. Oublis pas de laisser la porte ouverte, tu connais la règle."

Jay avait toujours cru au karma, et il y cru encore plus fort deux nuits après ce qu'il avait fait avec Aziz. En effet : il avait trahit son véritable amour, et maintenant ce dernier avait une rechute vertigineuse. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, au son d'un Carlos qui se débattait, pleurait et hurlait dans son lit. Il s'était levé et avait constaté qu'il était couvert de sueur et brûlant. Il avait retiré le masque à oxygène et réveilla le fils de Cruella D'Enfer.

"Carlos ! Carlos ! Réveille toi !" fit il en le prenant par les épaules. Le blond se réveilla et s'agrippa au fils de Jafar, il pleurait et hyperventilait.

"Le laisse pas me faire du mal Jay..." sanglota t il. Le brun le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Chut, c'était un cauchemar, tout vas bien." fit il en lui caressant le dos. Le blond se mit à vomir sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolé..." fit Carlos en pleurant d'avantage. Jay le détacha de lui et porta une main à son front.

"T'es brûlant, je vais chercher le thermomètre."

Jay se leva pour aller chercher le dit thermomètre dans la salle de bain, il en profita pour changer de tshirt. Carlos était prostré sur lui même dans son lit se balançant d'avant en arrière. Le garçon au chignon fût très délicat avec lui lorsqu'il prit sa température.

"T'as 40 de fièvre, il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital..."

Il attendit les secours avec un blond dans ses bras, tentant de le bercer et de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors que lui même était plus stressé que jamais. À l'hôpital on lui expliqua qu'il avait eu une crise d'angoisse pendant son sommeil, et une surdose médicamenteuse, son traitement allait donc être revu et corrigé. Il restait en observation cette nuit afin de nettoyer son organisme rempli de médicaments. On invita Jay a rentrer se reposer. Il arriva dans le dortoir, lança son sac au sol, et envoya un message à toute la bande "Carlos à l'hôpital en observation pour la nuit. Tout est ok. Pas de stress". Il s'effondra sur son lit, il était si fatigué. Il se dit qu'avec une batterie de médecin autour de celui qu'il aimait, il n'avait rien à craindre pour lui, alors il profita de cette nuit pour récupérer au maximum.

Carlos rentra comme prévu le lendemain en ambulance. Il s'immisça dans le dortoir vers les 8h du matin, et trouva un Jay parfaitement endormi, il semblait si épuisé et si paisible à la fois, il s'accroupit devant son lit et lui caressa doucement la joue. Imperturbable, le fils de Jafar ne bougea pas d'un poil. Carlos apprécié que son ami se donne tant de mal pour lui, mais en le voyant comme ça il se sentit honteux d'un tel dévouement. Il voyait bien que son ami été lessivé, cela faisait presque 3 semaines qu'il s'occupait de lui 24h/24. Ce n'était même pas un euphémisme de dire ça : dès que Carlos se levait pour faire pipi, le brun venait à la rescousse pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux toilettes, ce qui en réalité été parfaitement inutile. Et que dire de cette nuit horrible ? Il lui avait carrément vomis dessus, et pourtant il avait été présent, et il lui avait tenu la main durant tout le trajet dans l'ambulance. Il le regarda encore un moment, il tombait un peu plus amoureux de lui lorsqu'il le regardait dormir.

Il s'appuya sur le sol pour se relever et vis le contenu du sac de Jay éparpillé un peu partout, il entreprit de ramasser son contenu pour le ranger, et tombit sur... des photocopies de son journal, stabilotées et annotées. Il prit une page au hasard, c'était une page où Carlos y décrivait l'odeur parfumée au Monoï de Jay, son ami avait annoté sur cette phrase : "Je me rappelle que tu sentais toujours le chèvrefeuille en sortant de la douche, j'ai peur de ne plus m'en souvenir... Est-ce que tu auras la même odeur quand tu te réveilleras ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre d'avantage qu'il sentit Jay bouger dans son lit, il paniqua légèrement. Hors de question que son meilleur ami le surprenne en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Il rangea vite fait le tout dans le sac, et retourna se coucher, avec cette question en boucle : mais que foutait Jay avec des photocopies des pages de son carnet ? Et pourquoi donc étaient-elles commentées de la sorte ? Est-ce que le baiser quelques semaines plus tôt avait une réelle signification pour son ami endormi ? C'était impossible puisqu'il avait vu Aziz quelques jours plus tôt, et il y avait de nombreux précédents avec ce dernier. Oui mais, si on retirait Aziz de la balance, qu'allait il faire si les sentiments de Jay s'avérait vrai ? Il ne préféra pas y penser et s'endormi.

Les jours qui suivirent Jay fût encore plus aux petits soins avec son ami, il s'en voulait encore terriblement et se disait que le fils de Cruella D'Enfer avait probablement fait une rechute par sa faute. Ce qui, entre nous, était stupide. Carlos, lui, tentait d'analyser chaque faits et gestes de Jay, à la recherche de réponses. Mais c'était sans compter la sale habitude de son ami à être fermé comme une huître, et à ne jamais rien laisser transparaître. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour lui sortir les vers du nez, mais ce dernier se contenter soit 1) de répondre vaguement, 2) de changer de sujet, 3) de lui demander si il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il le mette devant le fait accompli, mais ce n'était pas si évident à faire avec un fuyard.

Ils avaient passé, ensemble, ce Samedi chez Evie, qui devait faire des retouches pour leurs costume pour le mariage royal. Celle ci avait eu vent de l'histoire avec Aziz par Mal, et en voulait grave à Jay, mais le fait que ce dernier ait eu les bons réflexes avec leur ami malade avait quelque peu rattrapé l'amertume qui germé en elle.

Ce soir là, Carlos avait réclamé une soirée "cool", car les essayages l'avaient rendu fou. Jay avait donc installé la télé devant le lit du convalescent, et s'était posé dans une chaise juste à côté de lui. Alors qu'ils regardaient ensemble "I married a witch" avec Veronica Lake, l'actrice préféré du blond, Carlos tenta une oeillade vers Jay et le vit en total inconfort sur sa petite chaise, il semblait si fatigué. Le blond finit par lui proposer de s'allonger à ses côtés sous la couette épaisse. Jay s'enfouit donc sous la couverture chaude. Carlos se blottit tout contre lui, il aimait tant sa présence, si seulement il arrivait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Un tel rapprochement fit du bien aux deux jeunes hommes, ils se sentaient sereins dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent ensemble devant le film, les rayons du soleil de printemps vinrent leur chatouiller le nez vers les 6h du matin. Jay ouvrit les yeux en premier, son ami était endormie la main contre son torse, mais surtout sans son masque à oxygène. La télé tournait en boucle, il bougea pour attraper la télécommande, ce qui réveilla le fils de Cruella D'Enfer. Carlos ouvrit et se frotta doucement les yeux, avant de sourire à son ami.

"Carlos t'as dormis sans ton masque à oxygène, ça va ?" fit Jay inquiet en éteignant le poste de télévision.

"Oui. J'imagine : puisque je suis toujours là. Allez rendors toi, il est encore super tôt." dit il à moitié endormi.

Jay souleva la couette, prêt à se lever et à se diriger vers son lit, le blond lui attrapa le bras. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Jay ne comprenait pas. Carlos lui dit simplement :

"Reste."

Alors le fils de Jafar, se fondit sous les couvertures, et approcha le corps de son ami un peu plus contre lui, sans un mots. Carlos se contenta de caler sa respiration sur celle de Jay, et il s'endormirent à nouveaux, la tête pleine de "je sais", et la bouche pleine de silence.

La journée avait été étrange. Les deux amis savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce matin là, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à définir ce que c'était. Jay se demandait si Carlos avait tenté de lui tendre une perche, ou si il avait juste apprécié sa compagnie ? Il s'était senti tellement complet, au chaud avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Carlos n'avait pas forcément mesuré son geste, il s'était juste dit qu'il ne voulait pas finir sa nuit seul. Il pensait tel un médecin du dimanche qu'il avait réussi à dormir sans son masque à oxygène, uniquement parce qu'il s'était mis au diapason de la respiration de Jay, c'était romantique mais stupide. En cette fin d'après-midi, Arte diffusé une rétrospective d'Oasis avec leur mythique concert à Wembley en 2000. Le fils de Cruella, archi-fan du groupe, avait supplié de le regarder avec son ami au lieu de travailler sur leur cours respectif.

Posés chacun sur leur lit. Ils étaient tous deux happés par la chanson "Champagne Supernova", Carlos en connaissait les paroles par coeur. Au moment du deuxième couplet il commenta, rêveur :

"Je rêverais de mourir sur cette chanson..." il regretta bien vite son petit trait d'esprit "Pardon Jay. Je voulais pas dire ça... C'est une belle chanson...c'est ce que je voulais dire.." il se retourna vers son ami, celui ci avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. "Jay tu... pleures ?" il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de ce dernier.

Evie, et Mal l'avait vu, effondré et en larmes, tant de fois lorsque Carlos était endormi. Pour ce dernier, c'était une grande première, ça lui semblait si étrange que son meilleur ami plein d'assurance soit si susceptible émotionnellement.

"Jay je suis désolé..." fit il en tentant de lui prendre la main. Jay se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, il n'était pas épris de sanglots incontrôlables comme il avait pu l'être autrefois, il pleurait calmement et silencieusement, avec sa pudeur légendaire.

"Ça a été tellement dur sans toi mec. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerai tu sais." lui murmura t il. Il se détacha de lui et joua avec les cordons de son sweatshirt.

Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer avait pensé à sa propre douleur et son propre rétablissement pendant toutes ces semaines. Il réalisait aujourd'hui, grâce à Jay en pleure, qu'il y avait aussi d'autre personnes autour de lui avec des séquelles irréversibles. Etait-ce pour ceci que le fils de Jafar était aussi renfermé sur lui même, et qu'il n'osait pas parler dès qu'il lui lançait des perches ? Comme le faisait le garçon aux chignon depuis des semaines avec consécration, il fallait qu'il soit là pour son ami.

"Tu... tu veux en parler ?" fit Carlos timide.

Jay s'essuya le visage, et soupira. Peut être que la meilleure façon de faire une détox de son âme était de lui parler à coeur ouvert, comme il aurait dut le faire depuis si longtemps. L'homme qu'il aimait lui tendait la main, il fallait qu'il prenne le train en marche.

"Oh Carlos ! Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi adorable avec les gens ? Surtout après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" dit il en reniflant. Il lui prit la main. "Ça a été... horrible. J'ai même pas de mots pour décrire, ce que ça m'a fait quand je t'ai vu à moitié bleu sur ce lit d'hôpital. C'était... c'était comme si..." il se mit à pleurer franchement "...comme si on m'avait arraché quelque chose au fond de moi. Je passais tout mon temps au pieds de ton lit, parce que j'avais peur de me dire qu'on allait m'arracher ma moitié sans me le dire tu vois... J'avais peur de me réveiller et de ne plus jamais te voir, de ne jamais pouvoir te dire..." il renifla. "...tout ce que je ressentais."

Il regarda un instant Carlos, tentant de lui faire comprendre par tous les moyens ce que "ressentais" signifié. Mais le fils de Cruella fixait sa main en la caressant, digérant tout ce flot d'informations, et cette nouvelle facette de son ami. C'était si bizarre de voir Jay ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort et d'aussi triste. Le fils de Jafar se redressa, et prit le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains, Carlos était quelque peu décontenancé par la situation étonnante qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Leur front se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le fils de Jafar reprit sa tirade :

"J'aurai été ce Jay, tu sais... sur son cheval blanc terrassant les méchants comme tu l'as écris. Je l'aurai tué si tu me l'avais demandé Carlos. Je..." il ne pouvait plus reculer, il s'était bien trop livré. "... Je suis tellement amoureux de toi Carlos. Je t'aime si fort, et c'est entrain de me dévorer de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir te le dire."

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa, avec une passion nouvelle. Un millions de papillon voyageaient dans les estomacs des deux hommes, les guitares vibrantes de "Champagne Supernova" en fond sonore.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Retour de Cruella

Les jours qui suivirent furent délicats, c'était difficile de s'apprivoiser quand on se connaissait depuis si longtemps, mais pas de cette façon. Jay n'avait pas envie de stresser Carlos, ou d'aller trop vite, alors il laissa ce moment de flottement les imbiber. Était-ce le début d'une relation très sérieuse ou non ? Ils n'en savaient pas plus eux même, mais ils étaient sûr d'une chose : c'est qu'ils s'aimaient très fort et qu'ils aimaient la présence de l'autre. Même si leur intimité était très chaste, (ils se contentaient de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, de s'embrasser doucement, ou de se prendre la main), cela redonnait du baume au coeur de chacun. Au moins l'abcès était percé, et l'atmosphère en était que plus détendu. Les deux amants n'en avait pas encore parlé à leurs meilleures amies, voulant garder leur petit secret pour eux pour le moment.

Carlos avait entre temps été exonéré de son corset médical, remplacé par une fine ceinture qui se fermée par un velcro. Il s'était senti tout de suite plus libre sans l'instrument de torture autour de lui, c'était tout de suite beaucoup plus simple de se câliner ou de dormir ensemble sans le corset. La machine à oxygène avait été arrêté également, remplacée par des séances de sophrologie qui avait vraiment aidé le fils de Cruella D'Enfer a contrôler ses terreurs nocturnes, ses crises d'angoisses, ainsi que sa respiration. Dormir avec Jay l'aidait grandement, il se sentait protégé et complet.

Le fils de Jafar était toujours aux petits soins pour son ami, mais il lui laissé un peu plus de liberté. Carlos avait repris les cours à mi-temps, et Jay réussissait à le laisser aller en cours, seul, sans béquilles. Il n'était pas non plus rassuré, car il restait suspendu à son téléphone, au cas où le lycéen ait besoin de lui.

Ce Mercredi après-midi, ils étaient voiture, en route vers le cottage d'Evie. Carlos expliquait à son nouveau petit copain comment s'était déroulé sa séance chez le psychiatre. Il avait dit à son patient que si il n'arrivait pas à communiquer ses sentiments par la parole ou par l'écriture il pouvait le faire par la musique. "Une chanson est parfois plus parlante que ce qu'on pourrait décrire" avait il dit. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer trouvait ça stupide, et il l'expliquait à son petit ami.

"Franchement tu me vois pousser la chansonnette ? Il s'est cru dans High School Musical ou quoi ?"

"Moi je trouve ça pas mal. T'arrives pas à parler, t'envoie une chanson, ou alors tu dis "tiens, écoute ça si tu veux me comprendre" easy peasy ! Bon on est arrivé." il gara la voiture dans l'allée et se tourna vers Carlos. "T'es sûr de vouloir leur dire pour nous ? Il est pas trop tard pour te raviser. Je veux que tu sois parfaitement okay avec ça. Limite on se fait un nom de code au cas où tu changes d'avis devant elles, genre "noix de coco" ou quoi..."

Carlos soupira, lui prit le bras, et sourit "Je veux plus aucuns secrets entre elles et moi."

Jay sourit également et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ils se détachère, essoufflés, front contre front. Carlos avait toujours beaucoup de mal lorsqu'ils avaient ce genre de déchaînement de passion. Bien qu'il aille beaucoup mieux physiquement. Psychologiquement c'était encore un chantier. Il était partagé entre son envie d'être avec Jay et vivre aveuglément toute cette fureur, et à la fois il avait un seuil au delà duquel il pouvait se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise, voir effrayé. Ce bisou l'avait rapproché de cette limite, et il sentait la peur monter en lui. Il savait que le viol l'avait changé, avant il aurait très certainement sauté sur Jay, et l'aurait même sucer, dans cette voiture, juste devant la maison de leur amie. Mais il n'était plus ce Carlos avec cette libido et ces envies brûlantes, il était un Carlos brisé et apeuré par le moindre contact humain. Carlos s'enfonça de nouveau dans le siège passager et baissa la tête.

"Au fait : je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir." fit il d'une petite voix.

La veille ils avaient essayé de faire l'amour, et comme toujours ça avait été très compliqué pour le blond. À peine Jay avait caressé le sexe de son amant à travers son boxer, que celui ci l'avait repoussé. Il s'était mis alors au bout du lit, la tête dans les mains, en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Jay comprenait, et s'était contenté de lui mettre une couverture sur le dos afin qu'il se sente moins vulnérable. C'était assez nouveau comme situation pour le fils de Jafar : jamais aucuns de ses plans culs ne l'avaient repoussés, il avait toujours été désiré et excitant. Vraiment tout le monde rêvé de coucher avec lui. Oui mais Carlos n'était pas un plan cul, Carlos était l'homme qu'il aimait, un homme pour qui l'intimité était devenu très compliqué après plusieurs viols. Il le savait. Il le comprenait.

"On en a déjà parlé. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, d'accord ? Prends le temps qu'il faudra pour te sentir à l'aise avec ça. On verra plus tard. Allez vient on y va." répondit Jay en lui caressant la joue.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par une Evie aux anges. Elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands on se croyait à une tea party du chapelier fou tellement le choix en pâtisseries et en thé était extraordinaire. Mal était déjà là avec Ben. Doug finissait de ramener les tasses à thé.

À peine attablés, elle s'affairait à les servir du mieux qu'elle pu.

"Carlos ! La tarte : poire ou noix de coco ?" il se mit à rire légèrement et regarda Jay avec tendresse.

"Non Evie pas de noix de coco pour moi aujourd'hui, donc poire !"

Lorsqu'ils furent tous servis, Jay, sous le regard appuyé de Carlos lança la conversation.

"Les filles... et garçons aussi. On voulait vous faire part de quelque chose." il attrapa la main de son petit ami qui était posé sur la table.

Il eu un silence appuyé. Evie eu un petit temps de réaction, il fallait que son cerveau capte ce que signifiait le fait, que ses deux amis étaient mains dans la mains avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mal avait les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et avait porté ses mains à sa bouche. Doug et Ben se regardaient amusés, amusés par la situation mais aussi par la réaction de leur copines. Il eu enfin un raz de marré de calin et de larmes de joie pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes.

Cela avait fait du bien aux garçons de pouvoir se comporter normalement devant eux. Ils pouvaient se toucher la main, ou s'embrasser sans avoir peur qu'on les surprènnent. Certe ils avaient aimé garder ça pour eux un petit temps, comme un jardin secret, mais l'annonce leur enlevé un sacré poids. Tout le monde été rassuré de voir que Carlos commençait doucement à reprendre ses marques, et à avoir une vie normale, cela signifiait qu'il allait mieux.

En rentrant le soir, Jay informa son petit-ami, que son père les inviter sur l'Île ce week end pour fêter l'ouverture du tout nouveau Bazar Jafar. Il y avait fait une extension de 200m2 et restauré la totalité des locaux. La dévotion du vizir pour son Bazar pendant des années avait exclusivement été animé par sa volonté de mettre à l'abris sa famille. En effet, tout comme Carlos, Jay n'avait pas eu de chambre étant jeune, mais ce n'était absolument pas parce que son père le détestait. Non, Jafar aurait tout fait pour que son unique fils ne dort pas sur le tapis en dessous du comptoir du magasin. La vérité est qu'ils étaient pauvres et qu'il faisait tout pour survivre. Le fait que son père est enfin réussi à se sortir la tête de l'eau le remplissait de bonheur.

Les deux amants été arrivé sur l'Île vers les 14h et Jay avait aidé son père à tout préparer pour la grande inauguration du tout nouveau 'Bazar Jafar', pendant que son petit ami se reposer du voyage, dans la nouvelle chambre du brun. Le père de Jay, ayant été mis au courant du statut de leur relation, et son fils et lui étant très proche, ils avaient parlé ensemble de la situation. Le vizir voulait s'assurer que son fils était heureux et qu'il ne se surmené pas pour faire en sorte que son petit ami aille mieux. Jafar savait par expérience, qu'on avait tendance à vouloir être un super héro quand la personne qu'on aime été faible ou malade, souvenirs de ses derniers instants avec sa femme. Il était bien sûr ravie d'avoir Carlos pour beau-fils, non seulement il le connaissait depuis toujours et savait que c'était un très gentil garçon, mais il était aussi heureux que Jay soit avec une personne dont il était réellement amoureux. Le sultan n'avait pas vu son fils aussi comblé depuis très longtemps. Une heure avant l'ouverture de la soirée, Jay vint rejoindre le petit blond dans sa chambre, il dormait encore, emmitouflé dans un sweatshirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et pour cause : c'était le sien.

"Hey ho ! La grosse marmotte !" lança t'il en se jetant sur l'espace restant à côté de lui sur le matelas. Carlos se frotta doucement le visage avant de s'étirer. "Faut qu'on se prépare, c'est bientôt l'heure mon chéri." il lui caressa délicatement le visage.

Les deux garçons se préparèrent ensemble et descendirent accueillir les premiers invités. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise de voir Cruella et Jafar entrain de parler ensemble.

"Maman ?" celle ci se retourna avec un grand sourire. Elle se rua sur Carlos.

"Oh Carlos mon bébé !"

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la chute de la barrière magique où elle l'avait littéralement traité comme un moins que rien. Elle n'avait pas été là non plus à Noël, et encore moins au chevet de Carlos alors qu'il était dans le coma. Jay trouvait ça des plus étrange, et adopta une posture menaçante afin de protéger celui qu'il aimait. Il s'avança et lui prit le bras, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda le blond

"Et bien, je n'allais pas manqué l'ouverture de la boutique de mon vendeur de grille-pain préféré !" Le vizir s'empourpra, de toutes façons ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, et il n'avait donc pas l'air très heureux qu'elle soit là. "Et je voulais voir mon petit trésor d'amour au passage"

"Maman. Tu n'es même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital." fit il toujours aussi estomaqué par son comportement.

Elle ne l'avait, au grand jamais, appelé "mon trésor". Lorsqu'elle disait "mon bébé" ou "mon trésor" c'était pour parler d'un de ses manteaux, ou de sa voiture, mais jamais de Carlos. Jay resserra son emprise sur lui, pour lui montrer qu'il ferait front ensemble si il y avait le moindre soucis.

"Oh oui, cette histoire.. Tu as eu la grippe c'est ça ? Vilain microbes ! Mais bon tu es là maintenant. Oh sinon, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux, si vous comptez vous mariez tu deviendras l'époux d'un émir, c'est intéressant..."

Il comprenait tout. La vieille Cruella était égale à elle même : intéressée, profiteuse, opportuniste, avide de richesses et de statut aristocratique. Elle avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble, les affaires du père de Jay étaient florissantes, Jay avait le statut d'émir. Elle se voyait donc déjà riche et royale. Mais comment osait t elle venir devant lui, et faire ami-ami avec lui, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, et après toutes ces années d'asservissement ? Galvanisé par un trop plein d'émotions qui dormait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps, il explosa :

"Maman j'étais dans un putain de coma ! Je me suis fait massacrer la gueule. T'étais injoignable et j'étais tellement démoli que Jay a passé ses nuits à s'occuper de moi. Merde c'était limite si il me torcher le cul, pendant que toi tu étais je sais pas où. Qu'est ce que tu avais de mieux à faire que de venir voir ton fils à moitié mort sur son lit d'hôpital ? Franchement, maman, ça m'écoeure. Et pourquoi tu viens pourrir la soirée de Monsieur D'Agrabah qui a bossé comme un dingue toute sa vie pour obtenir ça ? Tu pensais que t'allais devenir sultane ? Mais laisse moi rire ! Franchement, maman, va t'en tu me fais honte."

Il tourna les talons et rentra dans le Bazar, Jay monta le rejoindre dans la chambre. Le blond peroxydé était silencieux, il était droit comme un i devant la fenêtre de la, fraîchement, chambre de Jay, tentant de minimiser sa colère.

« Carlos... ça va ? » tenta Jay.

Son petit ami se retourna tout sourire et se mis, étonnamment, à rire de tout son souffle.

« Oh mon dieu ! T'as vu sa tête ! Oh putain je me sens tellement soulagé ! » nouvelle quinte de fou rire. « Oh la la ! J'ai rêvé de lui dire tout ça toute ma vie ! Et en plus... » il ria davantage « ... la meuf s'est toujours cru mieux que Jafar et là elle vient ramper comme une pauvresse. Oh mon dieu. » il repartit dans un fou rire et se tint les côtes.

Jay été mi-stupéfait, mi-amusé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction, mais il fût soulagé que le blond ne soit pas perturbé par la situation. Il se mit à rire lui aussi. Carlos s'approcha de lui, un peu plus calme, et passa ses longs bras fins autour de son cou.

"Je veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette femme okay ?" il l'embrassa.

Après ce qu'il avait traversé, la passionnée de fourrures lui avait parut beaucoup moins impressionnante qu'autrefois, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait réussit à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle n'était pas sa famille, Jay était sa famille, Jafar était sa famille, Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, Jane, Audrey, Uma, Harry... Tous avaient été là pour lui, et l'aider encore à s'en sortir. Un sentiment étrange prenait possession de lui, il se sentait plus léger, et prêt pour cette vie. Il se sentait également plus fort, il avait réussit à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, il avait réussit à passer outre toutes ses années de douleurs auprès d'elle, pour enfin se libérer de son emprise. Il se sentait sur la bonne voie.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, bien après que Cruella ait été chassée par le vizir : les deux amants été monté sur le toit du Bazar Jafar, regardant toute l'inauguration de loin. Il y avait bien trop de monde pour que Carlos se sente à l'aise, la foule l'angoissée encore énormément. Jay avait subtilisé des plateaux de petits fours et une bouteille de jus de pomme du buffet en bas.

"C'est ouf quand même ce qui arrive au vieu Jafar." dit Carlos en buvant au goulot le liquide fruité.

"Tu l'as dit ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout ça !" répondit Jay.

C'est fou n'empêche de se dire, qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça, on vivait dans la crasse la plus totale, on fouillait dans les poubelles pour manger quand même... Quand on est arrivé sur Auradon ça me paraissait tellement lumineux et bizarre, et maintenant voilà..." fit il en dirigeant son bras vers la foule.

"M'en parle pas ! Notre premier jour à Auradon j'avais volé des frites et une pizza, tellement j'avais peur de crever la dalle !" confessa Jay.

"T'es sérieux ?"

"Ouai ! Le pire c'est Ben qui est venu me voir le lendemain avec la Bonne Fée, pour me dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'on se nourrissait ici." Ils rièrent.

Le fils du vizir regarda longuement son petit ami, qui observait la foule en bas. Il réalisait, que cet homme faisait parti intégrante de sa vie, et qu'au fond de lui il l'avait toujours voulu. À force d'être constamment avec Carlos, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait fait du chemin dans sa tête. Il avait grandit, il n'était plus ce petit garçon de 11 ans qu'il avait rencontré sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Il n'était pas non plus l'homme qu'il avait vu en morceaux sur son lit d'hôpital quelques mois auparavant. Il était un homme qui était entrain de devenir la meilleure version de lui-même, un survivant, un héro. Le blond but une nouvelle gorgé, et le jus coula de son menton, il s'essuya avec la manche de sa veste en cuir et se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux longs, toujours happé par les progrès de son amoureux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'en ai partout c'est ça ?" fit il en s'essuyant d'avantage sur son perfecto

"Non, je me disais juste que tu étais beau, et que tu avais grandis." dit il avec un regard tendre. "Tu comptes faire quoi après tout ça ?"

"J'en sais trop rien... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis. J'étais plus concentré à regagner mon autonomie, pas que j'aime pas que tu t'occupes de moi mais, j'aime ma mobilité... Si j'arrive à passer le bac ça serait déjà pas mal !"

"Tu pourrais écrire non ? Tu écris plutôt bien d'après ce que j'ai lu." fit Jay avec un clin d'oeil. Le journal n'était plus un sujet tabou entre eux. Jay lui avait même donné ses photocopies annotées.

"Et sur quoi j'écrirais ?" fit il en avalant une nouvelle gorgé de jus de pomme.

"Sur nous. Fin je veux dire... Ca serait pas, genre, trop ouf que tu écrives un nouveau conte de fée sur les enfants des méchants ? Notre vie avant Auradon, nos péripéties, la chute de la barrière magique etc.." dit Jay avant de manger un petit four.

"Et j'appellerai ça comment ? 'Les Enfants de Méchants' ?"

"Les Héritiers ?" proposa Jay

"Les Descendants ?" fit Carlos. Il y eu un micro silence.

"Ouai bon okay tu gagnes, 'Les Descendants' c'est hyper classe." concéda Jay.

Ils rièrent à nouveau. Le brun s'avança vers un Carlos tout sourire et l'enserra de ses bras musclés. Ils continuaient d'observer les gens en bas. Soudain la stéréo en bas du Bazar se mit à émettre "Lover" de Taylor Swift.

"C'est la chanson sur laquelle on a dansé avec Jane à Halloween..." annonça Carlos lentement.

"Un regain d'hétérosexualité en toi mon chéri ?" fit Jay amusé, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Pas vraiment. Pendant que je dansais avec elle, je t'ai regardé. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai sut que j'étais amoureux de toi."

Ils se regardèrent un instant, plus amoureux que jamais. Jay approcha un peu plus son amant de lui.

"C'est ce que tu ressens ? La chanson ?" fit Jay.

**_*Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out and take me home You're my, my, my, my Lover*_**

Ils se regardèrent profondément. Carlos l'embrassa, Jay intensifia leur échange en lui passant la main derrière la nuque. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer avait sa main contre les abdominaux du brun, il sentit les mains de ce dernier descendre le long de son dos. C'était bon et terrifiant à la fois. Carlos avait envie de s'abandonner. Il savait consciemment qu'il ne craignait rien de la part de Jay, mais son subconscient traumatisé prit peur d'une telle proximité physique. Alors que Jay passait sa main sous la chemise du blond, ce dernier recula et remis ladite chemise correctement. Il reporta son attention sur la fête, essoufflé, tentant de contrôler la crise d'angoisse qui monté en lui.

**_*And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all*_**

"Je suis désolé Carlos... Ça va ?"

Carlos resta un instant figé pour se concentrer sur sa respiration, et ses sentiments tourbillonnant dans ses entrailles. Chaque fois qu'on le touchait un peu trop il repensait aux mains de Chad sur son corps. Il avait beau savoir, se concentrer, et se convaincre que ce n'était pas lui, il ressentait son agresseur sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle en été donc fortement impactée. Il se dit qu'avec le temps ce sentiment partirait et qu'il pourrait donner tout l'amour que Jay méritait, mais ce soir se fût un nouvel échec. Quand il se sentit suffisamment apaisé il porta son regard sur son amant, lui fit un sourire timide, et lui répondit avec le plus d'assurance qu'il pouvait.

"Ça va. Je suis plus désolé pour toi." fit il tout penaud.

Jay sourit intérieurement, il retrouvait son Carlos, le garçon qui pensait toujours aux autres avant lui. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de son petit ami et annonça :

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi au fait. On l'a trouvé avec papa quand on a rangé la boutique tout à l'heure..." il sortit un pendentif en argent serti d'un rubis unique et le déposa dans les mains du blond. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais Jay c'est..."

"Oui. Comme ma boucle d'oreille. Elle avait la parure complète."

"Tu peux pas me donner le pendentif de ta mère enfin..."

"Écoute. Comme l'a dit mon père. Maman serait très heureuse que j'offre quelque chose d'aussi précieux à quelqu'un qui l'ait tout autant à mes yeux. Et puis tu es le monsieur-bijoux entre nous deux, tu en portes h24 ! Sincèrement Carlos, je te l'aurais offert même si on été pas ensemble, juste parce que t'es mon meilleur ami depuis si longtemps. »

**_*And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me And at every table, I'll save you a seat Lover*_**

Carlos continua de contempler la petite pierre rouge qui brillait grâce aux réverbère non loin. Ce n'était pas juste un collier ou un cadeau entre amoureux. C'était une partie très secrète, importante et émouvante de la vie du garçon aux cheveux longs. Carlos avait été la première personne à qui Jay avait parlé de sa mère, c'était même le seul à réellement savoir la signification de sa boucle d'oreille, lui offrir un tel bijoux le comblé de joie, il savait qu'il était tout aussi important pour Jay et c'était beaucoup pour son petit coeur. Le fils de Jafar le sortit de ses réflexions :

"Bon tu vas le regarder longtemps ou je l'accroche autour de ton cou ?" fit il amusé.

Jay s'exécuta sous la volonté de Carlos, il le regarda un instant avec le fin collier autour du cou.

"Le rouge c'est vraiment ta couleur." souffla t il

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec fougue.

**_*Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out and take me home You're my, my, my, my Lover*_**

Ils avaient chacun définitivement très envie l'un de l'autre ce soir. Carlos lui proposa de retourner dans la chambre. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, et Carlos manqua de tomber en buttant contre le bout du matelas. Jay le déposa alors sur la couchette, tout en continuant de l'embrasser et le caresser. Il fit courir sa main le long de la cuisse du blond et vint toucher son entre jambe. Le blond se crispa, le fils de Jafar lâcha ses lèvres.

"Excuse moi. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?" fit le garçon aux cheveux longs.

"Non ça va, continue." dit Carlos, timide, en lui remettant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Jay continua de le caresser à travers son pantalon en cuir, il entreprit d'ouvrir la ceinture de son petit ami. Ce dernier continuait de l'embrasser, il faisait en sorte de se détendre au maximum, et de se concentrer sur la partie en lui qui en avait vraiment très envie. Le fils de Jafar fit glisser son t-shirt au dessus de ses épaules et se colla un peu plus contre le fils de Cruella. Jay attrapa soudain le membre de son amant pour le polir, le blond se raidit davantage à ce contact. Effectivement, Carlos avait la nausée, il avait beau se répéter dans sa tête "C'est Jay, pas Chad." en boucle, rien n'y faisait, il sentait la présence de son agresseur dans chaque caresses. Il lâcha Jay, et le poussa. Il remit son pantalon et son boxer correctement et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil au bout de la pièce.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Jay. J'y arrive pas." fit il la tête entre les mains, il se mit à pleurer.

Bien sûr, ça le frustrait énormément de ne pas 1) satisfaire ses désirs mais surtout 2) de satisfaire ceux de son petit ami. Il savait Jay expert et doué dans ce domaine, il savait qu'il était déjà arrivé au brun de se taper jusqu'à 5 mecs par jours, et lui il était, là, apeuré par de simples caresses. Il avait si peur qu'il le quitte pour ça dans le fond de lui même. Pourquoi Chad ne pouvait pas disparaître de sa mémoire ? Pourquoi cela faisait si peur ? Jay s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main timide sur son genoux.

"Carlos. Mon petit coeur. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit milles fois ?" le blond releva son visage plein de larmes. "On est à deux là dedans, et si tu n'es pas prêt pour le moment ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime toujours autant et je ne t'en veux pas. D'accord ?" continua Jay.

Carlos vint le rejoindre au sol et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir quelqu'un de si compréhensif dans sa vie. Soudain Jafar les appela d'en bas.

"Les garçons y'a votre copine qui est là !"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent incrédule. Ils avaient beaucoup de "copines" alors c'était laquelle ? Ils regagnèrent la fête et virent...

"Uma qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" s'écria Jay

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis la Maire de cette Île, c'est normal de venir soutenir ses commerçants non ?"

Ils se saluèrent, et parlèrent un peu de ses fonctions. Comment l'Île avancé et vers quoi elle voulait la faire tendre. Le regard de Jay se perdit dans la foule et tomba sur Lonnie. Il se dirigea vers elle.

"Lonn' qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Mes parents ont acheté une maison secondaire sur l'Île tu te souviens ? J'ai sût qu'il y avait de l'animation au Bazar Jafar ce soir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passé, voir la maison de ton enfance, mais je pensais pas t'y trouver." son regard se posa sur Uma et Carlos qui rentraient dans la partie habitable du Bazar. "Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Ça se passe comment vous deux ?" Le regard de Jay fixa la porte où le blond et la fille aux cheveux verts venaient d'entrer.

"Il fait tellement de progrès Lonn', mais il ne s'en rend pas encore compte... Il se met aussi beaucoup la pression, mais ça va aller. On se cherche encore mais on s'aime fort."

"T'es heureux ?" demanda t elle en prenant une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur venait de lui proposer. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

"Oui. Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce truc que je recherchais quand on s'est quitté tous les deux."

L'asiatique le regarda avec un regard tendre. Effectivement elle fût un temps sa petite-amie, ils s'étaient séparés quand Jay lui avait dit qu'il "pensait" être gay. La fille de Mulan ne lui en avait pas voulu et l'avait soutenu dans son coming out, après leur relation ils étaient resté très proche, voir même plus. Ils partagés, ensemble, un appartement ensemble non loin du campus de l'Université, ça avait été comme une évidence pour eux d'emménager ensemble. Certe le brun ne s'y trouvait plus depuis qu'il s'occupait de son petit ami à Auradon Prep, mais Lonnie lui avait promis qu'il y aurait toujours sa place. Elle était vraiment heureuse que son ex-petit-ami, mais surtout acolyte, soit enfin en paix avec lui même. Les années après leur rupture, elle l'avait vu baiser tout ce qui bougeait, et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être très heureux pour avoir autant de partenaires sexuels. Que cherchait il à combler avec toutes ses échanges, dans tous ses lits (et autres endroits) différents ? Il lui fallait un Carlos. Et il l'avait enfin.

Carlos avait demandé à Uma de rentrer chez Jafar. La foule lui paraissait trop dense pour se sentir à l'aise. Ils burent ensemble un verre, attablé dans la petite cuisine du vizir.

"On s'est pas vu depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital. Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda Uma.

"On m'a enlevé la machine à oxygène, le corset médical, j'utilise les béquilles une fois sur deux, la cicatrice de ma poche de stomie s'est correctement refermée, ça se présente plutôt bien." fit il.

"Je voulais pas parler de ça. Comment ça va là dedans." dit elle en pointant son front.

Carlos soupira. Il était devenu assez proche de la pirate depuis la chute de la barrière magique, et s'était un peu confié à elle lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il ne craignais rien à se dévoiler un peu.

"C'est compliqué. Genre beaucoup." dit il en baissant la tête, dépassé. Uma prit ses mains.

"Ecoute Carlos. Je vais te confier un truc que personne ne sait. Quand j'avais 12 ans, il est arrivé la même chose à une **_amie_**. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Certe,**_ il_** a peut être volé une partie de ton intimité, mais ne**_ le_** laisse pas voler ton coeur, ta confiance ou ta valeur en plus. Ne **_le_** laisse pas imprégné chaque parcelle de ta vie. Ça voudrait dire qu'**_il _**a gagné."

"Comment faire Uma ? Quand je le sens partout sur moi ? J'arrive même pas à..." il se coupa net, c'était trop intime pour être dit tout haut. "Jay n'attendra pas toujours."

"Jay attendra petit chiot ! Il t'aime bien trop pour t'abandonner."

"On parle de Jay là. Le mec qui s'est tapé déjà tout le Royaume, et qui a un appétit sexuel absolument débordant."

"Mec. Jay, a pas baisé depuis plus de 2 mois. Je pense que si il était vraiment au bord de l'explosion il serait déjà parti. Tu crois pas ?" fit Uma, Carlos soupira.

"Toujours est-il que je sens toujours **_sa_** présence sur moi, et j'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Quand Jay me touche un peu trop, j'ai cette monté d'angoisse qui m'imprègne. Je **_le_** vois, **_lui_**, me violer, je**_ le _**vois se moquer de moi, je **_le_** vois me frapper. J'ai beau me dire que c'est Jay, j'ai beau avoir envie de lui au plus profond de mon âme, j'arrive pas à surpasser ça. Je me sens mourir quand ça arrive, et pourtant si tu savais combien je l'aime."

Uma se tut un instant.

"Carlos. Cette**_ amie _**c'était moi." il y eu un nouveau silence, Carlos était estomaqué. Uma s'était faite violer si jeune ? "Tu y penseras toute ta vie, je vais pas te mentir. Mais ne fais pas comme moi en transformant cette peur en carapace énorme sur laquelle je me pique aussi parfois. Transforme là en énergie positive, bâts toi. Tu es enfin avec le mec sur lequel tu baves depuis des mois, et faudrait être aveugle pour pas voir à quel point il est raide dingue de toi, ne laisse pas Chad tout gâcher. Il ne mérite pas autant d'attention."

La tirade que lui avait lançait Uma fit son chemin dans son esprit. Même lors de leur retour à Auradon Prep, il la ressassait dans sa tête. Il en avait également parlé à son psychiatre, qui avait semé encore plus de graines dans son esprit. "Sur quels fondements vous basez vous pour penser que votre petit ami pourrait se comporter comme votre agresseur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur : Le souvenir du viol, ou l'angoisse que cela recommence ?" était les petites pistes qu'il lui avait lancé. Il y avait réfléchit, son psy avait raison : aucuns indices dans le comportement de Jay ne montrait un comportement déviant, ou de prédateur. Bien au contraire, il était toujours tendre, respectueux, et arrêtait quand Carlos le demandait. Oui son agression l'avait marqué, mais ce qui l'effrayait été qu'on recommence à le souiller. Jay n'allait pas abusé de lui, il le savait. Il devait se concentrer là dessus. Après avoir tourné en boucle toute ses questions et ses réponses, il s'était décidé : il allait essayer, et cette fois il réussirait. Il avait quatres jours de Bac blanc, et rentrait donc trop fatigué le soir pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec Jay.

Le soir du quatrième jour, libéré de cette pression scolaire, il décida de prendre du temps avec Jay. Le fils du vizir avait commandé des sushis, le plat préféré de Carlos, afin de fêter la fin d'une semaine de Bac blanc. Ils avaient engloutis les sashimi, et autres makis avec appétit, tout en débriefent les examens du blond. Carlos l'aimait pour ce genre de petites attentions. Après le repas ils se blottir dans le lit du fils de Cruella. Jay lui caressait son épaule avec son pouce.

"Je suis fière de toi Carlos. T'as réussi à tenir une semaine concentré, et sans trop te fatigué."

"Arrête je suis complètement K.O, t'as vu les cernes sous mes yeux."

"D'où le "sans trop"" fit il avec un clin d'oeil. Le blond lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule. "T'es mon héro."

Carlos fondit un peu plus. Il était si merveilleux avec lui. Il repensa à la question de son psy, non Jay n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Chad, il ne lui ferait aucuns mal **_lui_**. Il se pencha vers le garçon au chignon, et l'enserra de ses bras fins avant de l'embrasser. Il se sentait près à réessayer, il fallait qu'il réussisse pour tous les deux, il était bien trop génial avec lui pour qu'il ne le comble pas aussi de bonheur. Il continuait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Jay. Ce dernier fût étonné, lâcha les lèvres de son petit ami et lui prit sa main baladeuse.

"Carlos. T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? On est pas obligé, tu sais." fit il doucement.

"Non... J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de toi." fit il timidement.

Après un temps d'hésitation, le fils de Jafar captura ses lèvres et intensifia un peu plus leur baiser. Il roula sur lui, et contempla son visage avec amour.

"Sûr, bébé ?" demanda le garçon au chignon. Carlos acquiesça.

Jay continua avec délicatesse ses égards. Il voulait que ce moment soit magique pour le blond, certe ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, mais cette fois si, ils le faisaient en tant que petits-copains et c'était différent. C'était d'autant plus précieux, que Carlos était fragile, et que malgré tout il semblait prêt. Il enleva son t-shirt ainsi que celui du blond qui frissonna à son contact. Il commençait à paniquer, mais il ferma les yeux et se contenta de se souvenir que ce n'était pas Chad. Il sentit la main de son petit ami sur sa joue, il rouvrit les yeux celui ci le regarder avec un regard interrogatif.

"Ça va Carlos ?"

"Ça va." fit il d'un souffle.

Jay se remit à l'ouvrage et l'embrassa sur le bas ventre, tout en lui caressant ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Il remonta vers son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou, il se mit à frotter leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Carlos gémissait, bien sûr que ça lui faisait énormément d'effet, mais il pensait au poid de Chad sur lui quand il l'avait agressé. Son regard s'attarda sur le parquet de la chambre, où le Prince Charmant Junior l'avait violé quelques mois plus tôt. Jay entre temps avait baissé le pantalon de pyjama du blond, et avait entreprit de lui choyer son membre endolori. Il s'arrêta un instant pour retirer, lui aussi, son pantalon, ce qui permit au blond de calmer un peu ses angoisses. Le contact de leur deux corps nus fût un électrochoc pour Carlos. Alors que le fils de Jafar se frotter contre lui, l'embrasser et le caresser sur la moindres parcelle de sa peau diaphane, le fils de Cruella repensa au contact de Chad sur son corps. Tout ce que pouvait lui prodiguer son petit-ami se transformer en douleur, ce coup de langue sur son pénis ? Chad. Cette caresse dans sa nuque ? Chad. Ce membre contre le sien ? Chad. La respiration laborieuse de Jay ? Chad. Cette mains dans ses cheveux ? Chad. C'était bien simple, il le voyait partout, il le sentait partout. Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer doucement en lui, il paniqua complètement. Il se débattait si fort, qu'il mit un coup de pied pour pousser Jay hors du lit.

Il se rua alors dans la salle de bain adjacente, s'enferma à double tour et se mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait si mal, il avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait, il le sentait partout sur lui tel de la radiation. Il ne voyait même plus Jay, il ne pensait plus à lui. Il avait si mal. Il prit le rasoir qui traînait sur le lavabo et se coupa les avants bras, mais ce n'était pas assez libérateur, il avait toujours aussi mal. Il entendit une main tambouriner contre la porte, et il entendit la voix de Jay.

"Carlos ! Carlos ! Tu sais que tu dois laisser cette porte ouverte ! Mon coeur c'est pas grave, on réessayera une autre fois."

"LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! V'AS T'EN" hurla t'il désespéré.

« Carlos je t'en supplie ouvre moi. C'est pas grave. »

« JE VEUX QUE TU T'EN AILLE ! » cria il implorant plus son agresseur que son petit ami.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, en face de la baignoire, et commença à se frapper la tête contre la porcelaine du bain. À chaque coups il répétait inlassablement « Va t'en ».

Jay de son côté avait ré-enfilé son boxer, et alla chercher une épingle à cheveux pour crocheter la serrure, hors de question d'enfoncer la porte pour effrayer encore plus son petit ami. Ils avaient eu une règle ensemble qui consistait à ne jamais fermer à clé la salle d'eau. Pour que Jay puisse intervenir en cas de pépin, ou si le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide, et aussi pour qu'il puisse le surveiller si il était dans un état de vulnérabilité. Le fils de Jafar paniquait intérieurement, qu'allait il trouver de l'autre côté de la porte ? Il le sut assez vite quand il crocheta la serrure. Il trouva Carlos, prostré au sol, les bras en sang entrain de se frapper la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. À force de coups répété sur son front, celui ci était aussi entrain de saigner. Jay se rua sur son petit ami, l'enserra de ses bras musclé, et mis sa main contre son front pour qu'il ne se fasse pas davantage mal. Le blond se débattait dans les bras de son amoureux. La main de Jay n'empêcha pas non plus Carlos de continuer à se marteler la tête contre la porcelaine, projetant la main de Jay contre celle ci. Le fils de Jafar préféré que ça soit sa main que la tête de celui qu'il aimait. Les bras du brun eurent un effet canalisateur sur Carlos et il se calma un peu, il pleurait à chaude larme.

"Arrête de me dire que ça va aller ou de me demander si je vais bien. Ca va pas et ça ira jamais. Pourquoi je sens tout le temps ses mains sur moi ? Pourquoi ça s'arrête pas Jay ? Fais le partir s'il te plaît." dit il en sanglot.

Jay été inconsolable devant un tel spectacle. Comment n'avait il pas vu toute cette détresse en lui. Il avait pensé naïvement que leur amour allez pouvoir le guérir, mais il réalisait que, non, Carlos avait encore des choses à régler avec lui même.

Ils étaient restés un bon moment sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Jay attendant que la crise de panique de son petit ami se calme. Lorsque celui ci fut suffisamment lucide et calme, il le rhabilla et banda ses bras avec des compresses afin d'éponger tout le sang qui s'en écoulé, il lui avait aussi désinfecté le front, qui se teinter d'une couleur violette à force d'impacts dessus. Il le conduisit à l'hôpital dans le silence. Jay avait compris que, bien que ses intentions soient louables, ce n'était pas lui qui le guérirait. Il fallait que Carlos se concentre sur lui, et lui serait là quand il serait prêt et guéri.

Le garçon au chignon faisait les cent pas dans le couloir des urgences, attendant le verdict du médecin. Sa main avait été soignée et était parée d'un bandage. Evie et Mal déboulèrent dans le corridor, leur ami les avaient contacté pour les informer que le blond était de retour à l'hôpital.

"Jay ! Que s'est il passé ?" fit Evie essouflé. Le brun se massa la nuque gêné, et soupira.

"On a commencé à... vous voyez... et il a paniqué."

"Paniquer comment ?" demande Mal

"Il s'est tranché les veines et s'est claqué la tête contre la baignoire dans la salle de bain..." souffla il en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Les filles eurent un mouvement de recule. La médecin arriva.

"Monsieur D'Agrabah ? Alors... votre ami a une légère commotion cérébrale et un hématome crânien léger. Les coupures sur les bras ne sont pas bien méchantes non plus. Physiquement, tout va se guérir plutôt vite..." Jay souffla de soulagement. "... mais étant donné le passé psychologique du patient, nous lui avons proposé de rester en service psychiatrique, ce qu'il a accepté." le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt. "Il nous a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir." dit elle à Jay. Celui ci tenta d'encaisser la nouvelle. "Il voulait que vous ayez ceci."

Elle lui tendit une petite enveloppe. À l'intérieur se trouvait le collier qu'il lui avait offert ainsi qu'un petit mot. Une petite note de musique avait été dessiné sur le morceau de papier avec à côté la mention "Sam Smith - Too Good At Goodbyes". Il remit le contenu dans son enveloppe, et s'en alla sous le regard médusé de ses amies.

"Jay où tu vas ?" lança Evie au loin. Il se retourna, les yeux extrêmement rouge.

"Là où j'aurais dû rester depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. Je retourne à l'Université." il tourna les talons et disparut à l'embranchement du couloir.

Evie voulu courir après lui, Mal la stoppa.

"Non Evie. Laisse le." Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son meilleur ami et ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait qu'à cette instant précis, le fils de Jafar avait prit sa décision et qu'il n'allait pas revenir dessus.

Il avait empacté toutes ses affaires qui trainaient dans le dortoir, il mit le collier autour de son cou, il réalisa que sa peau collé encore à cause du sang séché du blond sur lui. Il prit la route, et lança la musique que Carlos lui avait communiqué.

**_*I'm never gonna let you close to me Even though you mean the most to me 'Cause every time I open up, it hurts So I'm never gonna get too close to you Even when I mean the most to you In case you go and leave me in the dirt*_**

Il pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait été si stupide de penser qu'il pouvait, lui et son grand coeur le sauver.

**_*I know you're thinking I'm heartless I know you're thinking I'm cold I'm just protecting my innocence I'm just protecting my soul*_**

Il disparu à toute allure vers l'Université, et loin de lui.

**_*'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry And every time you walk out, the less I love you Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true I'm way too good at goodbyes*_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le Mariage

Le retour à l'Université avait fait le plus grand bien à Jay. Le fait de pouvoir être beaucoup plus souple dans son quotidien, sans avoir vraiment d'horaires, ni de responsabilités envers quelqu'un avait été, certe, très troublant au début pour lui, mais il s'en était vite accommodé. Il vivait dans son ancien appartement avec Lonnie. Elle l'avait accueillis deux semaines plus tôt vers les 2h du matin, encore couvert du sang de Carlos. La fille de Mulan l'avait écouté attentivement, et avait eu beaucoup de peine pour lui, même si il lui disait que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'ils se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver, elle savait à quel point ce garçon et cette relation était vitale pour lui. Ce que Jay aimait par dessus tout avec cette reprise de vie étudiante, était la qualité de ses préoccupations. Comme par exemple, hier soir, quand ils avaient fait les courses, et qu'ils s'étaient lancé dans un symposium dans le rayon du supermarché, pour savoir quel goûts de Krunchy Choc, leurs céréales préférées, était le plus légitime. Lonnie soutenait que c'était "Amande & Miel" alors que Jay tablé sur un classique "Choco Noisette". La bataille avait été rude mais il l'avait remportée haut la main, par cette simple phrase : "Bah Lonnie des Krunchy Choc amande miel c'est de la sous race, franchement Lonn' t'es vraiment une mamie pour le coup. On va pas acheter ça quand même !". Lonnie était si heureuse qu'il soit revenu, même si elle pétait littéralement les plombs à force de l'entendre ecouter "Dancing with your ghost" de Sasha Sloan, absolument tous les soirs, depuis sa chambre, elle apprécié leur amitié plus que tout. Et pour cause : Jay avait été la première personne à croire en elle dans une discipline sportive. Ce soir, Jay était comme d'habitude dans sa chambre à écouter en boucle la chanteuse américaine allongé sur son lit. La chanson lui faisait ressentir, étrangement, la présence de Carlos près de lui. Lonnie déboula dans sa chambre et coupa la chaîne hi fi.

"Y'a une grosse soirée chez Aziz ce soir pour fêter la fin des exams. Donc bouge toi le cul, on décolle dans 5 minutes." fit elle avec autorité.

"J"ai aucunes envies d'aller chez Aziz ! Il est tellement gavant !"

"Franchement mon gars, si j'entend une fois de plus cette chère Sasha Sloan je vais littéralement te tuer, donc hop hop enfiles tes chaussures." elle sortit et mis sa veste en jean sur ses épaules. Il arriva avec sa paires de Doc Martens et se posa sur le canapé pour les mettre. "En plus apparement Audrey & Harry viennent aussi." ajouta t'elle

En effet même si Audrey finissait le lycée, Harry était à l'Université d'Auradon, les facultés communiquant entre elles, le fils du Capitaine Crochet se retrouver souvent à différentes soirées organisé par l'Université de King George Town (celle de Jay).

Le fils de Jafar en plein laçage de chaussures, se figea. Lonnie le regarda avec un sourire tendre. "Tu pourras demander de **_ses_** nouvelles..." dit elle. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, après avoir été auprès de son amant 24h/24 et 7j/7, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis 2 semaines, et c'était dur pour lui. Il se doutait que le petit blond était entrain de faire la paix avec tous ses démons, pour mieux revenir vers lui, mais il lui manquait aussi terriblement. Bien heureusement pour lui il pouvait glaner des infos auprès de leurs amis communs, ceux qui étaient autorisés à voir Carlos. C'était amusant d'ailleurs car, chacun de leurs amis ne répondaient pas de la même façon à la question du fils de Jafar. Mal était très cash. Evie se contentait d'être vague ou de changer de sujet. Jane répondait hyper techniquement. Doug répondait très simplement. Ben avec un peu plus d'émotions. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé à la fille de la Belle au Bois Dormant ni au fils du Capitaine Crochet des nouvelles de Carlos. Ça serait une grande première donc.

Il enfila son perfecto en cuir et ils partirent vers le grand penthouse d'Aziz. Sur la route il se fit son légendaire chignon.

Arrivés chez Aziz, ils constatèrent, effectivement, que c'était une grosse soirée. Il y avait des étudiant.e.s de toutes les Université du Royaume, et de toutes les années.

Dès que Jay entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et pour cause, depuis son retour à l'Université tout le monde tenté de le séduire. Jay avait fait voeux de chasteté alors qu'il était le plus gros baiseur du Royaume, ce challenge en intéressé plus d'un, et le fait qu'il repousse chacuns de ses prétendants rajouté encore plus au désir ambiant. La communauté gay du campus s'était transformé en une mega compétition porté par une ébullition d'hormones : qui allait être celui qui allait faire plier "D'Agrabite" sous ses charmes ? Il était déjà populaire avant, mais là ça changeait la donne : il était sorti avec le fantasme de la communauté, Carlos, tout le monde voulait donc se faire davantage sauter par le garçon au chignon. Cela gavé tellement Lonnie que son ami soit uniquement vu comme un bout de viande. On lui avait même livré des godemiché à l'appartement, au début ils en avaient rit tous les deux, mais au bout du quinzième colis ils ne savaient plus quoi en faire, ils les avaient donc jeté. Enfin... le brun en avait gardé un seul parce qu'il "avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce modèle et qu'il était bien trop cher pour son porte-monnaie". La fille de Mulan était tout de même très admirative de la capacité de son ami, précédemment à la limite de la nymphomanie, à ne plier sous aucuns jolis minois, agace pissette ou ravissants postérieurs. Bien souvent, c'était limite si on lui parlait le cul en buse, et il restait là, impassible. La grande classe pour la fille de Mulan.

À peine assis, un 2ème année avide de lui, était déjà venu lui servir un verre pour attirer ses faveurs. Le fils de Jafar s'en fichait, son coeur été prit. Il regarda un instant le verre, et si il y avait du GHB dedans ? Il le posa sur la table "Hmmm je suis pas très téquila" dit il en se levant pour aller chercher autre chose, le 2ème année bouda. Jay se dirigea vers la cuisine vide, et fouilla les placards à la recherche d'une bouteille de whisky ou de gin. Quand les ingrédients furent en sa possession il se servit un whisky coca. Aziz entra dans la pièce.

"Jayyy !" s'écria t il enjoué. Le brun, dos à lui, soupira en fermant les yeux. C'était reparti pour un énième bourrage de crâne, comme toujours avec Aziz. Il posa la bouteille et se retourna vers lui.

"Oh salut mec !" fit il détaché.

Le fils d'Aladin s'approcha dangereusement de lui, et le bloqua contre le comptoir, collant leur deux verge l'une contre l'autre. Jay détestait quand il faisait ça, car oui ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de faire plier Jay. Le garçon aux cheveux courts posa sa main sur le biceps musclé de sa proie.

"Tu veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ce soir ?" souffla t'il près de son oreille.

"Aziz... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas." fit il exténué.

Le fils de Jasmine revenait tout le temps à la charge et c'était fatiguant à force. Certe le jeune homme était très agréable à regarder, voir même beaucoup. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été un de ses plans culs réguliers autrefois. mais Jay voulait se préserver pour Carlos, il se l'était promis, et c'était compliqué pour lui quand il sentait un sexe contre le sien. Il était conscient de l'intérêt que lui portait tout le campus, il avait eu envie plus d'une fois de renoncer à sa promesse et de sauter le premier qui le demandait, juste par lassitude, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Carlos qui se battait pour aller mieux, et pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir cette intimité. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça, Aziz avait porté sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du fils de Jafar et le caressait doucement à travers son pantalon. Jay ferma les yeux, cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas touché, c'était bon, mais il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas respectueux envers Carlos. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup et attrapa la main du Prince, Aziz fut décontenancé par une telle réaction, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait réussir à le faire plier cette fois.

"Aziz. Je ne ferai pas ça avec toi. Lâche moi tu veux ?" il prit son verre et profita de son incompréhension pour se détacher de son emprise.

"Et tu vas faire ça avec qui ? Ton petit copain qui ne sait même pas te baiser ?" fit il d'une voix traînante.

Jay qui avait entreprit de quitter la pièce, se retourna d'un coup.

"Comment..." commença t'il. Aziz roula des yeux.

"Un de mes plans culs, Rémi, bosse là bas en tant qu'interne." Il y eu un silence.

"Si tu veux qu'on reste en bons termes, ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de lui comme ça, okay ?" fit il sereinement avant de quitter la pièce.

Audrey et Harry venaient d'arriver, il alla les rejoindre. Ses amis le saluèrent, ils étaient heureux de le voir, et en pleine forme en plus. Ils discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien. Audrey finit par rejoindre un groupe de filles qu'elle connaissait, et les deux garçons restèrent entre eux.

"Par contre c'est moi ou tout le monde veut ta bite ce soir d'Agrabah ?" demanda le fils de Crochet. Jay soupira.

"M'en parle pas ça va faire depuis mon retour qu'ils veulent tous me passer le préservatif autour du sexe ! Ça me fatigue. Vraiment." dit il exténué.

"Mec ! T'es le plus gros baiseur de la terre, fonce tout droit dans leur culs !" s'écria le fils du Capitaine. "Si j'étais pas avec Audrey et qu'il y avait autant de chattes autour de moi, je tiendrais un agenda pour toutes les sauter !" Il regarda sa petite-copine au loin. "Ouai fin par contre lui répète pas hein."

"J'ai fait une promesse Harry..." fit il en fixant le contenu de son verre de whisky coca dans ses mains.

Le fils Crochet soupira intérieurement. Il avait eu peur que le sujet soit mis sur le tapis, Audrey l'avait briefé sur toute la route pour qu'il ne fasse aucunes boulettes, et ne mentionne jamais le prénom de Carlos devant le fils de Jafar. C'était compliqué pour leurs amis de soutenir les deux hommes, ils savaient très bien qu'il n'y avait aucuns camps à choisir, mais ils connaissaient les antécédents des deux hommes, ils savaient que ces derniers étaient chancelants lorsqu'on les mentionner, eux et leur histoire. Mais voilà, Harry était devant le fait accompli alors il se lança.

"Carl' ?"

"Ouai...Il va bien ?" fit il en relevant la tête vers le pirate.

"Audrey voulait pas trop que j'en parle mais puisque tu demandes... On la vu ya deux, trois jour, il avait l'air bien. On a pu l'emmener manger un McDo, les médecins ont été plutôt sympa pour le coup, puisqu'apparemment il fait d'énorme progrès. C'était sa petite récompense. Il nous a juste dit qu'il s'était inscrit aux cours de méditations et de yoga de l'hôpital. Il y va tous les matins vers 8h, et il arrive du coup à mieux gérer ses émotions. Sincèrement quand on l'a vu il était assez détendu." il marqua une pose. "Après je ne le connais pas autant que toi donc je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, mais bon, il avait l'air bien d'après moi."

Jay sourit, il se senti un peu plus proche du garçon qui lui manquait terriblement, cela lui redonnait du baume au coeur. Harry vit le visage de son ami s'illuminer, il osa alors lui demander.

"Et toi Jay. Ça va ?"

"J'ai repris doucement mes marques ici, malgré la tension sexuellle ambiante qui est vraiment pesante au quotidien. On a été jusqu'à m'envoyer des godemichets à l'appart t'y crois ça ?"

"No way ! Les mecs de votre fac sont vraiment fêlés !" dit Harry en riant. "Tiens voilà mon poto Gil !" s'écria t'il en voyant le fils de Gaston entrer dans la pièce. Il lui fit des grands signes pour qu'il les rejoigne.

La fête battait son plein, et là bande fini par faire une bataille de « qui connaît mieux les paroles » Audrey, Harry, Lonnie, Gill, Aziz et bien sûr Jay s'époumonaient sur « No scrubs » de TLC, un classique du R'n'B des années 90. Audrey, véritable accro des réseaux sociaux, avait démarré une vidéo en direct sur Instagram pour divertir ses nombreux abonnés.

À la clinique Carlos n'avait droit à son téléphone portable, ou tout appareils connectés qu'une heure le soir. C'était pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Au début de son internement, c'était surtout pour l'éloigner de la toxicité des réseaux sociaux, et bien sûr également pour ne pas qu'il soit tenté d'envoyer un message à Jay pour lui dire de revenir, alors qu'il avait besoin de se reconstruire, seul.

Il alluma son IPhone aux environs de 21h ce soir là, il checka rapidement Twitter, puis se reporta sur Instagram, Evie avait encore publié une vingtaines de photos ce jour, entre les selfies, les photos backstages de ces robes, les photos lookbooks ou encore les teasing des préparatifs du mariage royal : il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Instagram lui notifia que Audrey venait de démarrer une vidéo en direct, il la lança et son cœur rata un battement : Jay été là, si beau, si souriant. Ils chantaient ensemble une vieille chanson des années 90, il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de lui, dont Aziz. Il vit le fils de Jasmine passer un bras autour de ce qu'il considérait encore malgré tout comme son petit ami, il se senti un peu triste, mais pas paniqué, ni angoissé, il arrivait à maîtriser ça correctement maintenant. Jay se lança alors dans la partie rappé de la chanson avec Audrey, celle ci passa son téléphone à Lonnie qui filma toute la scène. Le blond pu ainsi mieux voir la pièce dans lequel ils se trouvaient : tout le monde était autour d'eux à les encourager et été épaté par un tel flow. Il avait une assez bonne connexion, et pu donc voir un détail qui lui réchauffa le cœur : Jay avait son collier qui se balancer autour du cou, il se sentit comme étreint à distance par le garçon au chignon. La chanson se termina et la bande d'ami se fit un énorme câlin collectif, fière de leur performance.

Lonnie faisait le tour de la pièce et demandé à plein de gens, que Carlos ne connaissait pas, des avis sur la performance. Qui avait était le meilleur ? Un garçon roux, plutôt mignon avachi dans un canapé répondit : "Je vais pas dire Jay parce que tout le monde veut déjà le sauter ici, il va plus se sentir si en plus je dis que c'est lui le roi du rap. En plus Audrey est grave bonne faudrait être aveugle !". Harry déboula et le chatouilla "D'où tu parles de ma meuf comme ça ?" ils se chamailler et riaient plutôt qu'autre chose. Soudain quelqu'un hurla "C'est le quart d'heure slow les gens !" Dancing with your ghost de Sarah Sloan retentit dans toute la pièce. Lonnie s'écria derrière le téléphone : "Nan ! S'il vous plaît les gens : arrêtez de mettre ça ! Jay l'écoute au moins 40 fois par jour j'en peux plus". Le dit Jay déboula devant le téléphone, où Carlos pu le contempler en gros plan, il dit à sa copine, amusé et tout sourire : "«T'es une pute Lonnie de balancer à tous que, en plus des muscles, j'ai des sentiments ! Ils veulent déjà tous mon cul si en plus tu leur dit que je ressens des choses on va, définitivement, les perdre !" Harry débarqua au côté du fils de Jafar. «Ouai ça va faire une horde de zombie partouzeurs en vrai » dit le fils du Capitaine en riant. Il y eu une sorte de mouvement de foule et de chatouilles et la vidéo se coupa.

Carlos resta un moment silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il était si heureux que celui qu'il aimait profite de la vie et soit heureux. Il était encore plus déterminé à s'en sortir pour le retrouver. Il repensa à la main d'Aziz et se demanda si son amant allait savoir l'attendre dehors avec toutes ses tentations ? Qu'avait dit le garçon roux ? Que tout le monde voulait le baiser ? Même Jay l'avait dit lui même. Saurait-il l'attendre ou courrerait il, lui et sa libido, vers le premier à fléchir sa croupe ? Il était peut être déjà trop tard. Il se rappela de la mention de la chanson, pourquoi écouté t il ça autant de fois par jours ? Il alla sur Youtube et la lança.

**_*I stay up all night Tell myself I'm alright Baby, you're just harder to see than most I put the record on Wait 'til I hear our song Every night I'm dancing with your ghost*_**

Il sourit, et se sentit un peu plus proche de celui qu'il aimait. Si c'était ce que Jay ressentait, c'est qu'il saurait l'attendre. Il passa en boucle la chanson, et si l'aide soignante n'était pas passer récupérer son téléphone il se serait probablement endormi la chanson dans les oreilles. Comme il avait hâte d'être prêt pour cette vie.

Vers les 4 heures du matin, la fête d'Aziz se terminait doucement, et bien sûr Jay et sa bande étaient les derniers sur place. Quand Harry et Audrey s'étaient rendus compte qu'il était trop tard pour prendre un train pour retourner à Auradon, le garçon au chignon leur avait proposé de dormir chez eux. Lonnie était crevée, alors Jay lança la marche pour partir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où était posé leurs manteaux et autres effets personnels. Il mis sa veste en place, prit son téléphone dans la poche de cette dernière, et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Il fût happé par un message de son père et s'arrêta sur place. Aziz en profita pour entrer dans la pièce et pousser celui qu'il avait envie de baiser, sur le matelas derrière lui. Jay ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le fils d'Aladin reposé de tout son poids sur lui, l'entrejambe apparement gonflée et omniprésente. Il se frotta intensément contre le garçon au chignon tout en le suppliant au creux de l'oreille de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur ce matelas. Jay se sentit terriblement excité par un tel contact, il ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement : pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuer à lui faire rompre sa promesse ? Il avait vraiment l'impression parfois que tout le campus était en procession de ithyphalle autour de lui. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de bizarre, et rouvrit les yeux. Aziz avait sorti son pénis et avait mis la mains de Jay autour de celui ci. Il tenait à la fois son membre, et le poignet de Jay. Il fixa le fils de Jafar avec un désir explosif dans le regard. Il souffla.

"Regarde Jay... Tu pourrais l'avoir, elle est si chaude, tu sais qu'elle est pour toi, on pourrait tellement s'amuser tous les deux, comme avant..." lui dit le Prince en gémissant.

Il pressa la main du garçon au chignon sur sa verge, pour lui montrer toute l'étendu de sa grosseur. Le cerveau de Jay s'embrouilla. Il avait raison, elle était chaude, et conséquente, posée dans sa main. Le fils de Jafar savait qu'il n'avait jamais été déçu par ses nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air avec le Prince. Jay savait aussi, que Aziz était extrêmement bien battit à ce niveau, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été son plan cul regulier pendant presque un an. Il savait que le prince ne le décevrait pas. Mais il n'était plus ce garçon volage d'autre fois, quelqu'un l'attendait à Auradon. Il souffla, et rapprocha le fils d'Aladin de lui... pour mieux le faire rouler sur le côté, et se détacher de lui. Il se releva, reprit son téléphone, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se retourna vers Aziz, qui était choqué de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Comment le fils de Jafar avait pu résister à ça ?

"Ne refais plus jamais ça okay ?" dit Jay sèchement. Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, car dans le fin fond de ses hormones il aurait rêvé de l'attaché sur ce lit et de s'enfoncer violemment en lui. Pas parce que c'était Aziz, mais parce qu'il était en manque.

"Sérieusement ? Jay ? Comment tu peux être devenu aussi insensible ?" Le fils de Jafar prit une grande inspiration et dit :

"Je suis pas insensible. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend, c'est différent." et il sortit de la pièce.

Dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, Lonnie avait vu toute la scène. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que Audrey & Harry marchait quelques mètres devant eux, elle se tourna vers son ami.

"Je vous ai vu avec Aziz tout à l'heure dans la chambre..." chuchota elle. Jay paniqua.

"Lonn' c'est pas ce que tu crois..." elle le coupa

"Si ! C'est bien ce que je crois : tu l'as repoussé alors que tu avais littéralement sa bite dans ta main. C'est ouf Jay ! Je suis fière de toi ! Je suis vraiment ultra impressionnée !"

Le fils de Jafar eu un sourire timide, effectivement la situation aurait paru complètement hallucinante quelques mois plus tôt. Autrefois, si Aziz lui avait fait ça il l'aurait probablement démonté dans tous les coins de la pièce et ce pendant plusieures heures.

"J'ai promis. Je tiens toujours mes promesses." fit il, son amie le regarda avec tendresse. "Même si je t'avoue que je suis la personne la plus frustré sexuellement de tout le Royaume." ils rièrent et entrèrent dans leur résidence. Harry avait tout entendu.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, on se rapprocher de l'été, et le mariage royal pointa le bout de son nez. Cela faisait une semaine que Carlos avait quitté l'hôpital, et il se sentait enfin, en paix avec lui même. Même si il appréhendait un peu son retour à la "civilisation" il était heureux, d'enfin, se sentir prêt pour cette vie. Avec tout ça il n'avait pas pu passer son bac, et attendait donc les rattrapages de Septembre pour s'exonérer de tout ça. Nous nous trouvions la veille du mariage et il devait aider Evie à préparer la salle. Celle ci avait confectionné les nappes, serviettes, et banderoles pour le mariage de ce qui était, avant tout, sa meilleure amie. Elle supervisait également la décoration de la salle avec Jane. Jay avait quand à lui été missionné par Doug pour installer la sono et préparer la scène pour le grand soir.

Carlos entra avec la fille aux cheveux bleus dans la salle, les bras remplis de cartons comportant les éléments de déco des tables. Il les posa sur la première table qui s'offrait à lui. Son amie partie chercher les arrangements floraux dans la pièces voisines. Il patienta en sondant la salle et tomba sur Jay. Il été là, au loin, dans sa superbe, avec ce sourire bien trop beau. C'était la première fois que Carlos le revoyait en chair et en os, depuis l'incident dans la salle de bain. Le fils de Cruella le regarda, entouré de tout le staff du mariage, il discuté avec Doug et Anna, avec qui il installer la sono sur la scène. Carlos avait toujours été admiratif et envieux de la facilité du brun à capter son auditoire. Même si il n'était pas à proprement parlé l'archétype du beaugoss, il avait ce charme, cette classe naturelle, cette aura, qui le rendait irrésistible et magnétique dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Même quand il nouait ses cheveux en un chignon complètement désorganisé, cela semblait élégant et travaillé. Par exemple, il portait aujourd'hui un jean troué et un t shirt complètement usé et on avait l'impression qu'il portait des vêtements de grands couturiers. En plus de ça il était si avenant, prévenant, serviable. Le fils de Cruella avait rêvé plus jeune de devenir aussi imposant que lui. Car dès que le brun était dans une pièce, la pièce s'illuminait.

Jay tourna la tête et capta le regard du blond. Le fils de Jafar lui sourit timidement. Lui aussi le voyait enfin après tant de temps. Le fils de Cruella avait une mine reposé, il semblait plus assuré et détendue que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il était si heureux de le voir mieux dans ses baskets. Carlos prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la scène. Le brun tenta d'être le plus détaché et souriant possible, il ne voulait pas montrer à son ami à quel point il avait souffert d'être si loin de lui. L'attention du brun fût légèrement perturbée par Doug , qui lui demanda de mettre un morceau de gaffer en dessous du pied du micro qu'il venait de poser. Le blond se planta devant lui et lança un timide "Salut...". Jay se releva et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Salut Carlos ! Tu vas bien ?" dit il plein d'assurance.

Le fils de Cruella était si intimidé et décontenancé envers un tel comportement, c'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Bien sûr le fils de Jafar faisait ça pour que ça soit beaucoup simple pour eux et pour ne pas perturber son ami.

"Ça va." dit il tout simplement.

Le blond avait honte de la façon dont il s'était quitté. Aziz débarqua sur scène.

"D'Agrabah ! On a besoin de toi, et de tes gros muscles, pour décharger le camion dehors." dit il essoufflé.

"J'arrive." souffla t il en ne quittant pas le blond du regard. "On se voit plus tard Carlos, okay ?" fit il en souriant, et il suivit son ancien plan cul à l'extérieur.

Les préparatifs avaient été intenses, ces derniers s'était déroulés jusqu'à très tard le soir et tout le monde était rentré K.O dans leurs hébergements respectifs. Carlos dormait encore dans son dortoir, il repensait à Jay, et au flot d'émotions qu'il avait ressentis en le voyant. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler par sms, Whatsapp ou Instagram depuis leur "séparation". Il lui avait dit au revoir en chanson, et il se dit qu'il avait envie de le relancer en musique également. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître : Jay été hyper fan de Ariana Grande, la chanteuse était son petit plaisir coupable, et Carlos le savait. Il ouvrit donc Messenger et lui envoya la chanson "NASA" de la chanteuse. La chanson parlait de l'importance d'avoir des temps seuls pour mieux se retrouver par la suite sans qu'il n'y ait aucunes culpabilité ni sentiment d'animosité. Jay fût très surpris de la notification mais sourit. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui. Même si il se trouvait dans la même pièce, ils avaient tous les deux des responsabilités pour le mariage et avait donc dût se manger du regard tout en travaillant. C'était une chanson d'Ariana, comme Carlos le connaissait bien. Il lui répondit simplement en modifiant quelques peu les paroles : **_"Yeah I can say "I love you" through the phone tonight". _**Ils s'endormirent avec l'impatience surhumaine de se retrouver le lendemain au mariage.

Le lendemain cela n'avait pas été plus simple pour les deux hommes de trouver un moments ensemble pour se retrouver, convenablement, à l'abri des regards. Jay, tout comme Evie, était le témoin de Mal, et était donc fort sollicité durant toute la journée, que ça soit à la cérémonie, au vin d'honneur ou même au repas, alors qu'ils étaient, tous deux, à la même table. Carlos eu même un moment d'hésitation, Jay était si transformé, si heureux et exalté, qu'il se demanda si il n'était pas passé à autre chose. Ce sentiments c'était encore plus amplifié à un moment de la soirée. En effet la salle de réception était pourvue d'une pièce adjacente, qui était en fait un bar privé, c'était un coin intimiste où l'on pouvait se retrouver plus au calme, que dans l'immense salle de banquet. Entre l'entrée et le plat principal, Jay y avait joué au poker avec Doug, Ben, Lonnie et d'autres invités. Carlos le regarda au loin, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vis Aziz s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il soupira, il avait été bête de l'éloigner comme ça de lui. Harry Crochet le sortit de ses réflexions.

"T'en fait pas pour Az', Jay s'en fiche grave de lui." fit il en buvant une gorgé de vin rouge, et en regardant la table au loin. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. "Non je suis sérieux. Notre Jay a pas touché une bistouquette depuis ton entrée à l'hôpital. Le campus bouillonne de ne pas le faire craquer. Aziz tente tous les stratagèmes pour le faire plier mais c'est un dur à cuir. Espérons que les vacances calme leurs hormones à tous, sinon Jay devra changer de fac." dit il amusé.

"Ils ont pas...?" commença Carlos.

"Non. Il a dit à tout le monde qu'il avait fait une promesse." Il regarda le blond avec un sourire.

Carlos sentit son coeur fondre. Il avait connu Jay dans des phases de nymphomanie super aïgue, il savait qu'il avait un appétit sexuel bien trop débordant pour lui même, et là il apprenait qu'il ne sautait plus personne par amour pour lui. Il l'aimait si fort.

Une fois le plat principal englouti, la soirée fût lancée sur la piste de danse. Le fils de Jafar était doué pour la danse, Carlos le regardait donner tout ce qu'il avait sur le dancefloor depuis trente minutes, après avoir épuisé les registres de Taylor Swift, d'Abba, ou encore de Lou Bega, il était en pleine battle avec Harry Crochet sur "Into You" de Ariana Grande. Malgré sa stature d'athlète, la douce et chétive chanteuse était le plaisir coupable de Jay, passion qu'il partageait avec le fils du Capitaine, les deux hommes prenaient donc à coeur cette compétition improvisée. Le fils de Cruella ne savait pas retirer son regard de ses déhanchés et de ses mouvements bruts. Tout le monde entouré les deux garçons en frappant des mains, Mal était hilare. Evie, assise à la même table que Carlos le regardait fixer le spectacle sur la piste de danse.

« Carlos arrête, si tu continus comme ça tu vas finir avec une indigestion »

« Que quoi ? » fit en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tu le dévores des yeux depuis 30 bonnes minutes. Rejoins le ! » fit elle pleine de douceur. Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle.

« T'es folle ! Je vais pas aller danser ! Rappelle toi la fête que m'avait forcé à faire Mal quand on avait 14 ans : j'avais passé la soirée derrière le rideau de ma salle à manger à lire mes bouquins de chimie » Il marquait un point.

Le garçon reporta son regard sur Jay, son déhanché était si intense, amplifié par le pantalon en vinyle mat qu'il portait avec une grosse ceinture western. Il avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon délicat qui permettait de voir l'ensemble de son torse contenu dans une fine chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'en dessous du sternum. Il était transpirant de sueur à force de danser. Chaque mouvement paraissait irréel, électrique, la chanson y était pour beaucoup.

**_*So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body 'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you* _**

Tout en lui respirer le sexe, c'était fou. Carlos avait très chaud, il bu une gorgé d'eau pétillante.

"C'est le mariage de Mal mon bichon : Amuse toi un peu. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne te l'ais pas permis." proposa la fille de la Méchante Reine.

La musique se termina et tout le monde hurla le prénom de Jay, c'est lui qui avait remporté la battle cette fois. Harry et lui s'enlacèrent pour se féliciter, et la musique changea : c'était Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars. Evie ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Allez mec ! T'es obligé ! Personne ne peut dire non à Uptown Funk !" fit elle en se levant et en tendant la main à son meilleur ami. Il la suivit à contre coeur.

Le cercle de danseur s'agrandit à leur arrivée. Carlos, au début très crispé, se laissa aller grâce à sa meilleure amie qui l'encourager, puis progressivement se fût l'ensemble des noceurs qui l'applaudir, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça. Jay été subjugué, le jeune garçon avait effectivement l'air transformé, il n'avait jamais vu Carlos joindre une piste de danse, et il fut heureux de voir un tel sourire sur son visage, il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. Les mouvements de Carlos était tellement plein d'énergie et de vie. Jay avait envie de le coller tout contre lui. Le fils de Cruella dansa avec Mal, puis Lonnie. Jay voulu l'inviter à danser mais la Bonne Fée vint le chercher, en effet ce dernier tenait un rôle important dans le déroulé de la soirée. La musique s'arrêta, et la maman de Jane annonça alors au micro.

"Bidibi Babidi 1...2...1...2. Bonsoir à tous ! Avant que le gâteau soit servi, Jay, a une petite surprise pour vous vos altesses." elle replaça le micro sur son support et quitta la scène.

Cette phrase fût suffisante pour interloquer Carlos qui se planta, là, devant l'estrade. L'homme qu'il aimait débarqua sur scène avec une guitare, il s'assit sur un tabouret haut et commença à accorder sa gratte, suivit par Doug et Anna, l'un au violon, et l'une à la batterie.

"Bonsoir à tous. Oui, avant que vous démontiez la pièce... montée" il rit légèrement. "Je voudrais faire une spécial dédicace au nouveau couple royal mais aussi à tous les amoureux ici." il regarda Carlos en disant ça. "Je remercie aussi Doug et Anna, ici présents, de m'accompagner sur cette chanson.

Ils se mirent à jouer. Jay entonna la chanson "Give Me Love" de Ed Sheeran.

**_*Give me love like her 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt Told you I'd let them go And that I'll fight my corner Maybe tonight I'll call ya After my blood turns into alcohol No, I just wanna hold ya*_**

Carlos le regardait, lui et cette force dans la voix, ses doigts courants sur l'instrument avec frénésie, ses yeux clos pour mieux ressentir chaque notes. Les paroles lui allaient droit au coeur. Il compris que, Jay le pudique, était entrain de lui faire une déclaration d'amour devant un parterre de presque 400 personnes, et ça le cloua sur place.

**_*Give a little time to me or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love*_**

Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais le retrouver après sa croisade pour sa santé mentale. Il sentit la voix de Jay vibrer dans tout son corps. Beaucoup de leur amis comprenait également ce qu'il se passer. Mal et Evie se fixèrent un instant avec un grand sourire, avant de reporter leur yeux sur un Carlos médusé. C'était effectivement un beau cadeau de mariage, que de voir Carlos comme ça.

**_*Give me love like never before 'Cause lately I've been craving more And it's been a while but I still feel the same*_**

Tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour le fils de Jafar se mirent à bouillir en lui. Il avait juste envie de sauter sur la scène, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient vides d'air. Il avait si chaud.

**_*Give a little time to me or burn this out We'll play hide and seek to turn this around All I want is the taste that your lips allow My, my, my, my, oh give me love*_**

La musique s'intensifia, Carlos se sentait défaillir de bonheur. Avant même que la chanson soit terminée, il s'enfuit en courant dehors pour prendre l'air. Quand Jay eu terminé sa chanson, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la réaction de son amant, il ne le trouva pas. Evie lui fit un regard désolé. Le fils de Jafar entreprit de le chercher, mais il fut alpaguer par tout un tas de personnes, dont le couple royal, venu le féliciter pour cette magnifique performance. Alors qu'un peu plus tard, il était entrain de se servir sur le buffet des desserts, le garçon au chignon sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. C'était une notification Messenger de la part de Carlos. C'était une nouvelle fois des paroles de chansons :

**_"You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen You took me back in time to when I was unbroken Now you're all I want And I knew it from the very first moment 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again When the lights come on and I'm on my own Will you be there to sing it again?"_**

Jay reconnu la chanson de James Arthur et sourit, il lui réponda : **_"Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories Can I be him?" _**cette phrase de la chanson était parfaite pour mentionner les carnets que le blond avait écrit. Une voix le sortit de son téléphone.

"Tu peux l'être, oui." fit Carlos, neutre. Jay rangea son téléphone.

"Justement, je venais de piquer pour toi la dernière part de gâteau à la pistache, ces chacals se sont rués dessus." lança le fils de Jafar plein d'assurance, il lui tendit l'assiette.

"Merci, c'est gentil." dit il timide en acceptant la part de gâteau. Jay savait que la pistache était le parfum que Carlos préféré dans tous ses plats, peu importe qu'ils soient salés ou sucrés.

"Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir à deux pour manger notre gâteau ?" demanda Jay. Carlos soupira en regardant le buffet.

"Ce que je veux vraiment c'est une coupe de champagne, mais vu que je suis encore sous anti dépresseurs, c'est pas vraiment recommandé." fit il blasé.

Le fils de Jafar prit une coupe, passa une main derrière ses épaules et déclara :

"Allez vient ! Je te laisserais tremper tes lèvres dans mon verre" en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Les deux amants s'assirent à une table vides, et se mirent à manger en silence. Carlos finit par couper ce petit moment malaisant.

"C'était une belle chanson que tu as chanté." dit il

"J'ai cru qu'elle ne t'avait pas plus, vu que tu t'es enfui..." fit il sans aucuns reproches.

"Parfois on a pas besoin d'écouter une chanson jusqu'au bout pour la comprendre..." dit il timidement.

Les deux amants avait beau avoir une vive envie de se sauter dessus, ils étaient ultra timide et n'osaient pas se regarder. Se reparler tranquillement était légèrement éprouvant pour eux, vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quitté. Il y eu un long silence où on entendait juste la musique du dancefloor et leurs cuillères racler leur assiettes. Jay lui tendit sa coupe de champagne.

"Tiens je t'avais promis." fit il avec un sourire.

Le blond trempa légèrement ses lèvres dans le liquide pétillant, il n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis si longtemps, les petites bulles vinrent lui chatouiller le palais, ça faisait tellement de bien. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque gouttes qui s'évaporer sur sa langue. Jay le regarda avec tendresse.

"Je vais leur demander où est-ce qu'ils ont acheté leur champagne si ça te fait cette effet là." dit il amusé. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds rouvrit les yeux.

"Désolé ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu quelque chose d'aussi fort en bouche." dit il en lui tendant sa coupe, leur doigts s'effleurèrent. "D'ailleurs toi non plus, d'après ce que m'a dit Harry." osa t'il dire en reportant son regard sur la piste de danse. C'était sa façon de briser la glace.

Jay ouvrit grand les yeux et failli s'étouffer avec le champagne qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Il eu un silence. Carlos se retourna vers lui un fou rire incontrôlable sur le bout des lèvres.

"J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais un humour aussi déplacé." fit le brun en riant. Il osa lui prendre la main. Carlos fixa leur deux mains, puis reporta son regard sur Jay. "Comment tu vas après tout ça ?" lui demande le garçon au chignon. Carlos se rapprocha de lui.

"Je me sens vraiment bien, Jay."

Ils étaient si proche, Carlos s'avança davantage pour capturer ses lèvres mais se fut sans compter la venue d'Aziz à leur table. Il se séparèrent frustrés.

"Jay chéri ! On a besoin d'un joueur supplémentaire pour le poker, t'es chaud ?"

"Az' Je suis avec Carlos là..." fit il blasé. Ce garçon était horripilant. Aziz porta son regard sur le fils de Cruella D'Enfer

"Oui. Et ?" fit il en haussant les épaules.

"Et donc j'ai pas envie de jouer au poker." répondit il agacé.

"Mais allez Jay. Tu as gagné pratiquement toutes les parties tout à l'heure !" supplia le fils de Jasmine, en attrapant le bras de son ancien plan cul. Jay se détacha de son emprise et lui dit.

"Bah ça vous permettra de gagner cette fois. Allez casse toi Az' tu me gaves. Vas demander à Harry il sera ravis de jouer avec vous !"

Le Prince tourna les talons, il était vexé. Carlos se tourna vers Jay qui lécher la cuillère avec laquelle il venait de mangé son baba au rhum.

"Tu pouvais y aller si tu avais envie de jouer hein." dit, gêné, le fils de Cruella. Le fils de Jafar posa sa cuillère sur la table et regarda Carlos.

"J'en avais pas envie."

Le DJ lança la chanson "Love Never Felt So Good" de Michael Jackson et Justin TImberlake, le blond se tendit au son de la musique.

"J'adore cette chanson." fit il rêveur.

"Tu veux danser ?" lui proposa le brun.

"Moi ? Danser ? Je suis aussi gracieux que les éléphants dans la patrouille des éléphants !" dit il en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

"C'est pas ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure moi..." ils se regardèrent avec intensité. "Allez vient, dans trois minutes ça sera plus la même chanson." fit il en se levant.

"Quatre !" le brun le regarda perplexe. "Elle dure quatre minute la chanson." fit le blond comme si c'était évident. Jay se planta devant lui.

"J'avais oublié que tu étais une vraie encyclopédie de la musique." il lui tendit la main "En tout cas au plus tu parles et tu hésites, au plus on se rapproche des trois minutes. "

Carlos regarda un instant la main tendu de Jay vers lui. Il fini par accepter sa proposition et ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le dancefloor. Leur corps était transporté par une énergie nouvelle, il se rapprochait de plus en plus, Jay passa ses bras autour de la taille de Carlos, qui se déhanché davantage, il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Jay été heureux de le retrouver dans une atmosphère si joyeuse, et avec tant d'amour autour d'eux. Carlos passa sa main sous la chemise du brun, au niveau du torse, et titilla le collier qui fut le sien quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Tu l'as porté tout ce temps ?" questionna t il.

"Comme ça je t'avais toujours avec moi." répondit le garçon au chignon.

Il n'y avait désormais plus aucuns millimètres de vide entre eux. Ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Sous une pluie de 'ah' et de 'oh' et aussi d'applaudissements.

**_*Baby, love never felt so good And I doubt if it ever could Not like you hold me, hold me And the night is gonna be just fine Gotta fly, gotta see, can't believe I can't take it, cause Baby, every time I love you In and out of my life, in out baby Tell me, if you really love me It's in and out of my life, in out baby So baby, love never felt so good*_**

Absolument tout le monde connaissait, de près ou de loin, leur histoire, c'était enfin un problème qui se clôturait. Mal et Evie s'enlacèrent même en pleurant, tellement elles étaient soulagés qu'après tant de péripéties, ils puissent enfin vivre tout ça, sans peur et au grand jour. La musique s'estompa. Jane débarqua dans la salle en trombe et couru jusqu'au couple qui continuait de se regarder avec amour. Elle était essouflée.

"Carlos ! Au mon dieu Carlos ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt !" fit elle haletante avant de se retourner vers la double porte de la salle de réception.

La musique se stoppa net, et des cris de terreurs et d'étonnement fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Chad était là, en costume, le sourire aux lèvres. Jay tena fermement Carlos dans ses bras. Ben ainsi que Mal, Hadès, La Bête, Doug et Lonnie, se rapprochèrent du Prince Charmant Junior.

"Chad qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda le Roi.

"Bah j'ai eu un carton d'invitation comme tout le monde, j'allais pas rater la fête." fit en prenant une coupe de champagne.

Bien sûr qu'il avait reçu une invitation, sa famille était une des familles les plus importante du Royaume, de plus les invitations avaient été envoyer des mois avant tout cet incident avec Carlos.

"C'est pas ce qu'on t'as demandé enfoiré !" vociféra Jay. Carlos se crispa dans ses bras.

"Tient Jaynounet, tu as enfin pu te taper l'avorton menteur ?" dit il en s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

Jay eu un reflex d'instinct de survie, il prit son petit-ami par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à Evie, qui s'était rapproché de lui.

"Evie s'il te plaît met Carlos en un lieu sûr." La fille au cheveux bleus en état de choc, prit son ami par la main et se dirigea vers la petite salle privative où il y avait le bar.

"Quelle réaction exagéré !" fit Chad en avalant une lampée de Champagne.

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici." dit Doug.

"Et pourquoi ? Qu'aurais-je fais pour que je sois persona non gratta ?" fit il avec éloquence.

"Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fais fils de pute." dit Jay en serrant les points et en s'approchant de lui.

"Oh ça ? Je regrette Jay, le tribunal vient de juger irrecevables les soits-disantes preuves de ton copain. Je n'ai donc rien fait et je suis _**libre.**_"

Tout le monde pensa qu'un sortilège les avaient tous rendus sourds tant le silence se figea dans la pièce. Et maintenant qu'allait on dire à Carlos ?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Si proche

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour décrire le désarroi dans lequel les amis de Carlos furent plonger en entendant le Prince Charmant Junior annoncer qu'il était non seulement libre, mais aussi que les journaux intimes du blond avait été insuffisants pour le condamner. La fête de mariage fut bien sûr écourtée, et après qu'ils aient réussi à dégager Chad de la salle, Jay, Mal, Ben, Lonnie, Doug, Gil, et Audrey s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Uma, Evie, Harry et bien sûr Carlos dans le petit bar privatif où il avait été mis en sécurité.

Dès que la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit Jay et Carlos furent attiré comme deux aimants et se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Jay prit dans ses bras le frêle garçon et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer n'était pas traumatisé, choqué, ou terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Étonnamment il ne ressentait absolument rien, ses émotions avaient été balayé par un fort sentiments d'incompréhension, il tentait juste de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux amants se détachère, Carlos regarda tour à tour ses amis et leur demanda d'éclairer sa lanterne sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne n'osa parler, comment pouvait on dire **_ça_** à Carlos après une thérapie, et des mois de reconstruction ? Toute la bande regarda Jay, c'était le seul qui puisse mettre les formes sur une telle information.

"Il est libre, les journaux n'ont pas réussis à l'incriminer." finit par avouer le brun.

Il y eu un silence, et tout le monde retint son souffle, anticipant la réaction du fils de Cruella. Carlos digera l'information. Il était toujours aussi impassible. Il releva la tête, et regarda tour à tour ses amis.

"J'ai pas menti. Je vous jure." finit il par dire, prenant leur silence pour de la perplexité.

"Bien sûr que non Carlos !" dit Evie pleine d'assurance pour le rassurer.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?" demanda Carlos, en regardant ses chaussures.

"Eh bien tu peux faire appel." fit Ben.

"Comment faire appel j'ai même pas d'argent pour aller à la fac, alors si je dois me payer un avocat..."

"On pourrait faire une collecte de fond ou se cotiser." proposa Audrey.

"C'est une chouette idée Audrey, mais le temps qu'on réunisse la somme, il a le temps de faire ce qu'il veut ce connard..." siffla Uma.

"Je pourrais vendre les fourrures de ma mère mais si je fais ça ma mère m'expédie dans le coma, et j'ai déjà assez donné de ce côté..." fit Carlos en riant légérement.

Malgré toute la confusion que la nouvelle lui avait procuré, le blond gardé le sens de l'humour, et Jay fût heureux qu'il ne s'effondre pas une nouvelle fois. Soudain Lonnie annonça qu'elle avait une idée, elle sortit de la salle en demandant à tous le monde de ne pas bouger. La fille de Mulan se dirigea dans la salle de réception, il y restait encore quelques invités. Elle vit sa mère et son père au loin, et couru jusqu'à leur table. Il y avait également un autre garçon à la table, plus vieux que Lonnie.

"Li ! Tu cherches toujours l'affaire qui va faire décoller ta carrière d'avocat ? J'en ai une !" s'écria t'elle.

Lonnie présenta son frère à tout le monde, et même si Carlos détestait au plus au point réclamer la charité, ou devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, il se savait coincé, alors il accepta d'être représenté par le fils de Mulan. Il se demanda si il était assez fort pour toute la bataille qui l'attendait. Après tout il n'y avait pas eu de "vrai" procès, Chad avait été arrêté et écroué sur la base des journaux, maintenant que ces carnets n'étaient pas suffisants qu'allait demander la cour ? Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer était effrayé à cette idée, mais si il avait réussi à affronter sa mère, qui l'avait intimidé et traumatisé pendant tant d'années, il arriverait à se battre contre le Prince Charmant Junior. Ils discutèrent un temps avec Li Shang Junior. Le frère de Lonnie leur proposa de se retrouver le lendemain, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui avait cafouillé juridiquement. Evie invita Carlos à rester dormir chez elle, ce dernier n'était pas trop rassuré à l'idée de retourner dans son dortoir ce soir. Il avait beau se sentir oppressé par la situation, le garçon aux cheveux blonds fût heureux de gérer cette dernière. Sur la route du retour il tenta même de ne pas penser à son agresseur qui était dans la nature, et se concentra sur la journée qui avait été exceptionnelle. Mal avait été si belle dans sa robe de mariée violette, il avait rit avec Evie à plein poumons, il avait mangé des mets onctueux, et il s'était retrouvé avec Jay. Le fils de Jafar était assis devant, il conduisait la voiture de Doug qui avait un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang pour prendre la route, Carlos à l'arrière le regarder bouger le volant et passer les vitesses, comme sa présence et cette subtile odeur de Monoï lui avait manqué.

Evie et Jay le conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, juste par précaution, ils n'étaient pas dans la tête du blond et avait peur qu'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse surviène. La fille de la Méchante Reine l'installa dans la chambre sous la supervision de son ami aux cheveux longs. Les deux amis finirent par lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et le laisser. Avant qu'ils puissent fermer la porte de la chambre, Carlos interpella son amant.

"Jay..." le garçon au chignon se retourna et le regarda incrédule "Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?"

Jay sourit, il avait oublié que parfois le chétif garçon avait besoin de se sentir protégé.

"Ouai bien sûr !"

Evie les regarda un instant se manger du regard, ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup trop, et ça se voyer. Elle se dit que la meilleure chose pour ce soir était surement que le fils de Jafar reste auprès de lui, elle lui proposa :

"Si tu veux, Jay, tu peux rester aussi dormir ici..."

Jay questionna du regard son amant, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été proche ça s'était très mal passé, et il appréhendé une nouvelle déconvenue. Carlos approuva du regard, alors le garçon au chignon accepta. Quand Evie fût parti, le brun s'asseya sur le bord du lit, le blond vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, le fils de Jafar entreprit alors de lui caresser les cheveux.

"Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais te tracasse pas pour ça. Tu vas gagner ce procès, tu es assez fort pour ça." déclara le garçon au chignon.

"Je sais. Mais si je le perds quand même ?" dit il calmement.

"Bah je te l'ai déjà dit : je le tuerai ! Je préfère être en prison que de te savoir en danger." dit il avec amusement. "Et puis en prison il se passe des trucs incroyable dans les douches apparement !"

Ils rièrent. Carlos finit par dire :

"Et comment on fera pour _**nous**_ si tu es en prison ?"

Jay tenta de ne pas sourire comme un fou à la mention du "**_nous_**", il ne pensait pas que le garçon allait vouloir se remettre aussi vite avec lui. Il avait même pensé qu'ils n'allaient pas savoir se parler en se revoyant. Il se demandait si la liberté de Chad n'accélèrer pas le processus, il ne voulait pas que le blond se lance sur un coup de tête dans leur relation, sans être 100% sûr qu'il était prêt pour ça.

"Y'a toujours un **_nous_** ?" finit il par dire.

Carlos se redressa, s'asseya sur les genoux, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Jay y'en a jamais été autrement... "

Carlos était quelque peu décontenancé par cette réponse. Il savait que sa réaction après l'épisode de la salle de bain n'avait pas été classe, mais alors pas du tout. Après quelques semaines de thérapie il s'en était énormément voulu d'avoir renvoyé le fils de Jafar avec son collier, sa chanson, et ses larmes. Il avait eu de la chance que son petit-ami le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une rupture, mais un besoin de distance entre eux. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer fini par dire :

"Tu sais je m'en veux de t'avoir éloigner comme ça. Il le fallait pour ma propre santé mentale, mais j'aurai pu être un peux plus courtois avec toi, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Ya quelque mois je voyais pas forcément que les autres avaient, eux aussi, des sentiments. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé."

Jay se sentit fondre, c'était la force de Carlos, il pensait toujours à ce que les autres pouvait ressentir, mais c'était également sa faiblesse.

"On en avait besoin tous les deux Carlos. Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour les autres..." lança le fils de Jafar. Il caressa lentement sa joue "Tu m'as tellement manqué." chuchota t il, comme un secret. Carlos sourit, et lui caressa la clavicule.

Jay le regarda un instant, il regarda le volume de leurs corps sur les draps immaculé du lit. Il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir près de lui, si honnête, si compréhensible. Carlos se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, comme quelques heures plus tôt sur la piste de danse. Le garçon au chignon passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant pour ressentir davantage ce baiser électrique. Il se sentit revivre. Ils détachèrent légèrement leurs lèvres, tous deux pantelants. Soudain le fils de Cruella D'Enfer caressa légèrement la cuisse de Jay, le brun à son contact fût bien sûr transporté par un flot d'émotions. Le blond se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Jay paniquait, il ne voulait pas que Carlos se force à faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner son comportement tout à fait humain, il le repoussa légèrement, et le lycéen en fût plus que perturbé.

"T'en as pas envie ?" dit il essoufflé.

"Si, Carlos, mais est-ce que, toi, tu en as vraiment envie ?" fit il en lui caressant la joue.

Carlos considéra la question, bien sûr qu'il en avait envie, il avait toujours eu envie de lui, même quand il ne supportait pas qu'il le touche. Il était un peu stressé, bien sûr, de réussir à combler son amant car la dernière fois avait été catastrophique, mais il se savait beaucoup plus serein. Oui il en avait envie. Pour toute réponse il bascula le fils de Jafar sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa le long de sa clavicule tout en lui ouvrant sa chemise. Jay s'enflamma sous son contact, le garçon au dessus de lui, lui prodiguait les meilleurs caresses, il se sentait durcir a vu d'oeil.

"Carlos. Carlos... attend." Le blond le regarda incrédule. Mince qu'avait-il fait de mal ? La situation était assez cocasse, maintenant c'était Jay qui n'avait plus envie de lui ? Pourquoi la vie devait tout le temps être aussi compliquée que dans une fanfiction pour adolescentes ? Jay le détendit en lui caressant le torse. "J'en ai très envie, mais j'ai aucuns préservatifs sur moi..."

Même si il connaissait le jeune garçon depuis des années, il était toujours extrêmement responsable dans ses rapports, il savait qu'il fallait toujours se protéger pour éviter les MST, il utilisait donc tout le temps un préservatif lors de ses rapports. Forte heureusement pour lui, le blond était sur la même longueur d'onde à ce niveau là.

"Oh." fût la seul réponse de Carlos, il détendit l'atmosphère en ajoutant : "Ça doit bien être la première fois de ta vie que tu en as pas..." Ils rièrent.

"Tu veux que je te fasse plaisir autrement sinon ? Y'a plein de façon de profiter de ce moment..." dit Jay doucement.

Carlos acquiesça et l'embrassa davantage, Jay bascula son petit ami sur le matelas, il lui retira sa chemise, sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, contrasté par les nombreuses tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son torse, une douce chaleur en émaner. Le fils de Jafar lui descendit le pantalon et le boxer sur les chevilles. Il caressa délicatement la verge de son amant, qui se tendit directement à son contact. Il continuait à effectuer des mouvements unilatérale sur son organe tout en le regardant. Le fils de Cruella était déjà comblé par un tel touché, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage ses caresses, et pour se détendre au maximum car bien sûr il stressé légèrement d'un tel rapport intime. Le garçon au chignon en profita pour engloutir son membre endolori, Carlos se cambra instantanément à son approche. Il ressentait tous les muscles de la langue de Jay qui s'évertuer à le mettre au supplice. Il se demandait comment un seul homme pouvait faire autant de choses avec une langue si fine, chaque mouvements sur son pénis lui décocher des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il sentait un trop plein d'émotions monté en lui, comme une cocotte minute prête à exploser, et il souffla :

"Jay, arrête..."

Le fils de Jafar se stoppa net, il était quelque peu déçu, il pensait sincèrement que ça allait fonctionner cette fois. Qu'une fellation allait être moins difficile émotionnellement pour l'homme qu'il aimait, surtout après une thérapie de plusieurs mois. Mais il comprenait également que Carlos ait encore besoin de temps pour prendre ses marques. Il sorti le pénis de sa bouche, et remis le boxer sur les hanches de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui prit le bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" souffla le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Jay le regarda plein d'incompréhension.

"Jay...Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêté pour ça. Je veux juste que tu en profites toi aussi, c'est toi qui fais tout le temps tout. Allonge toi et laisse moi faire."

Jay été paumée, Carlos était prêt pour une vie sexuelle avec lui, et en plus il lui proposait de le chérir. C'est ce qui perturba le plus le garçon au chignon. Bien sûr on l'avait déjà sucer, mais c'était tout de même un fait rare. Le fils de Jafar s'était contenté toute sa vie d'être le partenaire actif et entreprenant dans ses relations sexuelles. Il prenait toujours ses partenaires et leurs faisaient les plus bestiales et chaudes tortures qu'il pouvait leurs faire subir. Il adorait les mettre au supplice, par ses caresses, ses coups de langues, et ses pénétrations endiablées. Par dessus tout il adorait les voirs l'implorer et gémir. Ses partenaires en avait toujours été comblés, et adoré se faire casser en deux sous son expertise. Oui mais là, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un se soucier non pas qu'il prenne du plaisir, car il en prenait beaucoup, mais de lui donner de l'attention et de la délectation. Carlos enleva définitivement leurs sous vêtements à tous les deux, et calla son petit ami perdu dans ses pensées, sur le matelas.

Jay se sentit étrange, c'était bizarre d'être soumis, mais il regarda Carlos, si beau en tenue d'Adam, si dévoué à lui faire plaisir qu'il se détendit un peu. Il oublia bien vite ses réflexions quand le premier coup de langue vint lui honorer le sexe. Le fils de Cruella commença par lui suçoter le gland délicatement et lentement, le garçon au chignon se demandait comment une aussi fine bouche puisse procurer autant de choses, il se sentait groggy par le plaisir. Son petit ami descendit lentement sur sa verge avec sa petite langue mutine, avant de prendre l'organe complètement en bouche, ce qui décolla un gémissement de plaisir au fils de Jafar. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle sensation pendant tant d'années ? Carlos continué ses mouvements buccales sur le membre tendu du brun, et fit courir ses mains sur son torse. Il caressa ses tétons durcis par le désir, puis descendit progressivement pour titiller les testicules de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le fils de Jafar ne savait plus répondre de lui même, il était dans une bulle bercée par de l'émotion et de la luxure. Qui aurait pu penser quelques mois auparavants que Jay le phallocentrique puisse fondre, et se laisser faire sous de tels agissements ? Carlos intensifia ses coups de langues et sa succion sur le membre vigoureux, le garçon aux chignon se sentait lentement venir. Il se sentait si bouillant qu'il avait peur de noyer Carlos sous un flot de semense immersive, il tenta de lui dire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à parler, trop épris par l'envie de profiter encore un moment des doux agissements de son amoureux.

"Carl..." tenta t'il

Son petit ami, au son de ce gémissement inséra deux doigts dans son orifice tout en continuant d'aspirer son pénis. Jay n'avait jamais connu une pareille sensation, sa libido augmenta d'un coup, il se crispa d'avantage, il allait tout lâcher, il fallait qu'il prévienne Car... trop tard. Il déversa son trop plein d'émotions dans la bouche du garçon, qui encaissa avec détermination cette pinte de liqueur séminale dans sa bouche. Jay s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant, couvert de sueur et de plaques rouges dues à un afflux sanguin trop important. Après un petit instant il vit Carlos se lever, les abajoues gonflées. Le blond ouvrit une fenêtre et cracha tout ce qui se trouver dans sa bouche. Il s'essuya ses lèvres sur son avant bras, et se retourna vers son amant étourdi.

"Désolé j'ai toujours détesté avaler, je trouve le goût vraiment ignoble." fit il détaché en refermant la fenêtre de la chambre derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers la poche de son pantalon et y pris un chewing gum pour se rafraîchir la bouche, avant de s'installer de nouveau à côté de son amant, toujours aussi nu et toujours aussi perdu. Il se blottit contre lui en mettant son oreille sur son coeur. Le brun l'enserra de ses bras musclés, il le regarda tout en lui caressant doucement la joue. Il se sentait béni d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme Carlos. Non pas parce qu'il venait de lui faire la meilleure pipe de sa vie, mais parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait quelqu'un qui se soucier, réellement et avec désintéressement, de son bonheur personnel et de ses envies. Il eu un temps de silence, où chacun profita du souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Carlos finit par jeter son chewing gum, Jay éteignit les lumières et ils tombèrent endormi l'un contre l'autre.

Le fils de Jafar se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube, il laissa son amant continuer de dormir, et descendit dans la cuisine aider Evie à préparer le petit déjeuner. Li Shang Junior devait arrivé aux environs de 11h pour discuter avec eux de l'affaire, et leur faire savoir les éléments qu'il avait déniché sur le verdict. Le fils de Jafar et la fille de la Méchante Reine discutèrent un moment ensemble du mariage, de ce revirement de situation, et de leur pronostics sur l'avancé de cette situation pour le blond.

"Ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé hier pour vous deux..." finit par dire, la filles aux cheveux bleus avec innocente. Jay posa le sachet de farine qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et rougit. "Loin de moi l'idée d'écouter aux portes, mais si j'ai eu un aussi bon prix sur le cottage c'est que les murs ne sont pas super épais..." ajouta elle.

"Ça fait du bien de le retrouver...comme avant." se contenta de dire Jay.

Carlos descendit à ce moment là, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il fit la bise à Evie, et enserra la taille de son amant. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

"Encore fatigué ?" fit Jay tout en touillant la pâte à pancakes dans le saladier devant lui. Son petit-ami se contenta de répondre par un grognement. "Li doit arriver dans une petite demi heure tu devrais aller te doucher, Evie a laissé des échantillons de sa collection pour hommes dans la salle de bain si tu veux des fringues propres."

L'avocat arriva à 11h tapamte avec sa soeur, suivit de près par Ben et Mal, ainsi que d'autre membres, concernés, du clan "#JUSTICEFORCARLOS". La réunion commença.

"Bon alors, résumé de la situation, avec toutes les informations que j'ai pu réunir. Déjà, Chad Charmant est représenté par un avocat hyper connu dans le Royaume, genre le meilleur, donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il arrive à s'en sortir..."

"Herbert Darling ?" demanda Ben. Li acquiesça.

"Alors comment a t-il fait pour discréditer tes journaux Carlos... Tout simplement, en disant au juge que ce n'était pas une preuve car ils avaient pu être écrit absolument n'importe quand, voir même imaginé. Selon lui, dans les journaux il n'y a que ta paroles que, par exemple, le 22 août ait bien été écrit le 22 août. Si il y avait eu un cachet faisant foi, ou encore mieux un blog en ligne, là ça aurait compté."

"C'est pas un peu n'importe quoi la justice dans votre pays ?" s'écria Uma.

"C'était pas vraiment mieux sur l'Île Uma..." constata Mal.

En effet, la justice était une notion complètement abstraite sur l'Île. Déjà le viol n'était même pas considéré, à proprement parlé, comme un délit, comme tous les autres délits d'ailleurs, mais quand cela arrivait la famille ou les amis de la victime s'évertuer à la venger d'eux même. Maître Li Shang Jr continua.

"En outre si on fait appel, on peut toujours les mettre sur la table mais il nous faudra beaucoup plus en terme de preuves, comme des témoignage, pas de Camarade, car Maître Darling a fait appel à un texte de loi concernant le statut des animaux à Auradon. Ce qui m'amène aussi à ce point, il a aussi évoqué des vieux textes de loi, qui date de bien avant le Roi Bête, condamnant les pratiques et comportements homosexuels au seins du Royaume. Son avocat a donc dit qu'au vu de ta sexualité, selon lui _déviante_, tu étais aliéné et c'est pour ça que tu mentais sur les agissements de Chad. Il a dit au juge que tu faisais une fixette sur son client, et que puisque tu ne l'avais pas eu, tu l'accusait de sévices imaginaires."

Il y eu un silence horrible, tout le monde regarda Carlos, qui tentait d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. C'était horrible pour lui qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait inventé toutes ses choses juste pour faire tomber un prince.

"Mais..." commença le fils de Cruella "Ses bleus, ses fractures, je les aient pas inventées, tout le monde les a vu..." fit il.

"Maître Darling a remis sur le feu la carte du vagabond qui se serait introduit dans les vestiaires, c'était la première hypothèse de la police avant que Jay, Mal et Evie leur remettent le journal."

"Attendez, le juge à vraiment cru à ça ? Les gardes royaux nous ont dit que c'était une thèse infondée puisqu'on s'était contenté de le frapper et pas de le voler..." fit Audrey.

"Et que font il du premier journal trouvé dans le dortoir de Chad ?" demanda Jane.

"Chad aurait défendu qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les vestiaires un soir après l'entraînement, et qu'il avait oublié de le rendre à Carlos." répondit Li.

Tout le monde continua de parler dans un brouhaha de frustration. Posant de nombreuses questions à Li, fustigeant la justice et les lois d'Auradon, donnant son avis sur la marche à suivre... Carlos en avait marre de les entendre parler de lui comme si il n'était pas là. Toute la force qu'il avait accumulé en lui durant sa thérapie s'évapora tel une peau de chagrin. Chad était le pire fils de pute, il avait beau être un Prince d'Auradon, Carlos savait qui était le méchant d'eux deux. Il resta silencieux encore un peu, se contentant de regarder ses amis se battre pour son salut, il était blasé, une soudaine rage monta en lui et il explosa.

"Mais fermez là s'il vous plait !" hurla t il. Tout le monde se tu, il se tourna vers son avocat, et parla de façon étonnamment calme après un tel coup de sang. "Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Ils veulent quoi de plus pour savoir que j'ai pas fait un coma imaginaire ?"

"Je pense, personnellement, que nous devrions garder les carnets, peu importe ce qu'il pense ils sont notre meilleure chance. Il faudra les consolider par des témoignages de tes amis, de, même si ils avaient l'air plus en faveur de Chad, tes camarades d'équipes, si possible de l'expertise médicale... si tu as des idées, des preuves auxquels tu penses..."

"J'ai peut être quelques photos dans mon téléphone de mes bleus avant le coma, si elles sont datées ça marche ?" Li acquiesça. "Après, je pense que tout le monde ici serait disposé à parler à la cour s'il le fallait..." répondit le fils de Cruella en scrutant tour à tour ses amis.

"J'allais y venir. Rends toi bien compte qu'il ne te fera pas de cadeaux au niveau des témoignages. Maître Darling est surnommé le "sans-coeur du barreau". Il faudra t'armer d'une sacré dose de courage, il va être ultra intrusif, surtout si il a plaidé la "démence homosexuel"

"Intrusif comment ?" demanda Jay, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas parlé.

"Eh bien... il pourrait demander des choses assez personnelles, sur sa vie sexuelle, son intimité par exemple..."

Carlos se sentit complètement vide, s'était déjà tellement compliqué de la vivre cette intimité, alors la raconter devant un parterre d'avocats et de juges, ça allait être encore pire. Le fils de Jafar sembla lire dans sa tête, et lui prit donc timidement la main, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas seul à affronter tout ça. Li, avant de se congédier, leur donna des précisions supplémentaires sur les informations qu'il avait glané, leur annonça que le procès aurait lieu en Octobre, ils avaient donc moins de quatre mois pour préparer une défense en béton, sur la base de... rien. Le fils de Cruella fût d'autant plus désespéré car il devait passer ses rattrapages de baccalauréat en Septembre. Comment allait il pouvoir se concentrer sur son avenir scolaire, si même son avenir tout court était menacé ? Il était aussi stressé car il allait devoir laisser son dortoir dans quelques semaines et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Evie lui proposa de s'installer chez elle. Jay n'osa pas lui faire une telle proposition, se disant que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour eux, d'en quelques sortes, emménager ensemble, et surtout en de pareilles circonstances. Il était bien sûr invité à le rejoindre les week end si il le désirer. Carlos s'en voulait d'être aussi secret, si il avait osé parler des agissements de Chad à quelqu'un il aurait eu des preuves de textos, ou de conversations, qu'il aurait pu mettre sur la table, mais non il avait préféré en faire qu'à sa tête, faire son héro qui savait gérer tout seul, et voilà ce que le héro récolté. Il se fit aussi la réflexion que si il en avait parler plus tôt, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Deux semaines plus tard, Il avait passé son samedi matin avec son avocat à s'entraîner à répondre aux questions que la partie adverse pouvait lui poser, ça avait été éprouvant pour lui. Les questions n'étaient pas difficile en soit, car il fallait souvent répondre simplement par "oui" ou par "non", mais les questions étaient si tordues et intimes que c'était difficile de sortir les réponses. Quand Carlos pensait au fait que le procès allait se faire devant un parterre d'inconnus, ça le faisait davantage flipper. En fin d'après midi il décida sur un coup de tête de rejoindre Jay à King George Town, il avait besoin de souffler. Durant son trajet en train, il repensa à sa relation avec Jay. C'était dingue de repenser que quelques années auparavant il faisait encore du hoola hoop avec des vieilles roues de vélo rouillées dans la casse de l'Île de l'Oublie avec le fils de Jafar, et maintenant ils s'aimaient et se désiraient si fort à Auradon. Il repensa à la nuit après le mariage, il avait beau être le garçon le plus passif du Royaume sexuellement parlant, l'intimité avec le brun lui avait paru tellement plus simple en prenant le dessus sur lui, était-ce la solution à leur problèmes ? Il était pressé de se retrouver dans ses bras pour aller plus loin. Il descendit à la gare de King George Central aux environs de 19h30, et marcha à pied jusque chez le garçons aux cheveux longs, il connaissait la route par coeur pour y avoir été plusieurs fois. Il pu entrer dans le vestibule de l'immeuble sans appeler l'interphone, car la porte était ouverte. Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'appartement été blindé de monde, on laissa la porte ouverte, apparement il y avait une fête. À peine entrée, tout le monde mangea Carlos du regard, et furent soudain transporté par un taux d'hormones beaucoup trop important. Chacun des invités connaissaient, de près ou de loin, le fils de Cruella. Dans la communauté gay, dont faisait parti la majorité des amis de Jay présents ce soir, il était un fantasme ambulant. Certains dans la pièce le voyaient pour la première fois "en vrai", et surent que la légende disait vrai. L'étroitesse de ses hanches, et sa taille fine en rendait plus d'un pantois. Et que dire de ses fesses rondelettes dans ce pantalon en simili cuir beaucoup trop serré pour lui ?

Carlos peinait à trouver son chemin ainsi que son petit ami parmi cette si grande foule qui l'oppresser. Il était encombré par son sac de sport sur le dos, et Camarade dans les bras, il scruta la pièce à vivre à la recherche de Jay. Tout le monde le bousculait ou lui renverser sa bière dessus sans faire exprès. Il le trouva enfin. Ce dernier était à moitié allongé sur son canapé, torse nue en jean slim bleu foncé, plusieurs colliers cascadés sur son torse tel des rayons de soleil dorés. Il fallait dire que la chaleur était étouffante dans l'appartement. Le fils de Jafar s'enfiler des shots de whisky en riant avec plusieurs garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas, à part Aziz. Le fils d'Aladin était derrière le garçon aux cheveux longs et lui masser les épaules alors qu'il avalé son troisième shot, il s'époumonait à dire au fils de Jafar a quel point il était fort pour avoir une telle descente. Il vit le garçon faire courir ses mains le long du torse de Jay, soulevant légèrement les colliers d'or au passage, pour pouvoir profiter du toucher indescriptible que provoquaient les muscles du brun. Le fils de Jasmine lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, Jay soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il semblait blasé. Pendant qu'il se pencher pour prendre un nouveau shooter de whisky, il en profita pour se dégager de l'emprise de son adorateur sur lui. Carlos s'approcha d'eux et se planta devant son petit ami. Le regard de Jay se posa sur lui, il se leva derechef, il balaya tout le monde d'un revers de la main et vint l'accueillir.

"Carlos ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'aurais dû m'appeler ! Je serais venu te chercher à la gare !" dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il savait que le blond n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les démonstration d'affection en public.

"Je vois pas comment t'aurais pu..." souffla le fils de Cruella en scrutant la pièce, et en fixant surtout Aziz, qui le regarder frustré.

Jay se sentait un peu mal qu'il débarque en pleine soirée, les fêtes à l'Université était toujours très dense et animée, le genre de chose que détestait par dessus tout Carlos. Le fils de Jafar prit le sac et la main de son amant, et lui demanda de le suivre. Le Brun le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il posa son sac, et se tourna vers le blond qui venait de poser Camarade par terre.

« Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu allais venir ce week end, tu ne m'avais rien dit, j'aurais décalé la fête sinon... On fête l'anniversaire d'Herkie, le fils d'Hercule. » dit il en le prenant par les épaules.

« Ça c'est un peu décidé sur un coup de tête, pour tout t'avouer c'était tellement dur ce matin avec Li, que je me suis dis que j'allais venir dormir ici... Et attend...Herkie ? LE Herkie ? »

Pourquoi Carlos disait ça ? Parce que, tout comme Aziz, Herkie avait été un plan cul assez régulier de Jay. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore de simples amis, le garçon aux cheveux longs lui avait raconté leur trépidantes parties de jambes en l'air, et surtout le petit surnom qu'il avait donné au fils d'Hercule "Monsieur 5 fois" car il avait réussi à jouir 5 fois d'affilée en l'espace de 2 heures, une performance, presque olympique, qui aurait pu rendre admiratif et envieux, si Jay ne lui avait pas raconté aussi que, Herkie, adorait que le brun le frappe et l'insulte, en total soumission pendant leurs ébats. Ça avait fait rire Carlos aux larmes, qui n'imaginait pas un tel colosse en petite chose docile sous son ami. Jay avait alors exprimé son désarroi, quand à la recherches de noms d'oiseaux aussi divers que variés pour contenter son plan cul. Carlos et lui avait donc passer toute une soirée à chercher les pires insultes sur Google. Carlos avait failli se faire pipi dessus en lui disant « Tu crois que si tu le frappe en lui disant 'Espèce de sale raclure de cyprine périmée' il va se mettre à bander comme un cheval ? » Jay avait rit tellement fort qu'il en avait eu un point de côté, et il n'avait jamais plus, vu Herkie de la même façon après ça.

« Fait pas ton jaloux. » lui chuchota Jay au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser avec passion. « Allez viens, je vais te présenter... »

"Si ça t'embête pas je préfèrerai rester là, tu connais ma grande passion pour les soirées... Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir avec toi."

Jay fondit, qu'il pouvait être attendrissant parfois. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu veux que je leur demande de partir ?" souffla t il

"Non, profite de ta soirée, je sais que tu aimes ce genre de choses, et tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, surtout avec Aziz en pot de colle." dit il avec amusement. Le fils de Jafar ri légèrement, en lui caressant la joue.

"Tu sais qu'il m'a encore proposé tout un tas de **_trucs_** ?" fit Jay en levant les yeux au ciel. Carlos se rapprocha de lui et lui passa les mains derrière la nuque.

"Hmmm quel genre de**_ trucs_** a bien pu te proposer le fils, _nymphomane_, d'Aladin ?" demanda Carlos sur un air de défis. Jay passa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

"Si je te le disais ça t'exciterais beaucoup trop..." souffla t'il dangereusement contre les lèvres du blond.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses du blond, ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il ressentait son souffle contre sa peau, il se sentait déjà mieux que ce matin. Mais soudain quelqu'un déboula dans la chambre. L'inconnu cria :

"Jay y'a plus de bière dans le frigo, tu les ranges où les autres ?"

Le fils de Jafar souffla de frustration. Il s'excusa auprès du blond et se congédia. Carlos, seul, se calla sous les draps du lit king size du brun, et sorti sa tablette de son sac, Camarade vint se blottir contre lui. Il avait tellement rêvé, débarqué ici, et enfouir son visage dans les cheveux du brun, pour ne plus repensais à sa façon désastreuse de se défendre lors de son procès. Il avait oublié que Jay était un golden boy plus âgé que lui, et n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait pu passer son été à faire tout un tas de soirée avec ses amis de l'Université. Lui, il était encore ce jeune lycéen fleur bleue, et casanier. Camarade lu dans ses pensées et déclara :

"C'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais pas vrai ?" Carlos lui gratouilla la tête.

"Jay a toujours eu besoin de faire ce genre de chose, il a besoin d'être admiré, c'est comme ça. Je vais pas lui en vouloir de s'amuser, j'étais pas prévu au programme de toute façon..."

"Sages mots Maître Yoda, par contre toi tu aimes pas les fêtes, mais moi je veux grave aller me rouler dans un saladier de chips, donc tu m'excuseras..."

Le chien se leva, et laissa son maître amusé. Il mis ses écouteurs pour regarder pour la millionième fois "Les Voyages de Sullivan" avec Veronika Lake. En se retournant sur le matelas et en portant la couette contre lui, il sentit l'odeur enivrante du brun sur les draps, ce mélange si significatif de Monoï et de vanille, qui lui faisait ressentir tant de choses, il se détendit sous ce parfum. Au bout d'une heure il était saoulé des allés et venues dans la chambre, en effet un ballet de personnes vint le déranger une quinzaine de fois, soit cherchant les toilettes, soit cherchant un endroit pour baiser. Il enleva ses écouteurs, posa sa tablette et retourna vers la fête à contre coeur. La pièce était surchauffé, autant par l'ambiance que la température ambiante, les 30 degrés à l'extérieur devait y être pour beaucoup. Les yeux de Carlos se posèrent sur un spectacle incroyable : au milieu du salon Jay et Lonnie, contre Aziz et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'était lancé dans un concours de vogue et de twerk, sur "Mo Bounce" de Iggy Azalea.

Il avait oublié à quelle point le fils de Jafar aimait se défouler en dansant. Il regarda la scène avec amusement, appréciant le voir se trémousser torse nu, les muscles dorés par sa sueur et ses colliers. Un booty shake du garçon au chignon déclencha des cris passionnés dans la pièce, le garçon se releva en riant et laissa sa partenaire déchaîner de nouveau l'assemblée : il fallait qu'ils gagnent. Après que la fille de Mulan est voguée comme jamais, le fils d'Aladin vint la confronter par un twerk des plus endiablé. Carlos comprenait pourquoi Jay le considérer comme son meilleur plan cul de tous les temps, le jeune homme était très agréable à regarder et dégagé un je-ne-sais-quoi. Malheureusement son comportement n'était pas à la hauteur de son physique. La musique se stoppa, et bien sûr Lonnie et Jay gagnèrent haut la main. Un raz de marré humain vint enserrer Jay et Lonnie. Carlos sourit il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de ces projecteurs sur lui. Il profita de l'occasion pour aller chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Il entra dans la pièce et se pencha vers le frigo, son traitement antidépresseur avait été réduit de trois quart, il s'autorisa donc une bière. Aziz vint le rejoindre, ça ne présager rien de bon. Le fils d'Aladin lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il décapsuler sa bière.

"Hey Carlos ! Euh... voilà, je me disais, c'est l'anniversaire de Jay bientôt..."

"Ouai fin le 11 Août c'est quand même dans plus d'un mois hein..." répondit le fils de Cruella blasé.

"Oui mais bon autant prévoir à l'avance pour ceux qu'on aime. Je me disais, est ce que tu me le laisserai pas une nuit pour qu'on puisse vivre la grande aventure comme avant ?"

"La grande aventure ?" répondit le blond mi estomaqué, mi amusé.

"Ouai tu sais, on a vécu beaucoup de _**choses**_ tous les deux. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir que tu ais cette petite attention." annonça plein de convictions le fils de Jasmine. Carlos bu une gorgée de bière.

"Attend tes sérieusement en train de me demander de te mettre à disposition mon copain comme une pute en fait ?" fit il perplexe, il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

"Non mais... après si tu veux, tu peux nous regarder, comme ça t'es sûr qu'il te trompe pas hein."

"Vous regardez ?" demanda Carlos au bord de la crise de fou rire.

"Bah après les plans à trois c'est pas vraiment mon truc, même si tes jolie à regarder et tout..." le fils d'Aladin aurait pu se lancer dans une explication tonitruante, mais ce fut sans compter l'arrivée du sujet de la conversation dans la pièce.

Jay s'avança vers Carlos et l'embrassa doucement. Aziz de nouveau frustré parti en pestant sur le couple.

"Vous parliez de quoi tous les deux ?" demanda le fils de Jafar en se servant à boire.

"Oh rien, il voulait que je t'offre son cul pour ton anniversaire." fit Carlos détaché en portant sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. Jay, sous le coup de la surprise, cracha l'alcool qu'il avait dans la bouche dans l'évier. Carlos se mis à rire.

"T'es pas sérieux ?" fit le fils de Jafar. Le blond passa sa main autour de la taille de Jay.

"Quand t'es arrivé il en était venu à considérer un plan à trois."

Jay ri, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

"Je te partage avec personne." souffla t'il.

Leur corps se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Carlos fût tellement heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Il y a quelques mois il rêvait de Jay, son meilleur ami volage et dominateur, avec qui il avait couché durant un moment de tristesse, et maintenant ce même Jay était son petit ami, monogame et amoureux. Il trouvait ça tellement incroyable de voir à quel point il avait changé du tout au tout. Pour Jay c'était normal, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait dans sa vie, et ça se résumer à des cheveux un peu trop décoloré, des tâches de rousseurs, et un dressing tricolor. À quoi bon continuer des relations express sans lendemain ? À quoi ça servait de démonter tous les culs du Royaume, tout ça pour rechercher du frisson et de la tendresse, alors qu'on avait quelqu'un prêt de soit, remplie d'amour et d'affection. Ils se détachère enfin, et retournèrent à la soirée.

Aux environs de 3h du matin, il ne restait que Aziz dans l'appartement. Lonnie était partie se coucher, et les deux amoureux regardaient une rétrospective des Red Hot Chili Peppers sur ARTE, affalé dans le canapé du salon, c'est Carlos qui avait demandé. Le fils d'Aladin s'évertuer à leur tenir la chandelle, pensant peut être faire craquer Jay ce soir. Quand il se remit à parler d'un éventuel threesom avec eux, Jay le conduisit avec courtoisie vers la porte, il était bien trop gavant. Jay vint s'affaler de nouveau sur le sofa, et soupira d'extase "Enfin seuls !". Carlos grimaça un instant en se tenant le ventre.

"Tout vas bien ?" s'inquiéta le garçon au chignon.

"Oui, j'ai juste plus l'habitude de digérer l'alcool, je suis un peu barbouillé..."

Même si il était guéri, il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des crampes à l'estomac difficile à gérer. Jay se rapprocha et se posta juste derrière lui, laissant pendre ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps du garçon, il plaça ses mains autour du ventre de son petit ami et massa doucement son estomac. Au bout d'un moment le fils de Jafar finit par le caresser de plus en plus bas, et lui massa délicatement le sexe. Carlos profita de cette bulle de partage intime entre eux, et ferma les yeux pour apprécier chaque mouvements paisibles, alors que le groupe américain entonné "Under The Bridge" dans le poste de télévision. Il finit par regarder son amant, et lui tendit les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Le fils de Jafar les captura tout en continuant ses doux soins.

"J'ai ce qu'il faut cette fois... Tu en as envie ?" souffla t'il au creux de l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier acquiesça les joues rougies.

Le garçon au chignon le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, il le posa délicatement sur le lit, et fit courir ses mains sur la totalité de son corps, enlevant un vêtement par ci, décochant une caresse par là. Carlos se sentait porté par un sentiment de plénitude, il s'abandonner sous les doigts experts et les lèvres sucrée du garçon aux cheveux longs, appréciants chaque actions que lui prodigué celui ci. Porté par la fougue il le bascula sur le matelas, se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui retira son chignon, qui fit cascader ses cheveux sur sa peau dorée. Alors que le blond frotter leur deux érections l'une contre l'autre, le fils de Jafar se cramponna à ses fesses pour intensifier la sensation, il continua de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, savourant cette élan de fougue entre eux. Le brun fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à l'orifice du blond, qui se tendit sous son contact, il se recula quelque peu essoufflé, Jay vit la peur dans le regard de son amant et retira son majeur de l'ouverture instantanément.

"Ça va ?" souffla t il

"Ça... ça te gène pas qu'on fasse comme l'autre fois ? Que je gère le truc, limite que je te prenne ? Ça sera plus facile pour moi _au début_..." chuchota t il

Jay considéra ce que venait de lui demander le fils de Cruella D'Enfer. En tant que mal alpha dominant, il n'avait jamais été pénétré par quelqu'un. Il se demanda si il était prêt à ça, et paniqua légèrement. Bien sûr il voulait rassurer au maximum son petit ami, et l'apaiser, mais allait-il laisser sa fierté sexuelle de côté ? Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. En était-il encore là ? À faire attention à sa réputation sexuelle alors qu'il n'avait qu'un partenaire à contenter. Que tous le campus et ses plans culs aillent se faire foutre, il ferait plaisir à son petit ami. Il l'embrassa et accepta sa demande. Carlos fut très étonné, il ne pensait pas que Jay le marteau niqueur allé accepter une telle proposition. Il stressa légèrement car à l'inverse de Jay, il n'avait jamais pénétré quelqu'un. C'était une sorte de première fois pour tous les deux. Comme pour l'aider, le fils de Jafar s'allongea sur le ventre, Carlos s'allongea sur lui et titilla son entrée, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, quand le fils de Jafar fût correctement préparé et détendu, il s'inserra doucement en lui. C'était une sensation très étrange pour Jay comme pour Carlos, qui prirent un moment pour s'habituer à la sensibilité de chacun. Le fils de Cruella effectua de doux mouvement de va et vient qui électrisa le corps du brun. Le garçon aux cheveux longs rapprochait à chaque coup de reins, un peu plus son bassin du blond, il aimait ça. Carlos prit alors le sexe de son petit ami entre ses doigts, et calqua ses mouvements de hanches sur la verge de son amant. Jay était essoufflé, son coeur battait très fort, comment avait-il pu dire non à ce genre de plaisir pendant toutes ces années ? Ou étais-ce parce que c'était Carlos qui lui prodigué ça, que c'était si bon ? Il s'abandonna complètement, oubliant sa fierté et sa réputation. Il sentit peu à peu Carlos perdre pied et force, et pour cause il avait dirigé son autre mains vers son orifice, pour ressentir davantage de plaisir. Certe il aimait la sensation nouvelle, de prendre son amant, mais il restait un asservi convaincu qui avait besoin de ressentir une présence au fond de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux longs, drogué de plaisir, réussit à lui souffler, haletant :

"Carlos, tu veux que je te fasse plaisir ?"

Les yeux de Carlos le fixèrent et il eut, pour toutes réponses, un simple hochement de tête. Le blond s'extirpa de lui, et Jay se remis aux commandes. Il allongea son petit ami sur le dos, passa ses jambes autour de sa tête, et s'insèra doucement en lui. Les deux amoureux était si épris par la passion du moment et le désir brûlant dans leurs corps, qu'il ne réalisèrent pas que Carlos avait dépassé sa peur, et qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à avoir l'intimité qu'ils recherchaient. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer se cambra sous la présence écrasante de son petit-ami à l'intérieur de lui. Le fils de Jafar continua ses sacrements tout en l'embrassant partout où il pouvait. Carlos se rapprocha de son amant d'un coup, l'enserrant avec force, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Le garçon aux cheveux longs pouvait sentir les gémissements de son petit ami contre son oreille, il emplifia donc ses mouvements de bassin, voulant ressentir toute la force de la respiration du blond contre sa peau. Ce dernier sautilla davantage sur l'organe de son amant, voulant ressentir tout l'amour qu'il lui offrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La pièce résonnait de leur écho, et suinté de la chaleur qu'ils dégagés. Ils explosèrent ensemble, en même temps, s'embrassant comme jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassé, avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas à bout de souffle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tentant de reprendre leur esprits et leur respirations. C'est Jay qui finit par se pencher vers son ami, il lui caressa la tempe, tout en regardant les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux.

"Je suis tellement amoureux de toi Carlos, j'espère que tu le sais. "

Le blond était encore trop à l'Ouest pour comprendre ce que Jay lui disait. Il réalisait juste qu'il venait de retrouver son intimité volée, qu'il n'avait pas paniqué quand son petit ami l'avait touché, qu'il avait apprécié la présence du garçon aux cheveux longs en lui, et pour Carlos c'était beaucoup. Il se mit à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois c'était des larmes de joie. La joie de redevenir lui même, la joie d'avoir enfin l'homme de ses rêves à ses côtés, la joie d'apprécier un moment intime avec lui, sans repenser à ce qu'il avait subit. Il était heureux d'être en vie, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa vie. Il était sûr de vouloir rester ici. Le fils de Jafar, qui le connaissait mieux que lui même, compris tout ça dans ses larmes et le rapprocha de lui. Il était si fière de lui, il était si fière d'**eux**.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Procès

Le reste de l'été se déroula comme une bulle d'amour et de fraîcheur, si on retirait toute la préparation au procès bien sûr. On aurait pu penser que, Carlos et Jay, portés par la réussite de leurs ébats, auraient eu un déferlement d'hormones pendant l'été, rattrapant le temps sexuel perdu, mais il n'en fut rien. Certe, ils avaient ensemble des rapports charnels beaucoup plus importants qu'avant, (en même temps c'était assez difficile de faire moins), mais ils se laissaient du temps pour bien se sentir confortable avec l'un et l'autre. Jay avait aussi grandis vis à vis de sa libido. Avant, il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait pour ressentir quelques choses de fort et combler ce vide en lui. Maintenant, il réalisait avec Carlos à ses côtés, qu'il avait trouvé tout ce qui lui manquait pour être complet. Carlos lui souriant, Carlos étant heureux, suffisait à le rendre entier. Nul besoin, donc, de se déchaîner dans la concupiscence.

Carlos, quand à lui, alterné entre élan d'optimisme, quand il était avec Jay, avec qui tout se passait enfin bien, et élan dépressif, quand il préparait son baccalauréat où le procès. Heureusement pour lui une team de choc était là pour l'épauler : Audrey avait prit le procès très à coeur, et avec Jane et Lonnie, elles étudiaient ensemble les textes de lois, et confectionner des t-shirt et des badges pour soutenir Carlos. Le slogan #JUSTICEFORCARLOS avait été repris et placardé, un peu partout dans la ville et sur les réseaux sociaux. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer en était bien sûr assez gêné, mais il se sentait soutenu et entouré et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait longtemps pensé que c'était impossible pour lui, d'être aimé, ou juste, apprécié par quelqu'un, et la présence de ses proches autour de lui, lui pansait toutes les plaies qu'il avait depuis l'enfance. Cruella n'avait jamais été un modèle d'amour et d'encouragement envers lui, ça avait même été tout le contraire. Il profitait donc d'avoir enfin trouver des personnes qui lui fassent ressentir ce qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie, sur son petit matelas crasseux dans le dressing, sur l'Île. C'était ce côté très "maternelle" qui le séduisait chez Jay, d'un sens. En effet le fils de Jafar, était toujours à l'écoute, aux petits soins, à lui faire réviser ses examens, à s'assurer qu'il ait bien manger et qu'il se sente bien. Non vraiment, il avait vécu, cet été, sur un nuage. "Le calme avant la tempête" pensait il également.

C'est la veille du procès que Carlos fût tendu. Toute la troupe #JUSTICEFORCARLOS s'était affairée chez Evie jusque très tard le soir, pour tout préparer pour le premier jour du procès. Audrey avait fini la banderole qu'elle porterait devant le tribunal et où on pouvait lire en grand le fameux hashtag en lettres capitales. Jane l'avait aidé à compter les badges et les tshirt pour les supporters du fils de Cruella D'Enfer, car oui il y en avait. Lonnie et Li avaient fini de ranger tous les papiers concernants le dossier D'Enfer / Charmant qu'ils devaient emporter avec eux. Certe, Carlos s'était senti rassuré, mais le soir, seul dans la chambre d'ami en attendant Jay, qui avait repris les cours à King George Town, l'angoisse le gagna. Il s'extirpa des draps pour prendre l'air frais d'Automne. Il s'installa emmitouflé dans une couverture sur le banc en pierre du jardin, et regarda les étoiles scintiller au loin. Le ciel était aussi noir que le néant qui l'habiter concernant la journée de demain. En effet, il n'avait absolument aucunes idées de comment aller se dérouler cette dernière, il avait juste envie que ça se termine vite, et qu'il puisse continuer sa vie. Le garçon aux cheveux longs le sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il pénétra dans le jardIn.

"Hey, je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, ils nous ont lâché 30 minutes plus tard de notre cours de technique de vente... Je t'ai pas trouvé sous la couette... » il l'embrassa en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Tout va bien ? Tout est prêt ?" Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Le garçon aux cheveux décolorés posa instantanément sa tête sur son épaule. Il soupira.

"Oui ils ont gérés, comme d'habitude. Mais je commence à stresser." avoua t il. Jay, lui releva le visage et lui prit le menton entre les doigts.

"Chaton. Tout vas bien se passer d'accord ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, okay ? Ca va être difficile, oui, mais tu es le gars le plus courageux que je connaisse et tu vas réussir à surmonter ça comme un chef ! Regarde, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année tu as réussi à avoir ton bac !" fit calmement, le fils de Jafar. En effet, Carlos avait passé les rattrapages de Septembre pour le baccalauréat avec brio. Ce dernier soupira d'avantage.

"Okay j'ai eu le bac, mais en attendant j'ai pu avoir aucunes fac, parce qu'il est trop tard et que j'ai pas eu la bourse que je voulais, et que j'ai pas d'argent, donc même si je gagne ce procès, qu'elle va être mon avenir franchement Jay ? Je vais pas rester au crochet d'Evie toute ma vie..."

Jay considéra tout ce que venait de lui dire son petit ami, il comprit que ce n'était pas tant le procès qui l'angoissait, mais la sensation d'avoir perdu son temps avec celui ci, et surtout l'impact que cela avait eu sur son avenir. Il souffla, et lui caressa doucement la nuque.

"Avec tes supers notes tu pourrais venir à King George Town... T'avais pensé à devenir vétérinaire ou écrivain, ils ont des supers filières médecine et littérature classique, ça serait sympa pour toi. Ils ont des aides pour les étudiants précaires en plus. Et puis, y'aurait... **_moi_**, on pourrait tenter un **_'truc'_** tous les deux..."

Un silence impérial se fit au milieu de l'obscurité du jardin. Carlos contempla estomaqué, le visage de Jay sous la lumière laiteuse de la lune.

"T'es sérieusement en train de me proposer d'emménager avec toi ?" souffla t il

"Et pourquoi pas ?" fit il en caressant de ses deux mains les épaules de son amant. "Quand tout ça sera fini, j'aimerais continuer à prendre soins de toi..."

La proposition de Jay représentée beaucoup pour Carlos. Quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il rêvait que Jay vienne le sauver sur son cheval blanc, il rêvait qu'après ça, il lui proposait de vivre tous les deux ensemble, pour que plus jamais personne ne lui fasse de mal, et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer, ce soir, la veille du procès, sous les rayons lunaires, sur le banc en pierre, au milieu du jardin. Tout un tas d'émotions lui parcouru l'échine. Bien sûr en tout premier, la joie, joie que ses rêves les plus improbables se réalisent, puis la peur vint nuancer cette explosion de bonheur. Peur du changement, et d'une nouvelle vie, allaient ils savoir cohabiter ensemble sous le même toi ? Du désir aussi vint parfaire cette palette émotionnelle, le désir ou plutôt l'envie, d'y être déjà. Jay le sortie de ses rêveries en lui caressant les lèvres délicatement avec son pouce. Les yeux de Carlos se posèrent sur lui, le doigt sur ses lèvres fût , en quelques secondes, remplacée par la bouche satinée du fils de Jafar. Il pressa doucereusement sa bouche contre celle de son petit ami qui répondit timidement. Lorsque ce dernier fût un peu plus détendu, Jay inserra discrètement sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme et fit tournoyer avec amour sa langue autour de sa jumelle. Le fils de Cruella se sentit fondre sous ce doux baiser, il l'avait attendu durant toute cette harassante journée. Jay s'extirpa tel un soupir de la bouche de son petit ami et dit calmement :

"Comme tu ne répondais pas, je voulais vérifier que ta langue était encore là. Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?" Carlos passa les bras autour de la nuque du brun.

"J'ai hâte d'y être." souffla t il pour toutes réponses.

Jay vint de nouveau capturer ses lèvres, heureux qu'après le procès, ils allaient enfin prendre le départ qu'ils désiraient si fort en eux, depuis si longtemps. Ils allaient vivre tous les deux, ensemble, et prendraient soins l'un de l'autre.

La matiné, du premier jour du procès, Carlos comme Chad furent entendu par la cour. Suite à ça, Maître Darling commença à broder un portrait enchanteur de Chad Charmant Junior, le fils prodigue, serviable, gentil, plein de charisme intelligent etc... Il s'était ensuite, évertué à détruire le portrait attendrissant de Carlos D'Enfer, qu'avait brosser son avocat, Li Shang Jr, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Maître Darling avait remis sur le tapis toutes les choses illégales qu'avait fait le fils de Cruella D'Enfer, et il avait bien insisté sur sa parenté, évoquant notamment les vols des limousines du Royaume, son effraction dans le Musée de l'HIstoire d'Auradon etc... Comment pouvait-on croire les "accusation d'un être aussi immorale que lui ?" avait dit l'avocat aux cheveux gominé. Quand son monologue fut terminé, Carlos pensa qu'il pouvait avoir un peu de répits, c'était sans compter la finesse de Maître Darling à appeler à la barre, certains plans culs de Carlos, et le blond s'était sentit fondre de honte sur sa chaise. Il avait tellement honte qu'on évoque cette partie si intime de sa vie, quand il venait de découvrir son homosexualité, et qu'il aimait partager, un moment charnel, le soir, avec ces hommes. Maître Darling avait bien sûr énormément insisté sur le fait qu'il avait fait tout ça dans le dos de sa petite-amie de l'époque, "comment pouvait-il être crédible après un tel adultère ?" avait il dit.

C'est ce qui figea tout le clan #JUSTICEFORCARLOS sur les bancs du tribunal : l'avocat de Chad était peu à peu en train de faire de Carlos le coupable, et Chad la victime. Et c'était insupportable. Surtout que le procès était retransmis sur les chaînes nationales, et les sites web spécialisés. Tout le monde pouvait donc, se faire son opinion de l'affaire, et Maître Darling comptait bien descendre le garçon, devant tous les médias, pour obtenir la grâce de son client. Jay était hors de lui et aux aboies, posté juste derrière Carlos il était près à agir si il flanché.

Après que les quatre aventures d'un soir de Carlos soient passé aux aveux, tous insistants sur le fait qu'il était quelqu'un de sexuellement demandeur, qu'il aimait la violence organique qu'on lui offrait, et qu'il pouvait même parfois avoir des pratiques assez surprenantes. Herbert Darling se lança dans une tirade des plus écœurante pour le clan D'Enfer.

"Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, voici le vrai visage de Carlos Oscar D'Enfer. Une personnalité déviante, étant accro au sexe et la violence, ayant été prête à mentir auprès de sa petite-amie de l'époque pour assouvir ses pulsions luxurieuses des plus douteuses..."

"Objection votre honneur !" s'écria Li. "Est-ce que Maître Darling émet un avis personnel ou un fait qu'il peut prouver, je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on insulte mon client." Li était hors de lui, pas uniquement parce que Carlos était son client, non, il s'était aussi fortement attaché au jeune homme, son histoire l'avait touché, et il trouvait ça si abjecte qu'on le souille devant tout le Royaume.

"Objection accordée." indiqua la Juge Frollo. "Monsieur Darling pourriez vous précisez si il s'agit d'un fait ou d'une supposition ?"

"Bien sûr votre honneur, j'émets juste mon avis sur le dossier. Je disais donc... des pulsions _questionnables_. Nous avons pu voir auprès des différents jeunes hommes ,témoignants à cette barre, que Monsieur Carlos D'Enfer avait un certains nombres de partenaires sexuels, et qu'il ne reculait devant rien lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un dans le viseur. Aurait-il était jusqu'à mentir sur des supposées agressions parce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir mon client, homme de vertue et de chasteté, dans son lit ? Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, à vous de juger..."

Carlos se sentie défaillir, il avait la nausée, c'était un cauchemar ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Comment pouvait il se faire salir devant le Royaume entier, après tout ce que le Prince Charmant Junior lui avait fait subir. Li Shang demanda une pose pour son client. Il voyait bien que Carlos était malade d'avoir attendu tout ça. Bienveillant comme il était il voulait s'assurer, avant tout, du bien être de son client, mais également de déterminer la marche à suivre.

Hors de la salle d'audience, Chad fanfarona auprès d'eux, il s'approcha de Carlos, et siffla gaiment "Bah alors D'Enfer ? Ça fait quoi de savoir, que tout le monde sait qu'on est le récipient à sperms du Royaume ?" il éclata d'un rire cristallin, Jay se rua sur lui, Mal le retint, pendant qu'Evie éloigné Carlos de la scène.

"Jay. Pas dans un tribunal s'il te plaît, ce chien de la casse pourrait le retourner contre nous." fit Mal, toujours en maintenant son meilleur ami.

Maître Darling vint récupérer son client par le blazer, énervé lui aussi par son comportement puéril. Jay se calmer sous l'oeil de Mal, et Evie consola son meilleur ami "Il cherche juste à t'user psychologiquement, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre, tu es au dessus de sa mon coeur." avait elle dit. Pour la suite de l'audience, Li proposa de faire témoigner à la barre, Jane. La fille de la Bonne Fée, qui l'avait découvert dans les vestiaires après son agression, était la plus à même de redorer et consolider l'image et la paroles de son ex petit ami. Le jugement repris, Jane fût appelé comme convenu à la barre, et elle jura de dire "toute la vérité et rien que la verité" au dessus du plus ancien livre de conte de fée du Royaume. Le frère de Lonnie commença.

"Mme Jane Fairy, qui est pour vous Carlos D'Enfer ? Ou l'avez vous rencontré ?"

"Et bien, Carlos était mon petit ami pendant 2 ans, et est désormais un de mes meilleurs amis..." Carlos sourit. "...nous nous sommes rencontré dans le cadre de l'échange scolaire entre Auradon et l'Île de l'Oublie." fit elle pleine d'assurance.

"Vous avez donc été, en couple, avec lui pendant environs 2 ans." Jane hocha la tête. "Avez vous vu des traces de délires mythomaniaques chez mon client ?"

"OBJECTION !" hurla Maître Darling, la juge l'autorisa à parler. "Maître Shang influence la question. Comment pourrait elle le savoir ? Est-elle psychologue ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine de 18 ans !" siffla t'il avec sa voix nasillarde.

"Reformulez Maître Shang." demanda la juge.

"Veuillez m'excusez votre honneur." commença Li. "Mme Fairy, est-ce que Carlos avait l'habitude d'inventer des histoires ou de mentir auprès de vous ?"

"Non Maître." dit elle

"Pourtant, d'après nos preuves, et les nombreux témoignages d'hommes, que mon confrères vient de nous offrir, il vous cachez sa "vie secrète"."

"Oui, mais il a aussi été très honnête quand ça n'allait plus entre nous en m'avouant son homosexualité.

"Bien. Comment décririez-vous mon client ? Est-il facile à vivre ? Est-il _déviant_ ?"

"Et bien, c'est l'être le plus gentil que je connaisse. Il est toujours prêt à rendre service ou aider quelqu'un. Pour tout vous dire, il m'a vraiment aidé à prendre confiance en moi, et j'ai grandis grâce à lui. Je ne saurais dire si il est _facile_ à vivre, qui n'est pas un peu grognon ou fatigué parfois ? Carlos est quelqu'un de casanier, appréciant les petites choses de la vie, et bidouiller des ordinateurs à longueur de journée, mais si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, il serait la première personne que j'appellerai, parce que je sais qu'il est fiable et qu'il viendrait." lança d'un souffle Jane.

Carlos avait les larmes aux yeux, il était si touché par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils ne s'étaient, bien sûr pas, quitté en mauvais termes, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il comptait pour elle, et il savait qu'elle comptait tout autant pour lui. Malgré leur rupture, qui avait été difficile pour Jane, elle était resté auprès de lui, et elle était entrain de témoigner pour lui. C'était beaucoup pour le petit coeur du fils de Cruella.

"Mme Fairy, dans quelle état se trouvait mon client les mois qui ont précédés l'agression du 7 Janvier ? Avez-vous notez quelque chose de différent chez lui, par rapport au portrait que vous venez de nous donner ?" demanda Maître Shang Jr.

"Et bien... Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, enfin... je ne dirais pas heureux, je dirais plutôt qu'il avait l'air éteint et épuisé, et aussi nerveux parfois."

"Vous a t il parlé de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état là ? S'est-il confié à vous ?" questionna Li, Jane eu un léger rire.

"Quiconque connaît Carlos sait qu'il ne se confie **_jamais_** lorsqu'il a un soucis. Néanmoins il m'a avoué son homosexualité, et lorsqu'il l'a fait il m'a dit que 'c'était plus dur à vivre que je ne le pensais'. Je n'ai pas tilter sur le moment, mais maintenant je comprend mieux." fit elle. Elle hésita un instant avant de dire : "Il était aussi sur le qui-vive dès que Chad était dans les parages."

"Mme Fairy c'est également vous qui avez trouvé le corps inanimé de Carlos, le 7 Janvier dernier, dans les vestiaires de sport, parlez nous de cet événement. Qu'avez vous vu ? Qu'avez vous ressenti ?" Jane gigota sur sa chaise, gênée, elle était encore très affecté par ce jour là.

"Je l'ai trouvé, sur le carrelage des douches communes des vestiaires, il baignait dans son sang et..." elle émit un sanglot "...c'était horrible. J'ai cru qu'il était mort, et je me suis dit que vraiment la vie était injuste de nous retirer un être si intelligent et si gentil." fit elle avant de pleurer légèrement, Li lui proposa un mouchoir.

"Merci Mme Fairy, votre honneur je n'ai plus de question."

Li alla se rasseoir et Herbert Darling se leva pour, lui aussi, interroger l'ex petite amie.

"Mme Fairy c'est une bien belle histoire que vous nous racontez ici. Un ex petit-ami incroyable, une amitié sincère post-rupture, et une découverte du corps tel une tragédie grecs !" il fit planer un silence avant de reprendre. "Mme Fairy êtes vous toujours amoureuse de Monsieur D'Enfer ?" fit il avec un sourire de requin. Jane fût estomaquée par une telle question.

"Euh... bien sûr que non..."

"Pourtant vous vous évertuer à le défendre aujourd'hui. Est-ce pour attirer son attention ? Pour qu'il revienne ?"

"Non. Comme je l'ai dit, Carlos est un de mes amis les plus précieux."

"Mme Fairy, le soir du 7 Janvier, pouvez-vous me confirmer avoir vu mon client à l'intérieur ou à la sortie des vestiaires, voir même ses affaires ?" dit il en pointant Chad du doigt.

"Non mais..."

"Mme Fairy est-il vrai qu'autrefois, vous avez fait preuve de violence en volant la baguette magique de votre mère parce que vous n'aviez pas eu ce que vous vouliez ?"

"Quoi qu..."

"Mme Fairy vous saviez très bien où vous alliez lorsque vous êtes allez dans ces douches, êtes vous revenus pour maquiller votre crime ?" vociféra Maître Herbert Darling.

"OBJECTION VOTRE HONNEUR !" cria Li pour masquer la voix forte et assassine de l'avocat-star. "Est-ce que ce procès est devenu soudainement l'affaire Jane Fairy ?"

"Accordée." dit la Juge Frollo.

"Je n'ai plus de question." fit Maître Darling avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers son client. Jane en larmes eu le courage de dire à l'avocat, alors qu'il était de dos :

"J'ai encore son sang sur les chaussures que je portais ce jour là Monsieur..."

Le reste de la journée fût tout aussi harassante pour Carlos, comme pour ses amis, et son avocat. Maître Darling voulait faire de Carlos l'être le plus ignoble et manipulateur auprès du jury, pour montrer qu'il avait inventé tout ça, et Li tenté de sauver les meubles. Audrey et Evie avaient témoignées dans l'après midi. Mal ne pouvait pas le faire, car en tant que Reine elle se devait d'être impartiale, et ça la frustrer terriblement. Ils rentrèrent tous épuisé par cette journée chez Evie, dont la maison était devenue le quartier général du mouvement #JUSTICEPOURCARLOS, le temps du procès. Carlos monta se reposer un peu, il avait juste envie de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Il dénoua sa fine cravate rouge, enleva ses chaussures et s'écroula sur le matelas de la chambre d'amis, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Jay vint le réveiller une heure plus tard.

« Hey ma petite marmotte, désolé de te déranger... mon père est venu remonter le moral des troupes, il va aller chercher à manger à l'italien du coin avec Harry, tu veux quoi ? »

« Hmm. Une part de lasagnes végétarienne, et un tiramisu classique. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

« et est ce que tu pourrais prendre des... »

« ...boulettes de viandes à la tomate pour Camarade ? »

Carlos était estomaqué et si heureux qu'il se souvienne d'une telle chose et qu'il considère son chien, qui représentait tant à ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi tu sais ? » fit le blond pour toutes réponses.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans le grand salon. Jay se dirigea vers son père qui était en train d'établir la liste de commandes de chacun, et Carlos après un petit temps se dirigea vers Jane. Il invita la fille de la Bonne Fée dans le jardin pour lui parler un peu, le discours de son ex petite amie l'avait beaucoup touché et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Ils s'asseyèrent ensemble sur les chaises du jardin d'Evie. Carlos entama la conversation.

"Hey c'était super courageux de ta part ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui à l'audience." commença t il. Il hésita à lui prendre la main. "Tu vas bien ?" Jane sourit.

"C'était pas évident, on va dire..." dit elle en poussant nerveusement ses cuticules du bout des ongles. Carlos se décida à lui prendre la main.

"J'avais pas réalisé que ça t'avais touché à ce point... Le 7 Janvier..." Il y eu un long silence, le blond enchaîna. "Est-ce que tu vas bien Jane ? Tu es heureuse ?" Elle releva la tête.

"Je vais bien oui." dit elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

"Tu sais que je m'en voudrais à mort si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ? C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que tu comptes moins... Tu seras toujours la seule et l'unique femme que j'aurais aimé dans ma vie, après tout." dit il.

Pour toute réponses la fille de la brune enlaça son ami. Elle avait été si forte pendant des mois, pour l'aider à mieux vivre son homosexualité, et elle s'était oubliée. Elle était aussi à la fois attendri et stupéfaite par la bienveillance de son ex petit-ami. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi gentil avec tout le monde ? C'est vrai : le garçon aux cheveux blonds venaient de passer tout une journée à se faire insulter de détraqué devant tout le Royaume, et pourtant, il venait voir si **_elle_** allait bien. Après cette longue étreinte ils discutèrent un moment, du procès, de l'avenir, de la vie en générale. Carlos finit par avouer en rougissant :

"Jay m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui après le procès..."

"Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial Carlos !" dit elle stupéfaite. Il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque.

"Ouai... Je suis pressé de pouvoir laisser tout ça derrière moi, peu importe l'issue du procès, et de pouvoir être avec lui... C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie. D'être prêt de lui." Jane sourit.

"Il te rend heureux, ça se voit... Je suis ravie pour toi. Que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et surtout qui te respecte." Carlos lui sourit également, il voulu enchaîner sur la conversation, mais se fût sans compter l'énorme rebondissement qui déboula dans le jardin.

Jay s'avança, livide et gêné vers eux, avant d'annoncer : "Carlos je pense que tu devrais rentrer. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir." Le cœur de Carlos s'emballa, que pouvait-il se passer d'encore pire que cette journée ne lui avait pas déjà apporté ? Il ne savait pas à quel point, pour une fois depuis des mois, la situation se retournait à son avantage.

***FLASHBACK***

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit éclipsé dans le jardin avec Jane, et que Jafar soit parti chercher leur commande chez le traiteur italien, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retentit. Jay étant persuadé que son père avait une énième fois oublié ses clés de voitures, ouvrit la porte innocemment, et tomba sur : Robbie, le camarade de l'équipe de sport de Carlos. Par réflexe de protection envers son amant, il avait fermé instantanément la porte derrière lui.

"T'en as du culot de venir ici Des Bois !" siffla Jay.

"Jay, je suis pas venue ici pour me disputer ou pour faire du mal..."

"J'espère pas, vu comment tu en as assez fait depuis des mois." cracha Jay, en croisant les bras.

"Ecoute Jay... Faut que tu comprennes que si personne n'a parlé dans l'équipe, c'est parce que Chad a une influence pesante sur nous, il aurait pu faire sauter toute nos bourses d'études, et on est pas forcément "fils de" quelqu'un d'important ou de connu à Auradon, on aurait pas pu se relever. Certe on a été égoïste, mais on pensait à notre avenir..."

"Et quelle est ton excuse_ "fils de"_ Robin des Bois ?" fit avec moquerie le garçon aux cheveux longs. Robbie soupira.

"Je portais le même secret que Carlos, mes parents ne sont pas au courant, et quand j'ai vu ce que Chad a fait j'ai eu peur pour ma vie." dit il.

Il y eu un long silence, où Jay comprenait leur comportements des mois précédents. Il avait, lui aussi, fait partit des Chevaliers Combattants, et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les sportifs s'étaient murés dans un mutisme de plomb quand Carlos était tombé dans le coma. La première devise des Chevaliers Combattants étant de rester souder. Il s'était juré de leur faire payer leur manque de courage et de solidarité. Le fait que Robbie lui avoue tout ça, éclairer la situation : Chad les avait menacé tour à tour pendant des mois pour qu'il ne disent rien, et certains coéquipiers, comme Robbie, était davantage mort de trouille à l'idée de subir la même chose que Carlos, car ils étaient eux même gay est avait peur de subir le même sort que le fils D'Enfer. Après analyse de tout ça dans sa tête, le fils de Jafar regarda Robbie Des Bois droit dans les yeux et dit :

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ce soir ici Rob' ?"

Robbie soupira.

"Jay... Je suis pas courageux comme mon père, et vous allez surement me démonter d'avoir gardé ça pour moi pendant si longtemps mais... Qu..quand j'ai vu le procès à la télé aujourd'hui, et comment cet avocat a traité Carlos, ça ma fait un électrochoc. Je me suis dit que ça aurait pu être moi à sa place. Si Charmant Junior avait grillé pour mon homosexualité avant Carlos, il m'aurait probablement tué." il marqua une pause, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. "Puis je me suis dit que c'était impossible, il ne m'aurait pas tué, parce que Carlos, _lui_, aurait été assez courageux pour me défendre...Ce que moi je n'ai pas fait." le fils de Robin Des Bois sortit une petite clé USB de la poche de son blouson. "Voilà ce que je cache depuis des mois, je ne pouvais pas agir _physiquement_, alors j'ai préféré faire _autrement_, en jouant de ma discrétion. Je ne les ai donné à personne jusqu'à maintenant parce que c'est insoutenable à regarder, et parce que je pensais sincèrement que les carnets seraient suffisant pour incriminer Chad. Mais quand j'ai vu la manière dont ils ont réussi à décrédibiliser la parole de Carlos dans ce tribunal, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de vous en sortir serait de les avoirs." il tendit la clé avec hésitation à Jay.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs fût tout aussi frileux, mais prit la petit clé entre ses mains, qu'il regarda un instant avant de relever la tête vers Robbie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dessus Robbie ?" demanda t il, avec appréhension. Robbie prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

"1 heure et 57 minutes d'enregistrements de toutes les agressions qu'il a vécu, en ma présence."

Un nouveau silence et l'atmosphère se gorgea de plomb. Jay était tendu, il ne savait comment son petit-ami allait réagir face à une telle information. Il savait que la 'trahison' de Robbie l'avait beaucoup touché. Dans ses carnets Carlos en parlait souvent : "Robbie ne m'a même pas défendu aujourd'hui", "Pourquoi Robbie ne dit rien au coach ?" , "J'étais si proche avec Robbie, et maintenant il fait comme si je n'existait pas alors qu'il voit bien ce qu'il se passe"... Jay fit légèrement tournoyer la clé entre ses doigts, et un autre sentiment vint s'imprégner en lui, une peur et une tristesse insoutenable. C'était une chose d'imaginer les choses, d'imaginer ce que Carlos avait pu subir, s'en était une autre de les voir. Est-ce que son petit ami aux cheveux décolorés allait être assez fort pour revivre **visuellement** ses agressions et ses viols ? Cette information paralysa Jay, il finit par dire :

"Est-ce que c'est difficile à regarder ?" demanda Jay tête baissée vers la clé.

"C'est affreusement douloureux. Surtout quand tu es amoureux de la personne." avoua Robbie. Jay leva sa tête derechef, plein de questionnements "Oui, je l'aimais Jay... Mais je n'ai jamais su et pu lui dire..." il y eu encore un silence.

"Tu te rends compte que ça risque de l'anéantir à nouveau ?" déclara le fils de Jafar, en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu seras là pour lui. Il ne tombera pas, si tu es là, et tu le sais." Jay sourit légèrement. "S'il te plaît, donne lui cette clé, et demande lui de me pardonner. J'ai agis comme le pire des cons." fit il en tournant les talons. Jay le rattrapa par le bras.

"Robbie, rentre à l'intérieur, et dit lui, il est assez fort et intelligent pour l'entendre." Robbie sourit.

"Je sais, mais moi je ne le suis pas, fort et intelligent, pour le regarder dans les yeux après l'avoir laissé tomber." et il partit.

Jay rentra avec la petit clé USB, livide, dans la maison d'Evie. Il se dirigea vers Li, et lui demanda de le suivre dans l'atelier d'Evie, à l'écart. Il lui exposa la situation. L'avocat lui confirma ce dont il craignait : il fallait faire état des lieux de la véracité, et de la teneur des preuves. Carlos allait donc revivre ce calvaire de plusieurs mois pendant 1 heure et 57 minutes. Jay regarda au travers des vitraux de la serre, Carlos était dans le jardin avec Jane en train de parler avec un grand sourire sur le visage, il fallait qu'il aille le retrouver, et tout lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'il le brise une nouvelle fois.

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

Carlos prit place dans l'atelier d'Evie, l'ordinateur portable de l'avocat avait été placé sur la table de couture de la fille de la Méchante Reine. Jay ne quittait pas sa main dans la sienne. Li lui expliqua les choses, Robbie venait de déposer une clé USB contenant 1 heure et 57 minutes d'images de ses agressions, après avoir répondu à toutes ses questions, il finit par lui demander :

"Es-tu prêt à regarder tout ça ? Sachant, Carlos, qu'il faut je reste lors du visionnage, étant ton avocat je dois m'assurer du contenu de cette preuve. Mais si elle s'avère vrai et donc incriminante sans aucuns doutes, nous pourrions transmettre cette preuve au parquet sans que la partie adverse puisse l'étudier, ce qui serait un plus. L'effet de surprise est toujours bon dans un procès."

Carlos resta silencieux, il n'avait jamais pensait se voir se faire agresser. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une telle possibilité puisse faire balancer l'issu du procès. Le pouce de Jay autour de sa main, vint lui caresser lentement sa paume, et lui réchauffa le coeur. Il acquiesça, il était prêt à voir tout ça. Jay se leva pour les laisser étudier l'épreuve judiciaire. Alors qu'il allait lâcher la main de son petit ami, il sentit se dernier entourer sa prise autour de ses doigts.

"Jay reste. J'y arriverai pas sans toi." dit il calmement. Il se retourna vers son avocat. "Il peut rester s'il te plait ?" Li acquiesça avec douceur.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, à fixer le lecteur vidéo du AZUS, Carlos ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup, puis appuya sur play. La vidéo commença, Li soupira de soulagement, elle était de bonne qualité, c'était un bon début, bien souvent les preuves vidéos de téléphone portable était ignoble en terme de qualité, et donc irrecevable.

Sur la première vidéo on voyait au font du vestiaire, Carlos fermer rapidement son sac, Chad le tira par sa capuche en ricanant "Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper D'Enfer ? Espèce de sale tafiole, tu me dégoutes." il lui cracha dessus avant de le claquer contre son casier. Carlos chancelant, tomba au sol, à peine eut-il le temps de se relever qu'un coup de poing s'écrasa dans ses côtes. Le fils de Cruella hurla "Chad arrête."

Carlos qui regardait la vidéo, se tendit en entendant les coups contre le casier qui suivirent. Jay s'en rendit compte, et passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Carlos extirpa son regard du film vidéo quelques secondes, pour croiser son regard, il se sentit mieux. "Je suis là" mima le fils de Jafar sur ses lèvres.

Les vidéos suivantes furent du même acabit, des coups de poings, des plaquages contre les casiers des vestiaires, des claquages contre le sol, des gifles, des crachats, puis vint la vidéo que Carlos redoutait le plus : son premier viol. Il stoppa la vidéo, alors qu'on voyait juste Chad le frapper sur le sol pour le moment.

"Je... excusez moi..." souffla t il.

"Prends ton temps Carlos." fit Li doucereusement.

"Ça va mon cœur ?, tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda Jay

"Non, je veux y arriver. Je... je me rappelle juste de ce jour là, et c'est difficile... C'est la première fois où il a abusé de moi..."

"Oh" répondirent l'avocat et le brun de concert.

Après un instant, où Li partit chercher un verre d'eau pour Carlos, le blond relança la vidéo, serrant le bras de Jay pour se donner du courage. La scène défila, apportant son lot d'horreur avec elle, elle était filmé depuis l'entre bâillement de la porte des douches des vestiaires. Carlos tenta de s'enfuir, mais Chad le claqua un peu plus contre le sol et sous lui, avant de le pénétrer sans son consentement. Le cris que poussa Carlos au moment de cette violation de son intimité était comparable à un animal qu'on égorgé en abattoirs. Le sang de Jay se glaça, il n'avait pas trop réagit jusque là, mais tout son cœur, à ce moment précis, se brisa. C'était déchirant de voir Carlos s'éteindre sous ses yeux, de le voir si vulnérable. Le reste de la vidéo fut des plus insoutenable, le fils de Cruella D'Enfer resta tout de même impassible devant un tel spectacle, il l'avait vécu, il n'était pas surpris. Il se rendait juste compte que cela avait bien existé, pas qu'il en doutait, mais ce premier jour de procès à force d'entendre Hébert Darling lui dire à quel point il était un affabulateur, il avait fini par se dire qu'il avait peut être exagéré les évènements. Cette vidéo lui prouvait que non. La lecture fut terminée, c'était le dernier film à voir de cette série, Robbie n'avait bien évidement pas pu capturer le viol dans le dortoir, ni l'agression du 7 Janvier. Un silence religieux remplie la pièce.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas, et après que Jay ait été couché Carlos, il alla dehors pour souffler. Il avait été jusqu'à présent fort pour son compagnon, mais dans le fond de lui même il n'allait pas bien. Il avait même vomis tout son repas en allant un peu plus tôt aux toilettes. Assis sur une souche d'arbre du jardin il se mit à pleurer, il avait anticipé que Carlos allait être anéanti devant toutes ses vidéos, il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était lui qui allait être brisé. Evie et Mal s'approchèrent de lui, elles savaient ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Hey Cowboy. » dit doucement Mal en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Il continua à pleurer davantage.

« Ça sera toujours nous quatre Jay, on ne se laissera jamais tomber. » fit Evie. Le fils de Jafar les prit toutes deux dans ses bras.

« Je suis pas courageux comme lui » sanglota t il. « C'était horrible... »

« On se doute Jay. Et si tu n'es pas courageux, on peut l'être pour toi mon chéri. » souffla Mal en enfonçant son visage dans ses bras.

« On va gagner ce procès pour lui parce qu'on est loyal jusqu'à la moelle. » dit Evie.

Cette petite phrase décrocha un sourire à Mal comme à Jay, qui se libèrent de leur emprise respective. Jay sécha ses larmes et se leva.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Li. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mal.

« Je veux témoigner. » lança t il.

Les deux amies restèrent bouche bée. Depuis le début du procès Jay avait expressément demandé à ne pas témoigner, hors de question pour lui d'étaler davantage l'intimité du blond, Hébert Darling le faisait suffisamment, et en mal en plus. Et que dire des vidéos qui allait être projetées demain devant tout le Royaume ? Ces vidéos avait tout changé chez le fils de Jafar, il fallait qu'il dise au Royaume entier, ce que ça avait été pour le blond de se reconstruire après un tel drame, mais aussi ce que ça avait été pour lui. Il savait que sa parole aurait du poids car il s'était occupé de son ami pendant tout ce temps. Il savait aussi que Li n'attendait que ça.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Li décida de la jouer fine, cela voulait dire qu'il gardait sa preuve bien au chaud jusqu'au moment opportun. Il savait qu'une telle preuve ne requiérait aucunes études de la partie adverse, étant bien trop incriminante pour eux. Herbert Darling commença la journée par le témoignage de certains coéquipiers des Chevaliers Combattants, venu défendre Chad, pour très certainement s'attirer ses faveurs. Le clan D'Enfer souriait légèrement devant un tel théâtre, ils étaient pressés du très gros retour de bâton que s'apprêtait à lancer Li. Jay fut appeler à la barre après le déjeuner, Carlos qui n'était absolument pas au courant de la volonté de son petit ami de témoigner écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Le fils de Jafar lui répondit par un sourire, et lui mima un « Je t'aime » sur les lèvres. Le fils de Cruella se retourna vers son avocat.

« Li qu'est ce qui se passe ? » murmura t il légèrement paniqué.

« Tu as un petit ami extraordinaire Carlos, et qui t'aime vraiment très fort. » lui dit il pour toute réponse, avant de se lever.

Jay jura sur le plus ancien livre de Conte du Royaume, de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Li commença sa plaidoirie.

« Monsieur D'Agrabah, qui est pour vous Carlos D'Enfer ? Depuis quand le connaissez vous ?"

« Carlos est un de mes plus vieux ami, mon meilleur ami si je puis me permettre. Nous nous sommes rencontré lorsqu'il avait 11 ans sur l'Île de l'Oublie. » Li avait conseillé à Jay de ne pas tout de suite parler de leur relation amoureuse, souhaitant que le jury se concentre sur ce qu'avait fait Jay pendant des mois, c'est à dire, s'occuper de Carlos.

« Il me semble que vous avez été le premier à voir mon client à l'hôpital après son agression. Est ce exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'avait vous ressentit devant l'étendu de ses blessures ? » fit Li en montrant la pièce à conviction numéro 12, qui était des photos des blessures de Carlos le soir de l'agression, sortant du rapport de la police.

« J'ai été dévasté, bien sûr. La première chose que je me suis dite c'est le mot « débris » il était si amoché que j'ai même douté qu'il se réveille un jour. » dit il, en tentant d'être le plus plein d'assurance possible.

« Pourquoi un tel sentiment vous a traversez ? »

« Et bien parce que, comme je l'ai dit, il est quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps, et que ça m'était insupportable de me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec lui. »

« Monsieur D'Agrabah, il me semble qu'après son réveil vous vous êtes occupé de lui jour et nuit, est ce exact ? » Jay répondit par l'affirmative. « Quel était l'étendue de vos soins envers mon client ? »

« Et bien tout d'abord je venais à l'hôpital aussi souvent que je le pouvais. Et puis quand il a pu sortir, j'ai vécu avec lui et j'ai tenté au maximum de l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire. »

« Quelles étaient ses tâches ? »

« Je m'assurais qu'il prenne ses médicaments. Il y avait 3 doses de Primperan par jour, des Dafalgans, 10 gouttes à mettre toutes les heures dans son œil pour dégonfler son hématome, de la paumade également. Du Tramadol 4 fois par jour, et aussi un peu de morphine quand la douleur était trop difficile à gérer. Puis bien sûr de l'Atarax en antidépresseur. Je lui mettais son corset médicalisé, l'aider à marcher, lui placer son masque à oxygène la nuit. Je lui faisais prendre son bain, je l'asseyais même sur les toilettes au début quand c'était trop difficile pour lui de s'asseoir sans tomber. » résuma t il

« Était ce difficile pour mon client de s'accointer à une telle privation de son intimité ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'était frustrant pour lui de ne plus avoir autant de liberté qu'avant, mais il me disait aussi assez souvent qu'il avait perdu son intimité depuis ce que Chad avait fait. »

« Et pour vous, était-ce difficile de le voir dans cet état là ? Est ce que ça a impacté votre vie ? »

« Oui énormément. Ça a été l'enfer. J'avais si peur qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour s'en remettre alors j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour qu'il puisse se maintenir à flot. J'ai même mis mes études à la faculté de King George Town entre parenthèses, pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui 24h/24 et 7jours/7. »

« Il me semble que de cette cohabitation est née une idylle. En quoi les agissements _supposés_ de Monsieur Charmant, ont impacté votre vie de couple ? » Jay craignait cette questions, il soupira pour se donner du courage.

« Carlos avait du mal à me faire confiance, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Nous ne réussissions pas à être aussi intimes que nous voulions l'être. Il avait peur dès que je le touchais, ou si je l'embrassais un peu trop longtemps. »

« Votre vie sexuelle a t elle aussi été ébranlée ? »

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas pu avoir de rapports intimes ensemble avant qu'il entame une thérapie psychiatrique. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Car il me disait qu'il sentait toujours la présence de Chad sur chaque parties de son corps quand je le touchais. »

« Monsieur D'Agrabah, si vous deviez décrit Monsieur D'Enfer que diriez vous de lui ? » Jay prit une grande inspiration et porta son regard sur Carlos, qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant tant de courage de la part de son petit ami. Il le fixa en débitant cette tirade :

« Je dirais que Carlos est un homme exceptionnel mais qui n'en a pas forcément conscience. Je dirais que c'est un homme généreux, altruiste, authentique, amoureux. C'est un homme qui n'a jamais su trouver sa place sans se comparer aux autres, alors qu'il a toujours était l'original et non la copie. C'est un homme honnête et droit. C'est un homme qui ne vous laisseras jamais tomber. C'est un homme qui m'a appris bien plus sur le bonheur et sur la vie en 1 an que dans toute ma vie. C'est un homme parfois impatient, car avide de bonheur, avide d'être quelqu'un de bien, d'intègre, de courageux, d'honnête, de captivant, alors qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il porte déjà tout ça en lui. C'est un homme qui vous répondra au téléphone même à 4 heures du matin, juste pour vous écouter. C'est un homme qui m'a aidé à me sortir de la plus mauvaise phase de ma vie. C'est un homme qui m'a fait accepter le deuil de ma mère. C'est un homme avec qui je veut passer ma vie et dont je suis fou, un homme que j'aime au plus profond de mon être, et c'est pour ça que ça a été si difficile pour moi de le voir dans cette chambre d'hôpital inerte, car j'avais l'impression qu'on me retirait une partie de moi, et je n'avais absolument aucunes idées de comment vivre sans cette partie si vitale pour moi. Un jour, mon père m'a demandé ce que je voyais en lui, et j'ai répondu "tout ce qu'il me manque en moi." Voilà qui est Carlos D'Enfer. C'est un soleil." il n'avait pas quitté Carlos du regard en débitant tout ça.

Carlos était plein de larmes silencieuses sur les joues, Jay venait de dire ce qu'il ressentait devant toute la salle d'audience mais également tous les téléspectateurs qui suivaient le procès sur leur télé. C'était la première fois que le fils de Jafar décrivait ce qu'il ressentait sans être obligé ou vulnérable, le blond en fût encore plus touché. Li enchaîna.

"Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, nous pouvons voir à quel point les agissements de Monsieur Chad Charmant ont impacté la vie de mon client ainsi que celle de ses proches. Que ce soit Jane Fairy, Audrey Rose ou Jay D'Agrabah, la réponse est unanime quand on demande qui est Carlos D'Enfer : c'est quelqu'un aimé de ses proches, qui a toujours été honnête avec ces derniers. Ce jeune homme a souffert durant des mois à cause de Monsieur Charmant, faits qu'il a consigné religieusement dans ses journaux intimes." il marqua une pause. "Journaux qui apparemment n'ont pas été suffisant pour rendre légitime sa parole. Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de s'imaginer le calvaire qu'a enduré Monsieur D'Enfer, en mettant de côté ces écrits. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous soumettre une nouvelle preuve Madame La Juge." il se dirigea vers la chair du Juge et lui tendit la clé USB. Herbert Darling vint également.

"Madame La Juge je n'ai pas été mis au courant de cette nouvelle preuve." fit Maître Darling.

"Et vous n'en aurez pas besoin" siffla Li Shang Junior, avant de se retourner vers la Juge Frollo. "Madame La Juge, sur cette clé USB se trouve 1 heure et 57 minutes de vidéos où l'on voit très clairement, en 720p, Chad Charmant Junior agresser physiquement et sexuellement mon client." La Juge contempla la clé. L'avocat de Chad tenta de sauver la face :

"Et comment soudainement Maître Shang nous sort une preuve par magie ?" La Juge fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

"Maître Shang, veuillez nous montrer cela." elle appela un assistant qui amena une télévision.

Jay D'Agrabah fût invité à se rasseoir, il se posta juste derrière Carlos et lui prit la main en passant la sienne entre les barreaux de la barrière en bois qui les séparés.

"Je t'aime" souffla Carlos.

"Moi aussi, ça va aller pour les vidéos ?"

"Tant que tu ne me lâche pas la main oui."

La vidéo se lança, et la salle se glaça dès les premières images. Au fur et à mesure que les images défilé, montrant tantôt Carlos jeté contre les casiers des vestiaires, ou au sol, tantôt frappé, tantôt humilié, tantôt insulté, et bien sûr tantôt violé, les personnes dans la salle blanchissait, ainsi que les spectateurs derrière leurs écrans. Evie dût même sortir de la salle, tant elle était malade et bouleversée face un tel spectacle, comme l'avait dit Jay la veille, ou encore Li il y a quelques minutes, le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre. Au bout d'1 heure et 57 minutes la vidéo se termina, et un silence intense plana au dessus de la salle. Certains des membres du jury pleuraient, d'autre étaient outré. Chad Charmant qui avait gardé de sa superbe pendant tout le procès n'était devenu qu'une épave rouillée, il se savait condamné. Ses deux parents, Cendrillon et le Prince Charmant, derrière lui était inconsolables. Maître Darling quand à lui était rouge de colère et mort de honte, il avait passé tout un procès un brossé le portrait parfait de son client, insistant sur la déviance de Carlos, ces vidéos prouvaient absolument tout le contraire. Comment sa carrière d'avocat allait être crédible après ça ? Li se leva et entama sa plaidoirie, la grande conclusion de toute cette affaire qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Voilà ce que Monsieur Carlos D'Enfer à vécu pendant plusieurs mois. Vous me direz peut être, "ce n'est que 1 heure et 57 minutes", qu'est-ce que représente après tout 1 heure et 57 minutes ? Regarder un film, écouter un album de musique, faire une recette de cuisine, faire la route entre Auradon City et King George Town ? Oui, mais ces 1 heure et 57 minutes n'ont pas été aussi joyeuses que la vision d'une œuvre de cinéma ou de musique pour Monsieur D'Enfer. Ces 1 heure et 57 minutes ont eu des répercussions impensables sur mon client, dans sa vie de tous les jours, dans sa vie professionnelle, dans sa vie sexuelle, et continue de le hanter, lui et ses proches, au moment où nous parlons. Vous vous dites que c'est insoutenable à regarder ? Imaginez vous un instant le vivre, même une toute petite seconde de votre vie. Imaginez que cela arrive à un de vos proche, tout ça parce qu'il a osé aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Messieurs et Mesdames les jurés, cela fait des siècles que l'on croit à des écrits, des contes de fées, et qu'avons nous dit ces derniers jours à Carlos D'enfer ? Que son récit à lui était faux ? Comment a t'on pu faire ça à ce jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans ? Parce que c'est un enfant de méchant ? Ce garçon a vécu toute son enfance sur une Île, sans rien, dans la crasse, où il était maltraité et insulté par sa mère, où il mangeait à sa faim uniquement si il avait de la chance quand il fouillait dans les poubelles. Est ce vraiment nous, l'étincelante Auradon, qui lui avons dit, que ses écrits étaient des mensonges ? Ayons honte d'avoir mis sa parole en doute. Ayons honte de l'avoir forcé à rester assis dans cette salle à se faire humilier. Ayons honte de lui avoir volé ses vacances pour se concentrer sur ce procès. Ayons honte de lui avoir rappelé des mois de sévices insoutenable. Ayons honte de lui avoir montrer ses vidéos. Ayons honte d'avoir étalé son intimité au Royaume entier. Nous ne valons pas mieux que Monsieur Charmant Junior sur ce coup là. Enfin : Ayons honte de montrer la face d'Auradon de la sorte. Messieurs et Mesdames les jurés, si nous valons plus que ça, alors Monsieur Carlos D'Enfer en vaut trente fois plus que nous. Merci."

La Team D'Enfer exulta, ainsi que d'autres personnes présentes dans la salle. La Juge Frollo demanda le silence avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis sur le procès mais en pensait pas mal. Les jurés disposèrent pour rendre leur verdict. Toute la troupe de Carlos fût autorisé à sortir de la salle pour boire un café au Starbucks du Tribunal. Ils débriefèrent ensemble cet après-midi riche en rebondissements. En effet tout le groupe ne voyait pas comment l'issu du procès ne pouvait pas leur être favorable. Carlos était assis sur les genoux de Jay pendant que celui ci tournait sa cuillère dans son Pumpkin Spice Latte. Le fils de Cruella D'Enfer l'enserré de ses bras fins. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, pendant que tout le monde parlait entre eux, ce simple mot "Merci." Jay sourit et l'embrassa doucement. 30 minutes plus tard un administrateur du tribunal vint les chercher, les jurés étaient prêts à rendre leur verdict. Alors qu'ils se dirigeait vers la salle d'audience, un énième rebondissement vint ponctuer cette journée, Aziz débarqua devant eux, essoufflé comme jamais.

"Az ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" s'interrogea Jay. Carlos à côté de lui le regarda perplexe. Le fils d'Aladin repris son souffle comme il pu et dit :

"J'ai tout vu, à la télé. Le discours. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu depuis King George Town. Jay oh mon dieu cette tirade... Carlos je suis désolé pour tous ces mois où j'ai tenté de te soutirer ton mec. C'était si ignoble de ma part. Jay, j'avais pas réalisé que tu avait de **_réels sentiments_** pour lui, sincèrement, je pensais juste que c'était ta nouvelle lubie sexuelle, vu comment la communauté s'emballe sur le cul de Carlos H24. Carlos tu es un type incroyable et je suis si heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé, oh mon dieu saurez vous me pardonner ma nymphomanie un jour les garçons ?"

Carlos et Jay regardèrent amusés le fils de Jasmine. Le garde les appela une nouvelle fois pour rentrer dans la salle d'audience. Jay posa une main sur l'épaule de Aziz.

"Tu es tout pardonné mon gars." fit le fils de Jafar. Carlos acquiesça. Et il se congédièrent auprès de lui, s'engouffrant dans la salle du tribunal.

Bien sûr le verdict fût joyeux, le jury avait voté à l'unanimité la culpabilité de Chad Charmant Junior pour agression verbales, physiques et sexuelles, ainsi que pour harcèlement, sur la personne de Carlos D'Enfer. Il fût tout de suite envoyer en prison, pour 72 ans. Ils ressortirent tous du tribunal, les journalistes étaient présents, voulant l'exclusivité du premier mot du fils D'Enfer, suite au verdict. Li, qui savait que Carlos n'avait souhaité parlé à aucuns média depuis le début du procès, géra les journalistes en répondant à leur diverses questions. Carlos était à côté de lui, main dans la main avec Jay, écoutant religieusement son avocat. La bannière #JUSTICEFORCARLOS que Lonnie et Audrey tenaient flottait derrière lui. À la énième question posé sur sa personne, Carlos qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, se permis de dire quelques mots au micro des journalistes.

"Excusez moi Maître Shang. Je voudrais juste préciser une chose... Vous savez Michael Rice disait dans sa chanson, cette phrase : "It's Bigger Than Us" je crois que c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Ce procès c'est plus grand que nous, ou même plus grand que moi, ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons dit à des millions de personnes LGBTQI+ qu'ils allaient pouvoir être eux même, et qu'ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur de mourir s'ils aimaient quelqu'un du même genre ou sexe qu'eux, et c'est beaucoup. Vous savez, sur l'Île nous n'avons jamais eu ces problèmes de genres ou de sexualité, tout le monde était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, tant que cela ne dérangeait personne. Quand le Roi Ben a décidé de nous expatrié sur Auradon, il croyait en son âme et conscience, que nous pourrions faire la différence ici. La barrière magique a été abolie pour pouvoir travailler ensemble sur nos failles et nos faiblesses. J'ai été si heureux qu'Auradon croit en moi, en mes compétences, et mes connaissances à l'école par exemple. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de lui rendre l'appareil en lui montrant la voie." Carlos se congédia et laissa finir le fils de Mulan. Il enlaça Jay dans ses bras, hors caméra.

"Tu sais que tu es le meilleur de nous deux ? Comment arrives tu as lancé des phrases tout aussi pétées ? Michael Rice sérieusement ?" lança plein d'amour le fils de Jafar en le rapprochant de lui. Carlos l'embrassa doucement, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

"Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous, enfin."

"Attend que je te retire tous ces vêtements ce soir." murmura t'il dans son oreille. Carlos sourit.

"Je t"aime si fort." répliqua t'il.

Un mouvement de foule eu lieu sur les marches du Tribunal, où ils étaient postés, et des hurlements résonnère en échos dans le rassemblement. Si certaines personnes comme Aziz avait vu le procès en y trouvant une certaine rédemption, d'autre avaient regardé le procès sur leurs téléviseurs et ordinateurs avec dégoûts. Ce fût le cas de ce jeune homme de 28 ans, Teddy Turpin. Jay et Carlos se détâchèrent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme en face d'eux hurla, un semi-automatique à la main. Jay protégea Carlos de son corps imposant et tenta de calmer l'assaillant en face d'eux.

"Retournez chez vous bande de sales sodomites !" hurla ce dernier, et deux coups de feu furent tirés.

Carlos sentit le corps de Jay vaciller, il rattrapa son corps chancelant et vis une taches rouge se former au niveau de son appendice. La Garde Royale qui assurait la sécurité devant le tribunal se lança dans une course poursuite pour stopper l'agresseur. Le fils de Cruella D'enfer allongea son petit ami au sol, cala sa tête entre ses genoux, et appuya sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie, Jay lui prit le bras en grimaçant, il tenta même de se relever.

« Bouge pas, bouge pas petit cobra. » dit doucement Carlos, qui faisait preuve d'un sang froid exceptionnel.

« Je suis désolé Carlos... » répondit le fils de Jafar essoufflé.

« Mais de quoi ? Tu viens une énième fois de me sauver la vie ! » répondit le blond. Jay sourit légèrement, tout en soufflant très fort pour gérer la douleur. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de regarder l'endroit de l'impact des balles. Carlos cala un peu plus sa tête entre ses genoux, le forçant à ne pas gigoter davantage.

« Carlos.. c'est grave ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as presque rien, mais il faut quand même que tu restes tranquille. » C'était faux. La tâche grandissait à vu d'œil, & la main de Carlos était presque entièrement couverte du sang de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Carlos... j'ai froid... »

Carlos leva la tête, et demanda à Jane quelque chose pour le couvrir. La fille de la bonne fée retira son manteau et le posa sur le torse de Jay, elle informa discrètement Carlos qu'une ambulance allait arrivée, le fils de Cruella ne se rendait pas compte que tout leur amis s'affairer autour de la scène. Lui était toujours aussi concentré sur Jay, avec son sang froid surhumain. Si il avait dû décrire cette situation déchirante et dramatique en une chanson ça aurait été Skyfall de Adèle.

**_*Let the sky fall When it crumbles We will stand tall Face it all together At skyfall*_**

« C'est mieux comme ça mon chéri ? » demanda t'il en remontant le manteau sur les épaules de son petit ami, tout en maintenant la pression sur sa blessure. Jay acquiesça en clignant des yeux.

« Carlos, je veux pas te laisser, je veux pas partir... » dit il de plus en plus faible.

« Mais tu vas partir nulle part mon cœur ! Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir me supporter encore quelques années. Tu vas voir je te rendrais fou à laisser traîner mes caleçons sales partout dans **_notre_** appartement ! » dit il toujours aussi détaché, pour le rassurer. Jay rit doucement, un filet de sang coula légèrement hors de sa bouche. Carlos l'essuya instantanément avec sa main libre, en faisant semblant de caresser la joue du fils de Jafar, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

« Tu veux toujours vivre avec moi ? » demanda t'il en pleurant légèrement de douleur.

« Bien sûr Jay ! Dès demain on fêtera notre nouvelle vie dans notre appartement, avec tous tes trucs préférés : je commanderai dans ton resto indien préféré, le meilleur poulet tikka masala et un lassi à la Grenade, et on regardera même tous les Terminators ! »

Jay sourit une nouvelle fois, il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Carlos commencer à avoir vraiment très peur, mais il devait être fort pour eux deux, comme Jay l'avait été tant de fois. Jay fixait un point dans le ciel, Carlos ne savait plus quoi dire pour le maintenir éveillé. Un nouveau filé de sang perla le long de sa lèvre. Le fils de Jafar rompu le silence :

« Carlos... je ne vois plus rien. »

« C'est normal mon cœur, tu as fermé les yeux. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils étaient grands ouvert.

**_*Where you go I go What you see I see I know I'd never be me Without the security Of your loving arms Keeping me from harm Put your hand in my hand And we'll stand *_**


	11. Epilogue

**7 ans plus tard.**

Carlos entra dans une limousine rouge, noir et blanche, la sienne. Ce soir était un soir important pour lui, en effet il avait été nominé pour le prix de « L'homme de l'année » aux Royals Légions Awards, la plus prestigieuse des récompenses du Royaume, pour tout son travail envers les personnes LGBTQI+. En sept ans Carlos avait créé avec l'aide de ses amis, un empire de bienveillance sous la fondation Bigger Than Us, comme il l'avait dit dans son discours après le procès. Des antennes de l'association #JUSTICEPOURCARLOS avaient également fleuries dans toutes les écoles du Royaume grâce au travail de tractation acharné d'Audrey qui en était la présidente. Ensemble mains dans la mains ils avaient réussis en à peine 7 ans à lancer un mouvement qui contamina tous le Royaume. Ce ne fut pas difficile de convaincre l'ensemble de la population, cette dernière avait vécu le procès au travers de son écran, chaque habitants du Royaume avait vu ce jeune homme aux cheveux peroxydés se faire traîner dans la boue, se faire violenter, gagner et puis tout perdre. Tout le monde se rappeller encore 7 ans plus tard, de la tirade du « C'est un homme », tout le monde se souvenait de ce jeune garçon de 18 ans qui venait de passer presque 2 heures à regarder ses sévices se retrouver avec le sang de son petit ami sur les mains. Comment auraient il pu ne pas le suivre après ça ?

La limousine s'arrêta devant un portail bleu pervenche en fer forgé d'un cœur surmonté d'une couronne, le château d'Evie. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus entra dans la limousine vêtue d'une robe de bal en organza bleu ornée de plumes. Elle embrassa Carlos.

« Ce beau costume me dit quelque chose. » dit elle en souriant, et pour cause elle l'avait confectionné exprès pour son ami. « Comment te sens tu ? Pas trop stressé ? »

« Un peu... est ce que Mal nous rejoint directement là bas ? » demanda t il

« Oui elle y est même déjà. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, le temps pour les deux amis de réaliser l'importance de cette soirée. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le Palai Royal, Carlos souffla de nervosité, et aussi de tristesse. Evie capta ça.

« Carlos ? » fit elle.

« J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit là ce soir tu sais... » la fille de la Méchante Reine lui prit les mains.

« Carlos... ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là physiquement qu'il n'est pas là ici. » dit elle en pointant son cœur. « Il serait si fière de toi si il te voyait sur scène, et tu le sais. Ce prix c'est le fruit de ton travail acharné depuis toutes ces années, même moi je n'ai jamais été nominée alors que j'ai un chiffre d'affaire à 15 chiffres, alors profite de cette soirée mon cœur. »

Il lui sourit, elle avait raison. Après un hochement de tête, ils sortirent tout deux sur le tapis rouge. Les flashs des photographes crépitaient dans tous les sens, les journalistes hurlaient le prénom des deux amis. Carlos en profita pour signer quelques autographes, un petit garçon de 6 ans lui dit même « Monsieur j'aimerai être comme vous plus tard. » là bouche en cœur, ce à quoi Carlos lui repondit « Si tu t'occupes bien des autres et que tu es gentils même avec les gens qui ne sont pas comme toi, alors tu es sur la bonne voie mon bonhomme. »

Carlos entra dans la salle de réceptions, Evie à son bras. Ils retrouvèrent ensemble Mal, assise à leur table dédiée où se trouvait déjà Audrey & Harry, Aziz & Robbie, Jane & Li, Lonnie, et Uma. Ils saluèrent ensemble tous leurs amis. Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir à la table à côté d'une place vide, Carlos demanda :

« Ben n'est pas là ? »

« Oh euh non, il arrivera plus tard, une énième réunion du conseil, tu sais ce que c'est... »

La cérémonie commença, les catégories étaient annoncées, les nominés des catégories énoncés, puis la récompense donnée. Enfin vint la catégorie « homme de l'année ». La liste fut récité, et Carlos fut présenté de la sorte : « Carlos D'Enfer, homme de cœur & homme de lettre. Il est l'auteur du best seller 'Bigger Than Us' à l'origine du mouvement du même nom. Il est à aux racines, notamment, de l'association Justice For Carlos qui aide les jeunes LGBTQI+ en milieu scolaire, et de nombreuses actions incitants à l'acceptation de soit et à la diversité dans le Royaume. ». Carlos fut applaudie par toute la salle, tout le monde était très admiratif de son combat. Le moment tant attendu arriva, la présentatrice, Rachel fille de Raiponce ouvrit l'enveloppe, « L'homme de l'année est... Carlos D'Enfer ! ». Toute la table du blond exulta, les amis se levèrent et se serrer dans leur bras. Cette victoire était une victoire commune, ils avaient fait ça, ensemble. Carlos se dirigea sur scène, sous le son de la chanson 'Bigger Than Us' de Michael Rice et récupéra sa Bête d'Or, le trophée des Royals Awards. Il remercia Rachel, puis s'approcha du micro pour débuter son discours et ses remerciement qui était nombreux.

Du côté de la table, tous les amis de Carlos le regardaient avec admiration, le fils de Cruella avait fait tant de chemin pour en arriver là.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard » fit une voix derrière eux.

« Jay ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » fit Evie en lui faisant la bise. « Et ton match de championnat ? »

« Je voulais raté ça pour rien au monde, donc j'ai sauté dans le premier jet privé après le match. » dit il en portant son regard vers la scène où son petit ami parlait. « On avait prévu cette petite surprise avec Mal. » dit il en s'asseyant.

"Okay donc en fait Ben ne comptait pas venir ?" affirma Evie plus qu'autre chose.

Bien sûr que Jay n'était pas mort, il était bien trop costaud pour se laisser abattre. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé 7 ans plus tôt...

***FLASHBACK***

« Carlos... je ne vois plus rien. »

« C'est normal mon cœur, tu as fermé les yeux. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils étaient grands ouvert. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Carlos, Jay ne pouvait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas après tout ça. Aziz débarqua à ce moment là à leur pieds, et fût d'une utilité primordiale dans la suite de l'histoire. Étant étudiant en deuxième année de médecine il savait effectuer les premiers soins, et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le fils d'Aladin prit la main de Carlos est la plaça correctement sur la plaie.

« Tient Carlos, appuie bien ici, fort comme ça. »

Il oscula Jay, regardant si il était déshydraté, si il était réactif aux pincements et à la lumière. Ce dernier était encore conscient mais été très faible. Soudain le blond émît un sanglot, il réalisait enfin ce qu'il s'était passé en fixant tout le sang sur lui. Aziz se tourna vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Hey mec, écoute : tout vas bien, il va s'en sortir d'accord ? Faut juste que tu restes calme et que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. D'accord ? »

« Il a dit... qu'il ne voyait plus rien... »

« C'est normal Carlos il fait une chute de tension, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. D'ailleurs... » il se tourna vers Audrey « Audrey ! File moi un morceau de cette bannière faut que je fasse un poing de compression. » il se tourna vers Carlos. "Je te jure que ça va aller Carlos, je te promets que je vais sauver ton homme."

" Et le sang de sa bouche ?"

"C'est normal ça Carlos, il faut bien qu'il sorte autre part, à cause du poing de compression. Faut que tu sois fort pour lui, okay ?"

La fille de la Belle au Bois Dormants arracha un morceau de la bannière qu'elle donna à l'étudiant en médecine. Aziz en fit une boule qu'il plaça en dessous de la main de Carlos sur la plaie.

« Carlos... » commença affaiblit Jay. « Tu es toujours là ? » Carlos reporta son attention sur le visage de son petit ami.

« Bien sûr mon chéri, on ne se laisse pas tomber tu te souviens ? » Aziz l'encouragea à continuer de lui parler pour qu'il reste éveillé, l'ambulance n'était toujours pas là. « Hey Jay ! Tu te souviens quand on étaient petits sur l'Île et que tu me récitais tous les prénoms des 101 dalmatiens pour me faire flipper, tu les réciterai pas pour moi là ? » Jay sourit.

« En fait j'en connaissais que 5 j'inventais toujours la suite mais tu voyais rien parce que t'étais trop en flippe. » Carlos sourit. "Tu sais que je t'aime fort ?"

"Je sais Jay."

L'ambulance fini par arriver, Aziz résuma la situation aux urgentistes et Carlos pu partir dans l'ambulance avec Jay. Les semaines qui suivirent, Carlos compris tout ce que son petit ami avait pu ressentir en le voyant souffrir à l'hôpital et d'un sens ça les rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Si Lonnie s'était arraché les cheveux sur le fait que Jay avait écouté en boucle « Dancing with your ghost » de Sasha Sloan, quelques mois plus tôt, pour se sentir plus proche de Carlos, Evie quand à elle avait soupiré sur « Born To Die » de Lana Del Rey en replay dans la chambre d'amis pendant plus d'un mois.

Jay s'en était sorti avec patience. Il avait mis prêt de 2 ans avant, vraiment, de se remettre de sa blessure, il avait même eu peur que celle ci rompt tous ses espoirs de carrière sportive. Mais il avait tenu bon, grâce à Carlos à ses côtés, et il s'en était remis.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Si il ne pouvait pas être ici ce soir, à l'origine, c'était uniquement parce qu'il disputé à Sherwood la finale du championnat de Tournoi inter-Royaume, la plus prestigieuse et importante compétition d'Auradon. Il était le joueur star et le capitaine des King George's Crowns, et avait donc son lot de responsabilités. Mais ce soir après le match gagné, à peine sa douche prise dans les vestiaires, il s'était envolé vers Auradon pour assister au sacrement de son homme, car nuls doutes pour lui, il allait gagner. Ses coéquipiers savaient ce que représentait le blond pour lui, et lui promirent de fêter ça dignement à sa place.

Sur la scène, la présentatrice en profitait pour poser quelques question à Carlos sur leur actions à venir avec la fondation Bigger Than Us, et les associations Justice for Carlos.

« ...et bien je m'apprête à sortir mon troisième livre, appellé 'Descendants' sur la vie sur l'Île avant l'ouverture de la barrière magique, et nous organisons une grande collecte de fonds pour l'organisme Bigger Than Us le mois prochain. Les fonds récoltés seront reversé à l'Association « Le Refuge » qui nous est affilié, qui aide les personnes LGBTQI+ expulsés par leurs parents à trouver un toit pour dormir. »

« Carlos D'Enfer. Un troisième bouquin, une grande collecte de fond, une collection inclusive de vêtements en collaboration avec Evie Grimhilde qui sort la semaine prochaine... on ne vous arrête plus! Ou puisez vous votre force ? »

Carlos pensa à Jay, c'était lui sa motivation dans tout ça. Il lui avait toujours appris à continuer, peu importe les difficultés, il porta son regard sur la table de ses amis et le vit, lui et son chignon si légendaire. Il était venu.

"Des gens que j'aime." souffla t il dans le micro en fixant son conjoint. Il reporta son regard sur la présentatrice et dit "Je ne suis pas tout seul, bien entendu, si j'arrive à faire autant de choses c'est surtout grâce à une équipe incroyable qui m'épaule au quotidien. J'aimerai d'ailleurs les inviter sur scène avec moi." il leur fit signe et les appela un part un, pour qu'ils le rejoignent sur scène.. "Audrey qui gère toutes les associations 'Justice Pour Carlos' qui offre la possibilité au personnes LGBTQI+ une vie saine au seins des milieux scolaires et sportifs, avec son mari Harry co-directeur de la fondation "Bigger Than Us". Le Docteur Aziz D'Ababwa, et son époux qui offre dans leurs cliniques des soins physiques et psychologiques gratuits pour les plus vulnérables. Maître Jane Shang et Maître Li Shang Junior, qui offre une assistance juridique prise en charge à 80% aux victimes d'actes homophobes et de viols. Lonnie notre chargée de communication événementiel qui gère nos nombreuses actions. Madame la Première ministre Uma Seawitch, qui a abolit un bon nombres de Loi obsolète autour de la sexualité dans le Royaume, ces dernières années. Notre Reine son altesse Royale Mal Beast, qui prêche la paroles des minorités dans le Royaume depuis si longtemps. Et...bien sûr Jay D'Agrabah, que je ne vous présente plus mais qui, lorsqu'il n'est pas sur le terrain, va à la rencontre de nos jeunes victimes. J'aimerai aussi remercier Doug Dwarf, notre comptable, qui gère avec brio les portefeuilles de nos actions, mais qui est, malheureusement, en déplacement professionnel ce soir. Douggy si tu nous vois." fit il en secouant la main.

Tout le monde était sur scène à ses côtés, y compris Jay. Qui pourtant après tant d'années avait délaissé son envie de projecteurs sur lui, il se contentait d'être heureux, d'être fière et bon dans ce qu'il faisait, peu importe les hordes de personnes hurlant son nom. L'interview de Carlos se termina peut à peut et on fit une surprise à Carlos : Michael Rice vint sur scène pour chanter en Live avec ses choristes la chanson Bigger Than Us, l'ode du mouvement. La musique démarra, toute la troupe frappa des mains, ce qui déchaîna les photographes posté sur le bord de la scène.. Carlos en profita pour murmurer à Jay :

"Tu es venu."

"Comme si j'allais louper la soirée la plus importante de mon petit chat." dit il. Carlos sourit, en se tournant vers lui. Leur regards se captèrent. "Attend aussi que je te retire tes vêtements, tu vas prendre tellement cher ce soir." Ils rièrent. Jay s'approcha un peu plus et lui chuchota à l'oreille "Je suis si fière de toi mon coeur."

Carlos le fixa, cela faisait 2 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à part en FaceTime , à cause du Championnat. Il se sentait revivre tout prêt de lui. Il porta son attention sur la foule en continuant de frapper des mains, plus heureux que jamais. Quand Jay était là il se sentait entier. Audrey lui mis un coup de hanches et ils dansèrent ensemble, se balançant au son de la chanson, un canon à confettis explosa au dessus d'eux. C'était comme la finalité de toutes ses années de travail, une revanche sur ce qui s'était passé i ans, aussi. Carlos, Audrey, et Lonnie chantèrent les paroles de la chanson à l'unisson en souriant au chanteur qui donnait le meilleur de lui même. Les flash crépitaient pour capter dans toute sa superbe l'homme de l'année. Jay regarda Carlos un moment, alors que la musique battait à tout rompre, que les confetti descendaient sur eux et leurs amis telle une pluie d'or. L'homme de l'année avait beau s'appuyer sur un staff dévoué, professionnel, et compétant. Jay savait une chose : le blond avait fait tout ça, seul, en puisant une énergie positive dans la douleur, comme lui avait suggéré Uma des années plus tôt. Carlos avait rêvé tant de fois de ressembler à Jay, d'être aussi magnétique et charismatique que le fils de Jafar, et en 7 ans il avait surpassé son modèle.

Des années auparavant Carlos avait été le fantasme ultime de toute la communauté gay, il était devenu en l'espace de 7 ans la voix de cette communauté.

Il avait dit à tout le monde de ne plus avoir peur.

**FIN**


End file.
